Hurricane of Beacon
by Mikarea
Summary: Harima Kenji. Hooligan. Punk. Badass. Enemy of the righteous had a chance encounter with the little red grim reaper, Ruby Rose. Now enrolled into Beacon. What chaos and madness would a former gangster bring to Beacon. A/N: Pairing: Secret. No harem. Alternate Universe. Powerful Harima. Martial Artist Harima. A hint of Kenichi: The mightiest Disciple. School Rumble humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurricane Of Beacon**

 **A/N: A little side project that I decided to have a crack at. A cross over of School Rumble and RWBY. Hopefully my writing skill will be enough for this love comedy and bring out the best of both series. The update will really depend on my whim or how much writer's block I get from writing the third year of Tsukiko Chronicle.**

 **The characters from School Rumble will get a certain degree of power up, at least enough for the world of Remnant. This will be consider as AU, since the characters from School Rumble will be natives of the world of Remnant.**

 **Well. Hope you enjoy this little creation of mine.**

Chapter 1 – Here comes Harima Kenji

It was a beautiful day of crystal blue sky with not a cloud in sight. Many future would be students of Beacon disembarked from the massive air ship, they were treated to the sight of their future school and all it's glory.

While almost everyone admired the otherworldly architecture of Beacon itself. One man's eyes were focused on something else entirely. A certain girl in black dress and red hood.

The man wore simple white shirt, black leather jacket and jeans. He wore his hair swept back, held in place with a hair band for men. The man had thin moustache and a small beard on his chin, he wore pitch black sun glasses, which hid the intense glare he had for the girl before him.

The man's iron hard face and entire get up screamed delinquent. He said ominously. "I've finally found you. Ruby Rose."

The man known as Harima Kenji thought back to his first meeting with the little red grim reaper.

(Flash back)

" **BANG!** "

An orange hair man in bowler hat and white suit shouted. "All right. You maggots, listen up..."

Harima want to punch the pricks lights out. What kind of moron fire their weapon next to somebody's ear. His ear to be more precise. Now everything sounds muffled to him.

Of course he couldn't punch the orange pricks out. Junior wouldn't pay him if he put their clients six feet under, no matter how much of an idiot he was or how much damn make up he put on...

'Seriously. Is he wearing mascara!?' Harima thought.

Harima wasn't one to talk. He had to get into one of Junior's mobster costume, a damn monkey suit. A hat, serious who wore hats nowadays?! Junior sure as hell didn't! At least the red tinted sunglasses were cool.

As he and several of the boys entered the dust shop after the orange ponce. Harima wondered how he got into this mess. Several reasons came to mind. He's a lone wolf. He didn't want help from his family, he wanted to prove his independence, and he was flat broke.

He only wanted a simple job, help out at the bar. Throw out punks. Protect the Malachite sisters. Throw out more punks. Be the man to go to if there was a problem. Throw out even more punks.

Of course nothing was ever simple. Junior wanted him to go with the green horns and make sure they would make it back to the club instead of the slammers. If his auntie found out he was involved in a dust robbery, she would have his hide. And if the 'old man' found out... a cold shiver ran down his spine at that thought.

'Best not think about it.' Harima thought.

The orange ponce tapped his shoulder and said something. He couldn't hear him. The ponce looked annoyed then gestured around the shop with his cane.

Harima understood. The lazy prick wanted him to look around the shop and make sure there was no hidden surprises.

Harima came round a corner and saw a petite girl with red cloak. 'Nothing was ever easy with him, now he has to make sure the pounce don't end up hurting the girl.' Harima thought with annoyance.

"Hey. Hands in the air." The girl in the red hood didn't respond.

Harima said again while grabbing the girl's shoulder. "I said hands in the air."

The girl's red hood fell away, she has black hair with red highlight, also striking silver eyes. She also had her head phone on full blast.

Harima gestured to his own ear. She took the earphone off. He said testily. "Hands where I can see them."

The girl said something. Damn it all! He still couldn't hear a thing. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he was losing his patience. "Yes. Whatever. Just put your..."

Next thing Harima knew was his world turned upside down and him flying out of the window. He was stunned that such a petite girl could throw him like that.

In less then thirty seconds. The little red grim reaper took out all the green horns and then chased after the orange ponce.

Harima was confused, why didn't he get up immediately after she threw him? Why did he lay there for almost thirty second when he wasn't even hurt. What was this weird feeling in his chest?

Harima got up and gathered up the unconscious green horns. He needed to get those poor sods to safety first then deal with his feelings later.

(Flash back)

Harima used his various connections to find out everything about Ruby Rose. He went through hell itself to get enrolled into Beacon, he had to swallow his pride and ask his auntie for help, he hated that.

He quit being Junior's henchman. It was easy enough to do, since he did save his boys from the slammers, and they owe him one.

However it was a lot more difficult to break away from the Malachite sisters. Damn Hei 'Junior' Xiong, he really need to stop spoiling those girls and made sure they behave themselves, even if they are his nieces. It was not fun having them clinging to his legs, took almost an hour to convince them to let go of him. He had to promise to come back and entertain them time and again, damn spoiled brats!

While Harima was reminiscing. Ruby was ditched by her sister Yang, then bumped into a certain white hair princess.

At same time a cocky tall muscular brown hair man made his way toward a distracted Harima. The man said to him. "Hey. You look strong. How about you join my gang."

Harima wasn't even aware that the cocky man was there. He thought back to the many days he spend trying to sort out his feeling. Laying in bed for what seemed like days pondering the enigma known as Ruby Rose.

The man tried again. "Hey man. Are you deaf or something. You should feel honour to be part of the Winchester dynasty."

Yes. To Harima's shock, he realized why he became so 'interested' with Ruby Rose. It all started with that perfect throw in the dust shop, such form, such grace, when he looked up from the floor. All he saw were a goddess made flesh before his eyes.

The brown hair man said angrily. "HEY! Don't ignore me! I'm Cardin Winchester! I can make your life a living hell!"

Harima was in love. It was love at first sight. And he was going to confess his feeling to Ruby Rose and give that white hair princess a good telling off for shouting at his lovely goddess.

The man Cardin Winchester had enough and grabbed Harima's shoulder. "Hey punk! How dare you ignore..."

" **WHAM** " Harima's back fist slammed into Cardin Winchester's face. A sonic boom emanated from the point of contact between the back of Harima's fist and Cardin's face. Cardin's eyes began to cross as he lost consciousness, then he fell to the floor.

Harima said with a dark look, as he looked back at the unconscious brown hair bug. "Sorry. Did you say something? Punk!"

By the time Harima turned toward Ruby, a blond already beat him to introduction and walked off with his goddess.

'DAMN IT ALL!' Harima screamed in his mind.

Harima picked Cardin off the floor then punched him across the court yard, scaring the hell out of many students. Harima growled. "Look what you made me do! This is what happens when my awesome focus has nowhere to go. What do you have to say to yourself huh? Punk!"

Cardin couldn't say much as he remained unconscious on the floor with a massive swell on his left cheek and tears flooding out of his unfocused eyes.

It was then Harima felt an all too familiar killing intent and painful pinch on his ear. Glynda Goodwitch got him by his ear and dragged him off toward the main building.

Glynda said angrily. "Five minutes. Just five. Is it too much to ask that you don't cause a scene for that amount of time. Harima Kenji!"

Strangely enough, Harima allowed himself to be dragged off by an irate Goodwitch. Many older students of Beacon offered Harima a prayer for his doomed soul.

(Line break)

Glynda's office

"Look, auntie Good..." Harima's face made a quick introduction to the floor while Glynda's boot grind mercilessly on the back of his head.

"I'm sorry. I must have miss heard you. Do I look old enough to be an auntie to you." Glynda said with dark fury.

"... I mean Miss Goodwitch. Can you please forgive my unworthy and useless self. Please show mercy." Harima grovelled. He didn't have a choice but to grovel before the demon queen, for she held his very life in her hand.

Glynda took her boot off Harima's head and said. "Get up! And remember, no one here must know that we are related, except headmaster Ozpin. That my condition for allowing you to join Beacon."

Harima thought unkindly. 'Yea, and you made me grovel for ten minutes straight. Begging you to allow me to join Beacon. You sadistic witch.'

Glynda narrowed her eyes at Harima. As if she could read his mind. "Of course. If you're not happy with the arrangement. I can always call the 'old man'."

"You won't dare!" Harima shouted. Glynda's glare hardened. "I mean... please don't call him. Oh merciful Miss Goodwitch." Harima said dejectedly.

Glynda sighed. "It's not that I'm not glad that you decided to join Beacon. You have the potential to be a VERY good hunter, despite your attitude. However... I can't shake the feeling you got some other reason for joining Beacon."

Harima said nervously. "Whatever do you mean!? I decided to answer my calling and be a great hunter."

Glynda wasn't buying it. "Really. Then what's the deal with the moustache, beard, sunglasses and that ridiculous hair style!"

Harima neglected to mention his 'disguise'. Harima knew Ruby might recognise him as the 'underling' working for the orange pounce... Tour... Touch... something... ahh whatever!

In order to have a chance at confessing his love, he changed his image. He used a special ointment to grown his moustache and beard in record time, hid his eyes with pitch black sunglasses. And what was Glynda's problem with his hair, it's was the latest trend!

Also he neglected to tell his auntie the real reason why he came to Beacon. If Goodwitch found out he only came to Beacon, because he fell in love with a fourteen going to fifteen year old girl. She would hang him on the tallest building in Beacon by his balls. Harima knew without a doubt that she would seriously do it.

Harima said defensively while sweating like a guilty man facing his execution. "I decided to think about my future for a change and join Beacon. I don't have any other reason for joining Beacon then being a hunter."

He sweated even more as Glynda glared at him, then she said with a sigh. "Go join the others in the auditorium. I should be just glad that you are not wasting your life away. Go on, get out of here."

Harima hurried off and fled out of Glynda's office as fast as a lightning bolt.

(Line break)

Beacon's Auditorium hall

After his cryptic and secretly motivating speech. Ozpin left the podium and joined his colleague Glynda Goodwitch.

Ozpin was honestly surprised that the usually stern and rule abiding Goodwitch asked him for a favour. To enrol her cousin into Beacon. Although the young man's record were mired in mystery and there was little to no record of him in any combat school, he trust Glynda.

The young man looked very strong, even if he didn't pay attention to his speech. Well, he would soon find out how strong he truly was in the initiation.

Ozpin looked over the transcript of this years entry. Beside Miss Rose and Jaune Arc. There were three other recommendation joining Beacon. Each were apprentices to master huntsman of legendary calibre.

This year were promising to be most interesting. He wonder what young Harima Kenji would bring to the table. He couldn't wait to find out.

 **A/N: Kept this nice and short. I decided to try and keep the story easy to read and not overly long like my main story. Tell me what you think so far. I will try and release this on the regular basis if I can.**

 **Also I have a bit of a conundrum. What words can you make with H.H.I.N. There are three other characters from School Rumble I plan to add into this crossover. Much appreciated if someone can help me out on this. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Hanai. Old friend or old flame?**

"Rawrrrr! I love slumber party" Yang growled with appreciation as she checked out some half dressed guys.

"Yang, I doubt dad would appreciate all the boys here." Ruby said with annoyance.

"Aww. Is widdle little Ruby jealous of her big sister?" Yang teased.

Ruby huffed. "You get to take all your friends with you. I don't! And besides I'm sure they're all checking you out. No one looks at me."

"Aww don't be like that. I'm sure you will make plenty of friends soon and maybe something more. Mind you thought, he or she will have to have Yang seal of approval, get it. Yang seal..." Ruby interrupted her sister with a pillow to the face.

"You don't have my problem sis, I mean look at that guy in shades, he's totally checking you out." Ruby complained.

Yang looked over to a VERY muscular man and said with appreciation. "Wow. He must REALLY work out. Look at those muscle tone... umm... not so hot on the moustache and beard."

Yang then move closer to Ruby and said. "And you're right. He's totally checking me out. Look at those blush... don't know how he see anything with those shades."

Ruby threw another pillow at her sister's face and growled. "Stop rubbing it in my face. You keep making friend at a drop of a hat. I wish I made more friends..."

Yang winced at the depressed look on Ruby's face. "Oh come on. You made a friend right. So that's plus one already."

"Yea and Weiss would be minus one. Back to zero." Ruby groused.

"Oh you silly girl. You don't get a minus friend. You made one friend and one enemy... and speaking of friends... oh dear lord, what is you friend wearing!?" Yang was horrified at what Jaune wore before them.

Harima was convinced he had died and gone to heaven. Many would share his view at all the fine and gorgeous ladies in the mess hall, but he only had eyes for one person. Ruby Rose. That adorable black vest with a heart shape something in the middle, a white pyjama pants with rose print. Her cloths hugged her frame so tightly, it left nothing to the imagination. It took all his will power not to bleed out through his nose at the sight.

It was then a certain blond caught his eyes. The blond that snatched his beloved goddess away, the blond was wearing a blue onesie pyjama with a bunny in front of it.

Harima casually draped his arm over the blond's should and said. "Hey bud. Mind if I have a word with you."

The blond panicked and tried to pull away, Harima just tightened his grip on the poor blond. The blond looked very worried and said uncomfortably. "H...Hey. Do I know you? Oh. Name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love..."

Jaune froze when he felt the man's murderous intention. The man said coldly. "Do they now? Tell me. What's Miss Rose to you?"

Jaune felt as if his life would be snuffed out at any moments. "What? Miss Rose as in Ruby Rose! Nothing man! I swear! We're just friends! I'm only interested in Weiss Schnee."

Jaune thought he was going to die, when suddenly the pressure were gone. He looked again and saw a rather harmless muscle man instead. He said to him. "Oh. Well, if that's the case. It's a pleasure to meet you. Name is Harima Kenji by the way."

Jaune was a bit worried that Harima was asking about Ruby. 'A friend of her sisters perhaps.' Jaune thought. Also he didn't seem so bad at the moment, unlike earlier. Was that his imagination? Did he imagine this goofy shade wearing muscle man was about to kill him if he gave the wrong answer?

Jaune was brought out of his thought when Harima said to him. "Hey Jaune. I gotta give you some advise if you plan to date the princess."

Jaune was baffled. "Princess?" Then he realized what Harima meant. "Oh you mean Weiss Schnee. I guess you're right. She is like a princess." Jaune laughed like a goof ball.

"Look Jaune. Ditch the onesie and show off your muscular body. Don't be shy. Here I even got a spare pyjama pants." Harima offered.

Jaune took one look at the black pyjama pants and said. "Thanks. I think. I will be right back." Jaune gone out of the room to change.

Yang said to her sister. "I never knew Jaune know the bearded muscle man. Did you?"

"Nope." Ruby then hear a light being switched on and saw a black hair girl with a bow in her hair. "Hey. I know her. She helped me."

"There you go. Another chance to make a new..." Yang said enthusiastically before being interrupted.

"Yang!? Yang Xiao Long, is that you?" A muscular man with black bowel hair cut said.

Yang looked surprised. "Sorry. Do I know you?"

The man sighed, he looked depressed. He rummage through his pocket and took out a square glasses with thick black frame. He wore it then said. "Now do you recognise me?"

Yang squinted her eyes for a moment then almost shouted in surprise. "H... Hanai Haruki!? What the hell! How did!? When!?"

Ruby said in surprise. "Hanai! As in big brother Hanai!? OH WOW. You really changed!"

Yang said in shock. "Changed! He's a completely different person. He use to be so skinny! Nerdy! Pale! Got a pole up his ass! A total goody two shoes!"

"Yang. Standing right here. Just to let you know." Hanai said with exasperation.

"Yep, sorry about that. You caught me by surprise. I mean wow, look at those puppies! I haven't seen you in almost what? Seven, eight years. Which reminds me..." Yang punched Hanai on the arm.

"Oww!" Hanai screamed. "What the hell!"

"Why didn't you write or contact me or Ruby!? I was really worried when I didn't see you again after that time..." Yang became sombre as she remembered the time when she almost got Ruby and her killed, when they went and look for her mother.

"Hey. I'm sorry. My master was a bit of a hermit and a slob. But that no excuse, I will make it up to you and I always keep my promise." Hanai said knowing full well what Yang were talking about.

Hanai thought back to his childhood

(Flash back start)

Hanai wasn't a popular kid. He like reading book, he dislike physical activity. He hate hunters.

His father was a hunter and instructor at Signal, similar to Yang's and Ruby's dad. Their father knew each other and it was their dream for their kids to become like them. His father always tried to train him in martial art and always compared him to Yang.

The ever popular Yang. Where Yang was the sunshine and the light to everyone around her. She was good at everything she does. Everyone likes her.

Unlike him, the gloomy bookworm that hated physical activity, bad at sports, bad at fighting. And in time bullies began to make his life hell.

"Hey four-eyes. Stay away from Yang. She's too good for you." Taunted one of the bullies.

"Better yet. Never come to school again, no one likes you. Yang was only your friend out of pity." Taunted another.

He became hurt and angry at everyone, and like the child he was. He blamed Yang for everything. She was the reason why his father never seemed happy with him. She was the reason why the bullies came after him. She was the cause of his misery. In his mind she became his tormentor.

He stopped going to school.

Yang came round the very next day and shouted up to the first floor window. "Hanai! Hanai are you there? Talk to me. What's wrong?"

He should have ignored her, but she persisted. And he snapped. "What do you want? Go away!"

Yang yelled back. "No. Not until you tell me why you stop going to school."

He yelled. "I don't want to all right. Now just go home! I'm never going back! And I am never going to leave this room!"

He thought she would leave and never come back after that.

He was wrong. She came back day after day, in rain and snow. In wind and hail. She came no matter the weather, and winter in Patch could be brutal. She waited for him.

It was during one of those snowy day. He saw Yang fell on her knee. It broke his heart and he rushed out of the house. He held Yang and felt her burning up. She even came when she had a fever.

She said to him with a mile. "See. I knew I can get you to come out."

"Why? Why go through so much for someone like me?" Hanai choked out.

"Because we're friends. Silly, and Ruby want her big brother Hanai back." Yang said again with that smile.

He was crying openly at that point and brought Yang into his house.

Later that day, he got a massive goose egg on his head courtesy of Yang's dad as he smacked him one for his little girl. His father was merciless when he told him off big time.

Two days after that incident. Hanai was ready to go back to school when he heard the news from his father.

Yang and Ruby almost got killed by Grimm. Yang went looking for her mother and took Ruby with her. Yang went on that journey while she still had that fever, the fever that was caused by his childishness.

That event hit Hanai like a sledge hammer. His friend and her sister almost died because of him, they almost died because of his ignorance and arrogance. He never felt so powerless in his entire life.

He looked down at his skinny arms and knew they would never save anyone.

He needed to change. He wanted to change and become powerful. He wanted to make sure nothing like this would ever happen again.

Hanai looked through his father's martial art contacts and found a name even he knew. If he train under him. He would surely become strong. Hanai set out on his journey and never looked back.

(Flash back end)

And he went through seven years of hell under his master. Hanai was proud of his achievement, he was truly strong. He survived those training from hell and persevered. And if he could help it, he would complete his training at Beacon, become a professional hunter and NEVER meet his master again.

That man was a God damn sadist, all his training send shiver down his spine. He honestly thought he was going to die on many occasion during training. He was even convinced the man was trying to kill him when he dropped him in the middle of a Grimm infested forest.

He would never view any of his birthday in the same light again after that training on his thirteenth birthday. That evil drunken son of a...

His thought were interrupted when Yang punched him again on the arm. She said angrily. "You better! You got eight years of absence to make up to me and Ruby."

It was then Jaune and Harima joined their group. "Hey. Ruby. How it's going?"

Jaune proudly showed off his scrawny body, compare to his buddy Harima anyway. Jaune wore the black pants Harima loaned him. Ruby said happily. "Hey Jaune. Now that looks a lot better then..."

"That blue bunny onesie. So who your friend? I'm Yang by the way. Ruby's big sis." Yang interrupted her sister.

"Oh yea yea! Who's your friend Jaune? Come on tell us!" Ruby cut in excitedly.

"Umm hi. I'm Harima Kenji. Pleasure to meet you." Harima said shyly with an atomic blush.

Unfortunately for Harima, Yang stood next to Ruby and a massive misunderstanding was assured.

Ruby said with a very quite whisper to Yang. "See sis. He's totally into you. It's almost adorable!"

Yang giggled at Ruby's antic. Hanai squared himself up against Harima, glaring him eyes to shades. He said with a confident and righteous tone. "Hanai Haruki. Don't get fresh with Yang or I..."

Hanai was promptly interrupted when Yang smacked him in the back of the head. "Hanai! I can take care of myself! Don't let those extra muscle make you think you can even take me on in a fair brawl, I can still kick your ass!"

"Will you people be quite. Some of us are trying to sleep!" A white hair girl known as Weiss Schnee stormed up to the group in her white sleeping gown.

It was then both Ruby and Weiss shouted in unison. "OH NO! Not you again!"

Blake sighed on the side line, she was happy to be ignored. Until they started to make a racket. Blake blew out the light and plunged the room into darkness.

(Line break)

Locker room

"This is ridiculous! There is no way I put my stuff in locker 636 yesterday. I would have remembered counting that high." Jaune complained to Harima.

"Mehh. My stuff were where I left them." Harima said nonchalant in his white shirt, black leather jacket and jeans, along with black metal studded gloves and steel toecap boots.

"Yeah about that. How did you get locker 001!?" Jaune complained.

Harima thought back to the original owner of said locker and how he dangled him upside down out of a window, fifty floors up.

"I have my ways." The little puke shouldn't have tried to trip him in the hall way.

Meanwhile Weiss tried to team up with Pyrrha by making suggestion. Pyrrha being Pyrrha accepted Weiss suggestion out of politeness.

Weiss thought how great her team would be. 'The smartest girl in class teamed up with the strongest girl in class. They will be popular, they will be celebrity, they will have perfect grade. Nothing could come betwee...'

"That's some evil aura you're giving off there. Princess." Weiss almost jumped ten feet into the air when she heard that. Her heart beat wildly as she spun on the voice.

"YOU! What was that for! You... you... who ever the hell you are!" Weiss pointed at a moustache and bearded muscle man.

"Oh hey. You know..." Jaune tried to start a conversation with Weiss, but he was shot down.

"NOT NOW. Don't interrupt me!" Weiss shouted then pointed at the muscle man. "And YOU! I asked who you are! You hooligan."

"Harima Kenji. Since you asked." Harima replied coolly.

"Hey come on everyone. Lets all calm down, team members ain't suppose to argue." Jaune tried to calm things down.

"Team!? You think I will be a team with you and hooligan over here!?" Weiss screeched.

"Took the words out of my mouth, princess. A pamper girl like you will only slow me down." Harima said while looking down at Weiss.

"WHAT!? Do you know who I am. Do you know who my partner is!? Pyrrha Nikos, graduated top of her class in Sanctum, Mistral regional champion four years in a row..."

Both Harima and Jaune said in unison. "The what?"

Weiss was flabbergasted. "The what!? THE WHAT!? Have you two been living in the mountain!"

"Yes I have until a year ago. Damn old man and his training."All three turned and looked at Harima.

He continued. "What? The old man took me to Grimm infested mountain to train when I was twelve. We rarely goto civilized area, let alone big cities."

"What kind of crazy person take a kid to..." Weiss screeched in horror. Jaune just looked dumbfounded.

Pyrrha cut Weiss off and said with shock. "Harima. The 'old man' you are talking about. Would he happen to be..." Pyrrha swallowed hard. "The Old Man of the Mountain."

Harima paled and nodded. Pyrrha said with a gasp. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

Jaune said to them. "Can someone fill me in. who's this old man of the mountain?"

"Yeah, I like to know as well. What's the big deal?" Weiss added her two cent.

"A legendary huntsman and martial artist like never before. Only the greatest of the great even knew his true name. It is said his laughter could frighten away the greatest of Grimm. His step could cause the earth to shake and a single wave of his arm could form tornado. It is also said that none of his apprentice survived his hellish training." Pyrrha said grimly.

"Well. All except the last one were true. None of his apprentice actually died, they either got crippled, go insane or ran away." Harima added helpfully to Jaune and Weiss growing horror.

Pyrrha put her hand on her weapon and said. "Not to be rude Harima. Many claimed to know the 'Old Man of the Mountain'. I find it hard to believe you trained with him."

Pyrrha wanted to test him. To see if he was telling the truth. She quickly drew Milo in it's spear form and stopped almost as quickly when she felt tremendous wind pressure passed her left cheek. She froze in shock.

Weiss screamed as the wind pressure blew past her and flipped her skirts. Jaune caught an eye full of Weiss's panties and passed out from a massive nose bleed.

Pyrrha could only catch a glimpse of Harima's movement. He threw a kick at her, a kick so powerful that it created a massive gust. A kick so fast she only barely noticed it. A kick that came within an inch to her face.

Weiss jumped up and hit Harima in the back of his head. "What was that for you damn pervert!?"

"That's my line! Princess! Why the hell did you hit me for!?" Harima shouted back.

As Harima and Weiss bickered. Pyrrha looked at Milo in her hand. Her hand was shaking, was it from fear or excitement? She said to Harima while Weiss cling to his head and tried to pull his hair out. "Harima. After the initiation, I want to fight you. I want to know where I stand compare to 'Old Man of the Mountain'."

Harima gave her a honest smile. Which looked ridiculous with Weiss wrestling with his head. "Sure thing Pyrrha. You can challenge me any time you want. You did see my kick after all."

Harima then pluck a cursing and kicking Weiss off his head and picked up an unconscious Jaune off the floor. "Until next time... Green horn."

Weiss growled. "OHHHH! That insufferable perverted hooligan. How dare he call you a green horn. That disrespectful..."

Pyrrha however had a different view. One that derived from the martial art world. Harima acknowledged her as a fellow martial art colleague when he called her green horn. That might have sounded like an insult to normal people. However among martial artist, that was recognition. Pyrrha couldn't wait to fight Harima.

(Line break)

Emerald forest cliff

Jaune woke up from his heaven induced coma. He saw heaven when that divine wind blew past. Who would have thought that Weiss would have such good taste in underwear.

As he walked towards the cliff, Ruby ran up to him and said. "Jaune lean down for a moment."

Jaune did as Ruby said and she kissed him on the cheek. Ruby giggled. "That's for good luck. See you on the other side."

Well that was just adorable, Jaune had a goofy smile as he made his way towards the cliff. He was completely unaware of the dark look Harima just threw at him.

Jaune looked nervously over the cliff as Ozpin and Glynda put to rest to the rumour of team assignment.

Harima smiled as he heard the team assignment. All he needed to do was find Ruby Rose first, then he would be her partner. Harima couldn't be happier as he stood on a platform at Jaune's right hand side.

Jaune asked. "Umm sir. I got a question." Few people were launched from the platform on Jaune's left hand side. He was completely oblivious to them. "This landing strategies. Are you dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered as more students were launched.

"Oh I see, did you hand out parachute for us?" Jaune asked nervously.

"No. you will be using your own landing strategies." Nora were launched from her platform.

"Ahh yeah. So..." Jaune said. Yang was launched from her platform, then Ruby.

Harima said helpfully. "Jaune..." Jaune looked at his buddy. "You are going to die."

Jaune's eyes widened as large as dinner plates. "Wha..." Jaune's platform launched him over the cliff and he screamed in terror. "Oh my God! I'm going to dieeeeeeee..."

Ozpin looked over to Harima with a raised eyebrow. Harima shrugged and said. "Just saying." Then he was launched over the cliff.

Harima thought to himself as he was airborne. 'Now it's time to show off and find Ruby Rose.'

 **A/N: There we go. Got this one done pretty fast. Hope you like it. Still trying to figure out word combination of H.H.I.N, if you got a suggestion. I'm all ears.**

 **Now onto the review.**

 **The sender and the traveler: It won't be school rumble without love rival, misunderstood love rival and general chaos. But onto Harima's love rival, I have someone for that. Just not Karasuma Oji.**

 **Shadowtail15: Same age as Yang and everyone else. 16 to 17 Beacon entry age. As for weapons, you will see them in the next chapter. I worked them out and matched them to each of their semblance. Harima semblance will be a secret for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – Initiation mayhem Part 1**

Emerald Forest

A man size Evermore soar through the clear blue skies with few clouds in sight. It soar without a care in the world, looking for it's next prey. It cawed as it spots many prey soaring through the skies earlier, it made it's way toward the falling students.

However it's leisure flight were violently interrupted when a Boarbatusk with a smashed face plate and a massive concussion collided with the Nevermore, knocking it out off the skies, sending both Grimms to a fatale and messy encounter with the ground.

If one focused on the spot where the Boarbatusk were launched into it's maiden flight, one would find an irritated Harima Kenji bulldozing his way through the Emerald Forest while cursing up a storm.

It turned out Harima did not pay attention to where Ruby landed. He was too busy watching Jaune almost fell to his death. To Harima's dismay, Jaune was saved by Pyrrha when she threw her spear at him. Harima would've liked one less competition for Ruby's affection.

Harima made the perfect landing by changing his flight trajectory to straight down during his flight. He landed with style and brute force, forming a meter wide crater where he landed. It was then he realized there was no one near him and he has no idea where Ruby Rose was.

An anguish shout of dismay from Harima could be heard through out the forest. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This shout and the massive negative energy accompanied with it attracted the Grimm. The Boarbatusk was unfortunate first of many to encounter the source of this despair.

Harima ran in one direction in frantic haste. A Beowolf leap out at Harima and was promptly punched in the face, which send it into a corkscrew flight straight into a tree head first.

Harima muttered while sweating bullets. "Ruby! Where are you? Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! What if someone find her first. My confession. Our first date. Our happy and carefree school live... our first kiss..."

'What if someone like Jaune find her first.' Harima thought. Everything he wanted with Ruby Rose would be taken away. His life purpose would be meaningless.

A wave of despair washed over Harima as he charge blindly into the forage. A massive three meter tall Ursa stood in his way. It's mouth salivated at the delicious despair from the man before it, that soon turned into burning rage.

Harima growled. "Get out of MY WAY!" Harima sent an almighty kick straight between the standing Ursa's legs. A resounding crack could be heard across the forest, the massive Ursa was lifted off the ground by a clear foot, it's hip and lower spine shattered.

Harima ran past the frozen Ursa. Moments later the Ursa toppled forward, dead as a door nail. Which was a blessing for any male mammal that could feel pain.

"Where is she!? Where is she!? Where is she!?" Every second Harima wasted looking for Ruby Rose meant that his chance of becoming her team mate was getting slimmer and slimmer. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spot someone with short black hair just over that bush. Harima felt pure joy, which greatly confused the hordes of pursuing Grimm.

Harima shouted in pure bliss, his dream was coming true. "I finally found you. My L..."

"Huh?" A young man turned around as Harima burst through the bushes. The young man looked about thirteen or fourteen, he was rather short, about Ruby's height, he has black hair with a hint of deep blue and dark brow eyes. He wore a black short sleeve Gi top with chain mail underneath along with black pants, he also wore arm braces with metal plating. However the most noticeable item were the massive silver square metal suitcase he was carrying, the size was almost as large as the young man's torso.

Harima felt pure rage welled up within him. "WHO the FREAKING hell are you!?" The Grimm horde once again felt their target and converged towards Harima.

The young man gulped loudly and said fearfully. "Nara Kentaro. Please to meet you?"

Harima wallowed in despair as he realized he made eye contact with the young man. Nara was his partner, unless...

Harima said menacingly with a pitch black aura behind him. "Sorry Nara. I'm going to have to make you forget you ever met me... with severe concussion."

Nara realized things were not looking good for him. He quickly analysed how things had gotten this bad. His quick analysis deduced Harima was looking for someone to partner with. Someone specific. Someone that might have looked like him. The only way he was going to avoid a concussion was to convince Harima, he was worth keeping around.

Nara shouted in panic. "Wait! Harima wait please. I assume you're looking for someone special to partner with. Someone you already have in mind."

Harima said coldly. "Yes little man and you're in the way. Time to meet..."

"Hang on! We are going to be in a four man team. I know how they are going to arrange the team. How the faculty plan to team everyone up!" Nara was lying his butt off. He was smart, but he was not a psychic. Nara said calmly. "Look. They said we're teaming up with the first person we see during this exam. I know without a doubt that the relic they want us to retrieve will further determine who we team up with, in order to form a four man team. I can figure out whatever puzzle they have placed in the ruin. I can get you team up with the person you want to team up with."

Nara was frozen solid when Harima placed his muscular hands on his skinny shoulder. He thought he had failed. However a look of pure bliss was on Harima's face. "You can help me team up with the person I want to be with! Nara! You are truly a great and awesome man!"

Nara said with as much confident as he could muster. He was also greatly worried about Harima's personality. "Well. The ruin should be north from here. If we hurry, it should only take..."

Harima already took off in joy. Nara shouted in worry and exasperation. "Harima! Wait for me please!" The pursuing horde of Grimm once again lost their tasty prey.

(Line break)

Emerald Forest cliff

Ozpin was impressed. He was impressed with Nara's deduction and wits. However he was worried about Mister Kenji's... attitude. There was no issue regarding Harima's strength and how he dealt with the Grimm with such ease. Although Ozpin subconsciously winced when he saw Harima kicked that Ursa.

Ozpin once again brought up the transcript for Nara Kentaro. 'Such interesting young man. Age sixteen despite his appearance and he's that woman's apprentice. Wonder if he use weapons like his Mistress or perhaps something else.'

Ozpin sipped his coffee as he read the young man's detail report. Ozpin smiled as he saw the full inventory of the Nara's weapon list. Not like his Mistress, but it was close enough. And what a fascinating semblance. It certainly goes well with his choice of weapons.

However Ozpin frowned when he read Harima's transcript or lack of one. There was almost nothing on the young man. He looked to Glynda and said. "Glynda. Where is Mister Kenji's transcript? It's not like you to forget about this."

Glynda sighed. "Sorry Ozpin. Everything is pretty much classified concerning Harima."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow and wondered. He was one of the most influential man on Remnant. He could even get top classified information from Atlas military. How could one young man be classified from him. Who could possibly... Ozpin stopped there as he felt a pit open up in his stomach.

Ozpin asked none the less. He had a hunch. He just didn't want to believe it. "By who?"

Glynda sighed again. "The Old Man. Harima is his 'disciple'. Information on him is off limit Ozpin. Unless you want the 'Old Man' to come to Beacon and pay you a visit."

At that Ozpin dropped his coffee cup. He said with shock. "That 'Man' found a 'disciple'. After almost sixty years of searching!? And that person is your cousin! How is he still alive. Better yet why is he here?"

Glynda picked up Ozpin's dropped coffee cup and said. "Why Harima chose to come to Beacon is anyone's guess. As to how he is still alive and be here... He survived everything the 'Old Man' threw at him and Harima Kenji ran away. Or so he thought. I'm keeping an eye on him on the Old Man's behalf."

Ozpin sighed at his lost coffee and said. "Then Mister Kenji is more then qualify to attend Beacon. I'm going to go get more coffee. Please keep an eye on everyone for me."

Glynda looked to her scroll at the latest news. "This is Lisa lavender of Vale News Network. We are bringing you reports form Vale's Zoo. The city beloved mascot, the red panda Kuuta has gone missing. Citizen are advice to immediately report any sighing of Kuuta and not to approach him under any circumstances."

Glynda sighed and cut off the news feed. Glynda hope Ozpin would never find out that Harima was actually her nephew. She was only twenty-nine for crying out loud, a twenty-nine year old that had a sixteen going to seventeen year old nephew would make her a laughing stock in the faculty office. Ozpin would never let her live it down and might actually order Harima to call her auntie just to rail her up. She decided that time were better spent to find out what her idiot nephew were up to.

(Line break)

Meanwhile many chaotic events were happening through out the entire Emerald Forest. Ruby and Weiss were arguing after their disastrous fight against a group of Beowolf. Ruby still wondered why they didn't pursue her and Weiss. Even if they did set part of the forest on fire.

Yang just beat the living hell out of an Ursa after a strand of her hair were cut. She teamed up with Blake soon after the second Ursa inexplicably lost interest in her and ran off.

Jaune and Pyrrha tried to find their way to the ruin temple. Jaune was still puzzled by why Harima was angry with him. 'Maybe Harima has split personality disorder or bipolar.' Jaune thought to himself. Due to this distraction, he was hit in the face by a tree branch.

However thanks to this Pyrrha discovered Jaune never unlocked his aura and unlocked it for him. She was surprised by it's sheer amount.

Elsewhere in the Emerald forest. Hanai Haruki made his way through with his newly found partner. Hanai wore a traditional white Karate Gi. He also wore a pair of bulky black and red bracer on his arms.

His partner Imadori Kyousuke was a man only slightly shorter then Hanai, he was rather skinny, almost minimal muscle mass. Imadori had spiky dark blond hair with dark grey eyes. He had an lazy expression on his face.

Imadori unlike others wore an elegant and frilly shirt, he also wore black stylish pants and designer shoes. The way he dress was more suitable for ballroom dance then a life or death fight against the Grimm. The only thing that was even remotely combat worthy were his high technological gloves, the glove melded to his hands tightly, with flexible gold and silver metal. Thin and almost invisible strands of wire lined up on top of each of his fingers and ran all the way into his sleeves. Even so his weapon looked far too delicate for anything strenuous.

Imadori whined. "Haaaanaiiii. Do you really know where you're going? I'm pretty sure the relics won't be in a cave."

Hanai sighed for what felt like a hundredth time. "Yes Imadori. We been heading in the right direction the entire time. It's in here. I can feel it. Just follow close behind me."

Both man made their way into the dark cave. They could barely see what was in front of them. It was then Hanai bumped into some soft and very warm, some sort of high quality fur, so silky and comfortable to touch.

As Hanai's eyes adjusted to the darkness. He could see it was some sort of blanket... wait a moment. It's not a blanket, it's a very large and bushy tail... The owner of said tail growled menacingly at him.

A manly scream could be heard across the entire forest.

(Line break)

Lie Ren just fought tooth and nail against a King Taijitu. Ramming a fang into it's eye and used a exploding palm strike to blow it's head clean off. Just as he was about to face the second head, a man burst through the bushes and punched the second head of the King Taijitu. The force of the punch felt like high explosive going off, the plating on the Grimm's head shattered into a hundred pieces. It's jaw smashed with all it's fangs knocked out. The sheer force of that punch send the massive King Taijitu into rows of trees. It died on impact as it's body began to dissolve.

Ren caught sight of the bearded muscle man and said. "Ummm. Thanks?"

"No time! Which way is north!" The man said urgently.

"That way." Ren pointed north.

"Thanks! I'm coming MY LOVE!" The man ran off.

"Harima! Wait up! Please wait for me!" A young boy shouted coming out of the same bush, the now name Harima had come from.

The young boy carried a massive suitcase stopped before him and said. "I'm so terribly sorry about that. Please don't mind Harima. He's in a bit of a rush."

"Umm. Not a problem." Ren was becoming a bit bewildered.

"Harima! Wait!" The young boy shouted as he ran off after the muscle man.

It was then Nora made what she assumed to be the noise of a sloth, then hanged upside down from a tree branch.

Ren said with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think that what a sloth sound like."

"Boop." Nora then poked Ren on the nose while sticking her tongue out at him.

Ren thought to himself. At least he's not the only one who had to put up with a weird partner.

 **A/N: Power adjustment for Hanai, Imadori and Nara will be around the level of second or third year beacon students. Which is pretty powerful if you consider how Coco took out that massive Nevermore.**

 **Harima's power level will remain top secret. His full potential will be undisclosed for now. As the story advances, his full strength will slowly be revealed.**

 **However I must stress, although I'm ok with writing fight scene. This fic is strongly romance and comedy. It not a strongly fight orientated fic.**

 **Now to the review:**

 **Guest: Gotta have Imadori. His D-cup obsession will drive Yang nuts. Nara was suppose to be the main character in School Rumble. I'm gonna give him a bit more attention in my fic and make him a main rival for Ruby's affection.**

 **Thank you all for enjoying this fic and all positive review ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Initiation mayhem Part 2**

Yang and Blake were one of the first group to make it to the ruin. Yang made her way out of the forage and down the cliff. The ruin were just pillars in circular formation, with pedal stalls arranged in the centre, each pedal stall had a gold or black chess piece.

Yang smiled at her partner and said. "See. This is a piece of cake. Once we have the relic then we're home..."

Yang was cut off by a young man rushing past her. The man stopped for a moment, took a nice long look at her, she noticed his gaze lingered on her chest for far too long.

Just as she was about to remind the person before her about manners. He said. "Run!... Oh. And love the outfit. Bye!"

A screamed followed soon after as Hanai flew straight out of the forest and right in front of Yang. He wobbly stood up and cursed up a storm.

Yang said with worry and shock. "Hanai! What the hell happen to you!?"

Hanai took a moment to register his surrounding, then he noticed Yang, a black hair girl and that cowardly Imadori hiding behind the ruin. Hanai said to them. "Stay behind me all of you! It's a monster!"

The forest ground shook as something made it's way towards them, a deep throaty growl resonated through out the forest. Trees were gradually pushed aside as it closes in towards them.

Yang activated Ember Celica. Blake took out Gambol Shroud. Hanai kept his fist up and stood before the threat coming towards them.

A two meter tall red panda exited the forest. Yang's and Blake's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. Yang said with a snicker. "Hanai. Please tell me you did not get your butt handed to you by a red panda."

Yang had to admit that was the largest red panda she ever saw. And the cutest as well, with it's shiny luxurious reddish and black fur, along with splotches of white facial fur. It looked absolutely adorable. It's massive fluffy tail looked like the most comfortable body pillow... EVER.

As Yang and Blake gushed over how cute it was. The red panda charged at Hanai on all fours with a roar. One swipe. Hanai dodged left. Second swipe. He dodged right. The third swipe. He jumped back. Hanai could not find an opening.

'This is ridiculous! How can a red panda be so good at fighting! I can't find a single opening!' Hanai thought desperately.

It was then the red panda chose to stand upright. Hanai saw an opening and low kick the red panda on the knee. The red panda goes down with a pained cry. Yang and Blake cried out. "NO! Don't hurt it!"

Hanai looked at them in dismay and said angrily. "Umm. A little help!"

While the girl gushed over the injured red panda. Hanai quickly moved in with a finishing blow, just as he was about to hit the red panda. It looked at him with the most adorable and cute expression ever. Hanai froze and said. "Lovely!"

The red panda then suckered punched Hanai with an upper cut. As Hanai was lifted off the ground for a moment, the red panda executed a spinning back kick straight into Hanai's stomach, blasting him almost twenty foot back.

As Hanai flew through the air, his glasses came off and landed perfectly onto the red panda's face. Now it looked like it was wearing a thick black frame glasses.

"Oh my God!" Yang shouted as Hanai flew past her. She didn't spare a glance at Hanai. "Now it looks even MORE adorable!"

Hanai groaned while he laid on the floor. "I hate my life!"

Just as the red panda was about to move toward the down Hanai. Harima came through the bushes. The red panda looked down on Harima, and Harima glared back. Two massive aura clashed against each other as glasses glared at shades.

"Oh hey Kuuta. How's life been treating you?" Blake and Yang face planted the floor at Harima's casual greeting.

The red panda Kuuta seemed to relaxed and growled softly as if replying. Harima nodded. "Good Good. Glad to see you've been keeping up with the martial art training I taught you. Keep it up, someday even a Goliath will have trouble taking you down. But you really need to head back now, otherwise the zoo keepers are going to get worried."

Kuuta gave a throaty growl. Harima said quickly. "Hey. Hey. I will come visit at the weekend. I was busy for the past few weeks. Hey I promise alright, I will even bring you your favourite Neapolitan ice cream as an apology."

This seemed to satisfy Kuuta as he started to head towards Vale. It was then Hanai grabbed Harima by his collar. Hanai hissed. "You son of a... IT was because of you! I have seen hell! You taught that damn red panda how to fight!"

Yang cut in quickly. "Oh yes! It was a Kung Fu Panda. Get it!? Kung Fu..."

Blake groaned. "Yes we got it. It's a horrible pun Yang."

Harima then said nonchalantly. "If you got your butt whooped by Kuuta, it means you need more training. Don't come crying..."

A very girly scream were heard by everyone present. Hanai was the first to respond. "Some girl is in trouble. It came from..."

It was then the young boy Nara with a massive suitcase came out of the bushes and whizzed. "Harima... Hfff... Oh God!... the stitches!... please don't... run off like that."

It was then everyone heard another scream. "HEADS UP!" Ruby was falling from the sky.

Harima's eyes widened behind his shades in shock and fear. He shouted as he got into position to catch Ruby Rose. "I got you! I got..."

It was then Jaune Arc inexplicably flew in and knocked Ruby out of the air and into the trees. Harima stood there in a squat and ready to catch position, froze in disbelief at what had just happened.

'Jaune Arc! You cock blocking son of a bitch!' Harima thought darkly. Negative energy exploded from Harima in an enormous amount. Attracting multiple numbers of Grimm to him.

Chaos continued to ensue as an orange hair girl rode in on the back of an Ursa. The man with black hair and pink highlight soon came after the orange hair girl. They were soon joined by Pyrrha with a massive Death Stalker chasing after her.

Harima was happy that Ruby was able to reunite with her sister Yang. And he might have laughed at the orange hair girl's antic and Yang losing her temper.

However Harima was still frozen in that position due to a certain blond meddler called Jaune Arc. He lost his chance at catching Ruby and the perfect moment to confess his love. It would've been magical, Ruby in his arms as she look up at him with a blush on her face. As he whispered the three magic words to her...

'Jaune Arc. You will pay dearly for crossing my path. The power of my love will...' Harima thought darkly.

His thought was interrupted when someone said. "She's falling."

Harima looked up and saw Weiss Schnee falling towards him and then saw Jaune ready to leaped out from the tree to catch her. Harima picked up a small pebble, then beaned Jaune in the forehead as he was about to leap to Weiss rescue, knocking him out of the sky.

Jaune said in anguish as he fell to the ground. "Why? Harima. What did I ever do to you?"

Weiss was about to hit the ground, she braced for impact, one that never came. Instead she hanged upside down on one leg. The leg that Harima caught with ease.

As Weiss opened her eyes and realized she was upside down, she also realized she was wearing skirts. All the boys in front of her had a massive red blush on their face. Ruby covered her own eyes and she was also blushing. Yang giggled like a hyena.

Tears began to flood Weiss's eyes as she shouted at her tormentor who got her by one leg. "Let me go! You God damn hooligan! Creep! Pervert! I said LET..." Weiss landed upside down on her head as Harima let go.

"Gladly princess. You're a handful as it is." Harima said coolly.

"Let me at him! Let me at him! I'm going to rip him to shreds! I'm going tear him limb from limb!" Weiss was held back by Yang, Blake and Ruby.

"Easy there fancy panties! Ohh... Now that's a good pun! Or maybe sexy..." Yang said with a smile.

"Yang. I swear I will turn you into an ice sculpture..." Weiss threatened, but was interrupted when the Death Stalker charged towards them.

Ruby shouted enthusiastically. "I got this!" She charged straight at the Death Stalker with her incredible speed. As she brought Crescent Rose down onto the Death Stalker, everything went horribly wrong. The blade glanced off the thick armour of the Grimm and she was knocked back as the Grimm slammed it's claw forward.

Ruby realized she was in big trouble and made a tactical retreat, however not before firing couple of shoots into the Death Stalker's face. Which made it very angry.

Ruby ran as fast as she could back towards the group, Yang ran towards her, trying to reach her. However they were cut off from each other as the massive Nevermore launched numerous number of feathers at the two sisters. The feathers cut off Ruby's escape and pinned her to the ground when one of them hit her cloak. Several feathers barred Yang's way.

Yang shouted in panic. "Ruby! RUN!"

Ruby yelled back. "I'm trying!" Both girls could only watch in horror as the massive stinger from the Death Stalker descend on Ruby.

Ruby closed her eyes in fear, await for the oncoming pain that never came.

"You are such a child! AND YOU! I got this hooligan!" Ruby recognised that voice. It belong to Weiss.

Ruby opened her eyes and saw a wall of ice trapping the Death Stalker stinger and Harima griped the golden stinger in his right hand. Ruby could see cracks forming on the surface of the stinger.

"This is way over your head princess. You're not strong enough to take on a Grimm this old." Harima said without even looking at Weiss.

"Not strong enough!? Not strong ENOUGH!? I was taught by the BEST sword instructors in the world. My weapon is top of the line technology from Atlas! And what do you have!? And where is your weapon?" Weiss argued.

Harima snorted. "I don't need weapons. I am a weapon. And those so call sword instructor probably did nothing more then teach you traditional forms and how to dance properly. I can tell by the hesitation in your footwork. Now step aside and let a real man show you how to fight a Grimm."

Weiss bristled and shouted right into Harima's face. "You are such a sexist pig! How dare you look down on me like that. I will make you eat those..."

Yang shouted at them. "HEY! Love birds! Get a room, you two."

Both Harima and Weiss shouted in sync with each other. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING LOVE BIRDS!"

Harima and Weiss glared at each other as Yang said to them. "Let's get the relic and get out of here. And you two are scaring Ruby."

Yang was right. Ruby looked rather pale and stared at the arguing couple. As Yang pulled Ruby away and back to the group, the ice holding the Death Stalker shattered as the enraged Grimm began to lunged straight for Ruby. Weiss screamed in dismay.

"That's enough out of you!" Harima growled. His grip was still on the Death Stalker's stinger. His left hand shot out and grip the tail side of the stinger, with a mighty pull. Harima ripped the stinger from the tail.

The enraged Death Stalker screamed as it changed target and gone after Harima with Weiss next to him. Harima threw the stinger away and shoved Weiss out of the way behind him. His shove threw Weiss straight into the air, well away from him and the Death Stalker.

Weiss landed on her rear, right next to Ruby and Yang, she got up and shouted. "This is the last straw! Now you're shoving me around!"

"Shut up!" Weiss clamped up. She could feel something hostile in the air and it was coming from Harima. He continued. "Now watch and learn princess. This is how you FIGHT a Grimm."

The enraged Death Stalker's right claw shot out, attempting to catch and eviscerate it's target. Harima casually took a step back. The claw hit nothing but an after image.

However the Death Stalker was not done yet, It's left claw quickly followed with lightning speed. It was going to hit, the Death Stalker was certain of it, thus it was confused when it's prey vanished and it's claw snapped on nothing but air.

The Death Stalker was not the only one confused. Weiss also lost sight of Harima at that moment along with Ruby, Yang and Nora. Weiss shouted. "Where did he go!?"

Blake said to them all. "Up." They looked up and saw Harima came down on top of the Death Stalker's head with a mighty stomp. It's power was so great, it sounded like a bomb had gone off. The Death Stalker's underbelly slammed into the ground from the sudden and overpowering impact. It was pinned down, the stomp also cracked the century old thick armour.

The Death Stalker desperately tried to throw Harima off it's back, as it lifted it's legs and tried to push off, Harima stomped down again. The sound of explosion was heard once again, greater then before. Slamming the Death Stalker back onto the floor and further cracking it's armour. It desperately swung it's stinger-less tail at it's tormentor, it was easy swatted away by Harima's hand.

Harima stomped down for the final time, explosion greater then the previous two erupted. The Death Stalker's century old armour shattered, black blood oozed from the fatal wound and the Death Stalker began to evaporate in it's death throes.

Everyone with the exception of Hanai, Nara and Imadori watched the unfolding event with awe and shock. Mostly awe from Nora as she jumped up and down in sheer excitement. A fly almost flew into Jaune's gaping mouth at the brutal display.

Harima walked backed to the group with a cocky smile aimed at Weiss. He looked toward Ruby and she was hiding behind Yang. Ruby said to her sister. "Yang. He's scary. Please make him go away."

Ahh yes. A brutal and violent beat down with a generous side of gore did not always impress the ladies. Harima felt soul crushing despair when Ruby said that. He didn't hear the words of congratulation from almost everyone else.

Nara came up to him and said. "Good job Harima."

Harima hanged his head and said as if his very soul had already departed. "Yea... sure..."

Nara whispered. "Harima. Who is it you wanted to team up with?"

Harima pointed toward Ruby as she and Weiss came out of the ruin with a golden knight chess piece. Another misunderstanding was ensured.

Nara was surprised. Harima wanted to partner with Weiss Schnee!? Guess the old proverb was true after all. You tend to pick on the one you liked the most. Nara whispered to the lifeless Harima. "They got the golden knight piece. If you go into the temple and grab a golden knight before anyone else. We will team up with Ruby Rose and..."

Harima was already gone. He ran into the ruin before anyone else and grabbed a relic. He ran back to Nara with a big smile on his face. "There! Got it! A golden knight piece!"

There was only silent as Nara looked at the piece in Harima's hand. Nara coughed and said. "Harima. That's not a knight piece. That's a golden bishop." Nara wondered if Harima was an idiot.

"What!? But look at it! It's got an armour helmet!" Harima said with dismay.

Nara pointed at Yang and Blake, as they walked out with a golden knight piece. "That's a knight piece."

"WHAT! That's not a knight! That a horse! A pony at best!" It was then Harima realized he missed his chance. He wouldn't be on Ruby Rose's team. Harima screamed in an all consuming despair. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **A/N: Here is another update. Yes my fellow reader, I already have a few chapter written up and ready for publish. You'll be surprise how easy it is to complete a chapter when you set a limit of 3000 words maximum. Not to mention the plots and story flows very nicely at the moment for this crossover. Now onto the reviews.**

 **rex: Weiss will have nightmare. The first day of Beacon is going to literally burn into her memory. Ruby's innocent is what's going to make this REALLY fun. All the misunderstanding that will ensue. Yang is most likely going to kill Harima if she finds out, along with Ruby's father Taiyang and Qrow. But knowing Harima's luck, he probably going to accidentally confess his love to Taiyang by mistake.**

 **aja: No harem mate. School Rumble will never be School Rumble if there is a harem. School Days on the other... Never mind. That is a dark dark road.**

 **MorenoX25: Glad you enjoyed it :).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Initiation mayhem Part 3**

'He's strong. Very strong.' Yang thought to herself. Yang knew she pack quite a punch, but compare to Harima's stomp... She would have to train harder. Maybe she could ask for some advice from him.

Pyrrha had a big smile on her face. She couldn't wait to fight Harima. At long last, someone that could present a real challenge. Pyrrha looked to her shaking hand, she knew now for certain. This was excitement, pure adrenalin rush. She found a worthy opponent.

Weiss huffed. "Show off. Bet my sister can kick your butt." She was still obviously upset at the way Harima had treated her.

Jaune stood around like a statue. With his mouth open.

Ruby once again placed her big sister between herself and Harima.

Lie Ren hummed as he carefully analysed all of Harima's movement, his punch, those kicks or 'stomps'. The Aura he sensed from Harima were refine, controlled and most importantly. They were used subconsciously. From what he could observe. Harima use of Aura and it's manipulation seemed second nature, almost like flexing a muscle or taking a walk. Ren wondered what kind of hellish training he must had gone through to attain such control and habit.

"HEY! Beard guy! Do those stomp again! They almost as awesome as Magnhild... hey! Are those boots your weapon!? Wait! You got robot legs don't you!? That's so cool! I wish..." Nora squealed with joy.

Ren was very worried, along with everyone else present. Not because of Nora's endless chatter, or surprisingly, annoying one of the strongest person he had ever met. What had Ren worried were Harima laying face down in the dirt with his butt in the air. He looked completely drained, as if he gave up on life itself. He was also very concerned about Nora poking Harima's butt with a stick the entire time she was talking... better burn that stick later.

Nara walked up next to Nora and Harima. "Nora. Can you leave Harima alone for a moment. He must be tired from the fight with the Death Stalker."

Nora pouted. "Aww. But I want to see if he got robot legs."

Ren step in and dragged Nora away. He said to Nara. "I will take care of Nora. Please bring Harima back as soon as you can."

"Tell me if he got robot legs later! OK! Promise! Pinky swear! OHH... I wonder how far up those robot legs go... maybe I should take his pants off." Nora shouted after Nara and Harima.

Nara kneeled down and said. "Harima. Come on, it's not the end of the world. I'm sure..."

Harima responded pitifully. "Leave me alone... let me die here... it's all over."

"Harima. It's not over. I'm sure you will get plenty of chances. All first year share the same building." Nara said.

"Some other guy are going take her away. I bet Jaune is on the same team as her." Harima groaned lifelessly.

"Actually, It seem like Weiss and Ruby will team up with Yang and Blake. It's going to be an all girls t..." Nara was almost blown back when Harima stood up cover in the flame of youth.

"Thank you Nara! You really are a good guy! I can already feel the flames of my love burning!" Harima roared.

Which coincide with an unearthly roar from the forest. Everyone looked toward the forest with trepidation. The earth shook ever more violently as something close in on them. Even Jaune shook himself out of his stupor.

Everyone moved away from the forest edge. Ruby shouted. "We all got the Relic. Let get out of here!"

Suddenly a tree flew from the depth of the forest, directly at Ruby Rose. However before it could even get close to her. Harima already jumped and kicked the huge tree out of the air. Everyone watched the forest in anticipation. Yang said with as much confident as she could muster. "It's probably that red panda Kuuta, maybe he want another round with..."

Yang was cut off when another roar came from the forest, the trees closes to them toppled as a twenty stories tall Goliath crash into the opening. It was followed by large numbers of Beowolf, Boarbatusk and Ursa. Hanai growled with a serious tone. "What the hell is a Goliath doing here!?"

It's then Imadori made his input. "For that number of Grimm and a Goliath to come here. They must have noticed a massive source of negative emotion. That Goliath is almost frothing at it's mouth and... looking towards Harima..."

Everyone looked towards Harima as he was sweating bullets. Hanai said with an undertone of anger. "Harima! Didn't you know negative emotion attracts Grimm. What kind of negative emotion could you possibly have that can attract a FREAKING Goliath!"

It was Nara who stepped in. "Everyone. Now is not the time to place blame, what has happen, happened. What we need now is a plan and I got one. I need everyone's help."

Hanai sighed and said. "Sorry for that outburst. What's the plan?"

Nara said to them. "Hanai. Imadori. Harima. I need you three to stay with me against the Grimm horde and Goliath before us. Miss Rose."

"Yes!" Ruby literally appeared before Nara in a swirl of rose petals.

"I need you to take everyone else with you towards the cliff, and attract the Nevermore with your..." Nara didn't get to finish as Weiss interrupted.

"We're staying. There are too many of them! You..."

"Don't need the help princess." Harima interrupted.

Weiss bristled and was about to shout at Harima. He glared at Weiss and said. "Princess. You saw how I dealt with that Death Stalker. Do you honestly think I will lose to a mere Goliath or some Beowolf... or are you jealous of my strength. You can be honest with me."

Weiss turned red at Harima's infuriating smirk. She said with no small amount of anger. "Fine! You better come back alive. If you die here... I will murder you!"

Blake almost raised an eye brow at the scene before her, it looked very familiar. Ahh. It's just like the heroin from Ninja of Love, when she challenged her arch nemesis and eventually fell in love with him and vice versa. Turning him away from the path of evil with hot and steamy...

'Now is so not the time for smut!' Blake chided herself.

"There's no time! Lets go! The Nevermore is coming around!" Ruby shouted.

Nara quickly said to Ruby. "Miss Rose! Fire power from all eight of you can take down the Nevermore. Aim at the throat! It's vulnerable there. Now go!"

Ruby nodded and ran off with everyone else, she shot the Nevermore with her sniper rifle and got it's attention.

As soon as Ruby and her group out of earshot. Nara said. "Harima. How confident are you on taking down that Goliath?"

"I can take it down. Done it before when the Old Man threw me into a Grimm infested mountain. The problem is the time it will take to bring it down. Best case scenario in a one on one. Thirty minutes." Harima said with concern.

"Anyone here got weapon that could hurt a Goliath?" Nara said to the rest.

Hanai said. "Is that why you send them away?"

"Yes. None of them have weapons that could deal enough damage to a Goliath. Not even Yang's Ember Celica." Nara said.

Imadori piped in. "Sorry Nara. My weapon isn't really suited on dealing with a Goliath."

"Guess me and Harima will deal with the Goliath." Hanai said as he activated his gauntlet. Metal plates began to overlap and cover his fists and his entire forearms. Thick metal band with spike formed in front of his fist. Dust cylinders became visible, filled to the brim with bright red dust in the right gauntlet and earthly brown in the left gauntlet. Those cylinder were attached to the thick metal band in front of his fist.

"Namazu is the name of my gauntlets. You better give everything you got Harima." Hanai said while glaring at him.

"Phfff. You better not slow me down. Karate kid." Harima took his stance next to Hanai.

Nara threw his suitcase down in front of him. Sounds of hiss and click could be heard from the massive metal box. "I can't help you two against the Goliath, I didn't bring my cannon with me since it got held up at the airport."

The suitcase opened as two dozen customized rifles began to unfold, they levitated and float around Nara. Each rifle pointed at a different Grimm. All the rifles looked like lever-action Winchester Model 94.

"Legion and I will wipe out all the smaller Grimm. Leave them to me and focus on the Goliath." Nara said with confident.

Harima looked over to Hanai. "Hey Karate kid. Ever fought a Goliath before?"

"No. We didn't come across one when my master threw me into a forest. And stop calling me Karate kid. It's Hanai Haruki, dammit!" Hanai retorted sharply.

Harima said seriously. "Follow my every move and be careful. Goliath are cleaver and extremely devious. They know how to defend and counter attack. They are also night invincible, unless you know where to hit."

Harima's smirk turned down right evil. "And I know everyone of it's weak spot thank to that crazy Old Man and his insane training."

The silent signal were triggered when a Beowolf roared and charged. Followed by dozens of it's brethren. More Grimm poured out of the forest following the Goliath's charge.

Harima and Hanai charged towards the Goliath at the same time as flashes of blue, red and gold erupted behind them. Nara's 'Legion' had opened fire. Two dozen rifles discharged dust enhanced rounds into the oncoming Grimm.

Flash of red lit a Beowolf on fire as dust enhanced round collided with it's abdomen. Flash of blue encased a Boarbatusk's head in solid ice, it lost its footing and shattered it's frozen head into a hundred pieces. Flash of gold blew a massive hole into an Ursa's chest, it looked dumbly at the open cavity and even put it's paw through before it fell over dead.

Even thought two dozen were killed in the first salvo and many more in the following salvo, the Grimm knew no fear and kept coming. Dozens more poured through the forest, a tide of black surged towards them. It looked like the entire forest had turned against them.

Even with the fire power from 'Legion'. Dozens of Beowolf managed to charge through and head towards Nara, with the intention of tearing him to pieces. It was then Imadori said in a nonchalant tone. "Ara Ara. I'm not really a man of violence. Ladies tend to dislike violence as a whole. However since there aren't any ladies present..." Imadori smiled as he bowed to the charging Beowolf. "I can go all out."

All the Beowolfs felt something tug on their necks. With a grand one hundred and eighty spin from Imadori and a whisper. "I call this the hanging garden of Grimm." Two dozen Beowolf were tugged off the ground by their necks. All of them pulled towards a nearby tree by the near invisible strands. Each were hanged on various branches on the tree, everyone of them flailed and struggled to free themselves from the string's choking grasp. And with every struggle the string bite deeper and deeper until a river of black blood soaked the very ground they hanged from.

Imadori retracted the nano wires and said with a dramatic pose. "None shall escape their fate from the threads of my beloved Norns."

"Imadori! A little help here! Get those Ursas before they reach us!" Nara shouted with a little panic.

"Hai. Nara. Leave them to me." The two young man fought against the tide of Grimm. Allowing Harima and Hanai the space they need to bring the Goliath down.

While Nara and Imadori fought. Harima and Hanai bulldozed their way towards the Goliath. Their combine attack launched Grimm left and right into the air. Most with crushed skulls, caved in sternum or broken necks and back.

As they closed in on the Goliath, an air born Ursa was thrown their way. Harima was about to kick the Ursa out of the way when a burning meteor blew the Ursa out of the skies.

"You didn't say the damn Goliath can throw Ursa at us!" Hanai shouted as he slammed his left gauntlet into the ground and pulled a massive amount of dirt and rock.

"I did say they were clever and devious! What were you expecting when you hear me say that!? That it does circus trick!" Harima shouted back. The piece of earth within Hanai's gauntlet imploded into an impossibly solid mass with a light brown glow.

"Actually. YES! Clever and devious does not account for flying Ursa!" Hanai argued as he punched the solid mass of earth with his right gauntlet. Turned it into a deadly flaming projectile that smashed into the Goliath's face. It did nothing except pissing it off.

"Go right!" Harima shouted as the Goliath's gigantic trunk came down. Harima and Hanai managed to avoid the trunk and narrowly avoided the enormous tusks.

The Goliath was indecisive as to who to go after. It took a moment looking left then right. That was all the window Harima needed.

"Right ankle!" Hanai reacted immediately and slammed Namazu into the side of the Goliath's gigantic ankle. At the same time Harima executed a powerful straight kick into the other side of the same ankle. As tough and invincible as the Goliath was, the imploding strike of Harima and Hanai shattered it's right ankle, the Goliath screamed in rage and agony as it fell onto one knee, it's ankle no longer able to handle it's weight.

"Left ankle!" Harima quick stepped to the other side of the Goliath just as Hanai readied his second attack with Namazu. Their combined attack shattered the Goliath's left ankle.

The Goliath roared in rage, both rear ankles shattered. It reared it's front legs high into the air. Harima recognised the attack and shouted with deafening yell. "EVERYONE JUMP!"

Everyone jumped the moment when the massive twenty stories Goliath stomped down. The force of the stomp not only shook the earth, it utterly shattered the ground within a hundred meter radius. The earth breaking force caused fissure to appear on the ground, it toppled trees, flung man size boulders up into the air. Many Grimm perished when trees and boulders crushed them. A massive dust cloud obscured everything in the centre.

Nara jumped onto his levitated Legion, while Imadori hanged onto a wire attached to one of his Legion. Nara could not believe the devastation before him. He shouted. "Harima! Hanai!" He only received a roar from the Goliath as his response.

As the dust cloud disperse. The Goliath was in full view, it's hateful glare locked onto Nara and Imadori. It never saw the killing blow.

"Temple! NOW!" With the Goliath's head lowered and the suddenly elevated landscape. Harima and Hanai were able leaped up on either side of the Goliath's head.

' **Doutsui Sajin Thrust!** ' Hanai's eyes flashed eerie white with Aura as he executed a powerful straight punch into the side of the Goliath's head, right at it's weakest and thinnest part of it's skull.

' **Hurricane Kick!** ' At the exact same time Harima launched his most powerful kick straight into the other side of the Goliath's skull.

The combine attack caused a reverberating sonic boom right in the centre of the Goliath's skull. It's skull shattered on impact, blood vessel exploded within the brain from the extreme impact of the combine attack. Blood leaked out of the Goliath's trunks, mouth, eyes and ears. It took it's final breath as it fell.

The few remaining Grimm that weren't killed by the Goliath's attack were shot down by Legion. All four soon joined up with each other. Nara and Imadori looked with concern as Hanai glared at Harima with a scowl on his face. Harima was no different, he glared at Hanai with equal intensity. Then all of the sudden they clasp each others forearm in brothers of arms hand shake.

"Not bad. Karate Kid. That last move was pretty impressive." Harima smiled as he said this.

"You're not bad yourself... for a gangster. And stop calling me Karate Kid!" Hanai also said with a half hearted scowl.

Nara said to them. "Guys. We need to get going and check everyone else is all right."

Everyone agreed and made their ways to the cliff. They found Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren fighting another Death Stalker, slightly larger then the one Harima fought. While Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake fought the Nevermore on the abandon ruin.

Both group were in a stalemate against their opponents. Nara said with a serious tone. "Harima, Hanai. Help Pyrrha and her group against the Death Stalker. Imadori, you're with me against the Nevermore. We need to help them now."

All four ran to help their fellow initiates.

 **A/N: And done for this chapter. I will be moving onto the review and polish up the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Send me plenty of feed back and reviews.**

 **Knight of the Iron Hammer Vita: Not really to be perfectly honest. In season two of RWBY. Coco took out three alpha Beowulf. Death Stalker and three Nevermore by herself. Now that op even if she did use a mini-gun. But if you need a sense of how powerful he is. Lets say below Crow and Winter. Harima is work in progress.**

 **Think of it like this. OP in combat, but damn horrible at getting his message or intention across. The poor man is going to suffer during this fanfic, because I can be pretty evil when I want to be, and it's School Rumble. You must have misunderstandings by the truck load.**

 **Rex: Hey you're right on almost everything. To be honest Harima never got together with Tenma in the end did break a conventional mode back then. Although I am surprised he ended up with Erie. For my Fic I'm also brain storming a few ideas and how certain pairing could happen. Those two obviously would either be Ruby or Weiss. That in itself is quite a dilemma if you think about it.**

 **Now as for the 'Old Man' I think you may have your answer in the next chapter. :)**

 **MorenoX25: That is true. There are already girls interested in Harima before he even came to Beacon and those two are going to cause some real hell in beacon. ;)**

 **SandyLS: Wise words my friend wise words indeed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Initiation mayhem Part 4**

 **A/N: Last chapter of the Initiation arc. After this one there will be plenty of School Rumble humour and simple day to day of Beacon with little to no fight. I hope you all enjoy the chapters so far. Without further a due, I present the last chapter of initiation mayhem.**

Just as Harima and his group about to engage the Goliath and massive horde of Grimm.

To say Glynda was shock, would be an understatement. How did a Goliath managed to get this close without them noticing was beyond her. She quickly dialled a number, but was stop by Ozpin as he rest his hand on her scroll.

"Ozpin!? We have to stop the initiation. They are not..." Glynda said with worry.

"Do you doubt your cousin's ability in taking down a Goliath? I thought..." Ozpin said before being interrupted.

"No. Harima can handle something like that given time. It's everyone else near him I'm worry about. We have to stop this now!" Just as Glynda was about to continue her dialling.

"They will be fine. Here is the transcript of Hanai Haruki, Nara Kentaro and Imadori Kyousuke. Miss Rose and Mr Arc team will be safe as long as they are close by." Ozpin assured Glynda.

Glynda took a quick look at the transcript and was surprised. It wasn't their grade or weapon that surprised her. It was the hunter and huntress that had recommended them. Glynda said with annoyance. "Why wasn't I inform of this sooner!?"

Ozpin was silent for a moment before replying. "...I wanted to leave it as a surprise."

Glynda almost took out her riding crop. God knows Ozpin deserved every lash. Instead she settled for a huff. "And here I worried for nothing."

"Oh Glynda... Please record everything they do. It will be... educational." This time Glynda did take out her riding crop and whipped Ozpin across his ass.

(Line break)

Pyrrha along with Jaune, Ren and Nora had a hard time fighting the second Death Stalker. She should have known something was wrong when the stinger they eviscerated bounced off the Death Stalker's thick armour. Ren was hurt when the Death Stalker knocked him into the stone pillar. Nora was able to crack the Death Stalker's armour and knock it over the cliff. That was when the massive explosion occurred.

Pyrrha's eyes widened in shock at the devastation close to where Harima and his group were fighting the Goliath. The tremor almost knocked her over, it certainly knock Jaune and Ren over. Pyrrha was really worried as a massive dust cloud rose up, she almost got decapitated by the Death Stalker's pincer.

She was knocked down by Jaune at the last second. It was then she realized the Death Stalker had managed to climbed back up and was ready for round two. Ren and Jaune were exhausted, she stood with Nora and tried to barred the Death Stalker's path to it's easy prey.

"GET DOWN!" Pyrrha dropped down and dragged Nora with her. A flaming meteor exploded in the Death Stalker's face, burning it's eyes and blinding it. It screeched in rage at the sudden pain and unexpected attack.

Hanai jumped over Pyrrha, then slides under the Death Stalker feet first. Charging up Namazu, he drove both gauntlet into the Death Stalker's underbelly.

' **Yamazuki Revised!** ' The normal Yamazuki were a double punch karate technique. The upper punch to the face were meant for distraction and obscure your opponent's vision, while the lower punch was the real attack designed to send shock into the main body.

The Yamazuki Revised were designed for Grimm to send massive momentum with both fist for maximum damage. Both fists were the real attack. Hanai with his back against the floor had the maximum leverage when he executed the Yamazuki Revised. All his strength and power from Namazu launched the Death Stalker high into the skies, over Pyrrha and her group.

"Finish it! Harima!" Hanai shouted as the Death Stalker flew straight toward Harima Kenji.

Harima saw the Death Stalker fell towards him upside-down. It's armoured back aimed towards him. Harima breathed in and took a casual stance, attaining supreme balance and calm. To his eyes he saw every weak point on the Death Stalker falling towards him. Just as the Death Stalker were less then a second from falling onto him, he executed an attack he learned from the 'Old Man'.

' **Korui Nuki!** ' A vertical kick of unrivalled power and precision. The ground he stood on shattered under the massive force of the kick. The leg he used to kick the Death Stalker struck with unimaginable force. By all logic, Harima's legs should have broke from the enormous mass and thick bone like armour of the Death Stalker, armour that could repeal bullets and grenades.

However it was the Death Stalker that had been broken. It's back snapped, it's armour shattered. It broke in half and fell on either side of Harima in two pieces. Harima stood unscathed and untouched by the rapidly evaporating Death Stalker.

Nora squealed. "Told you he got robot legs... ohhh. Does that make him a cyborg!? Maybe he got other Robot parts..."

"NORA!" Ren shouted in agony. "Please stop jumping all over me!" Ren groaned from the ground under Nora's feet.

"Sorry Ren." Nora giggled.

Pyrrha said to them. "We gotta help Ruby..." Pyrrha was rendered speechless by what she saw on the cliff.

(Line break)

As Hanai launched his flaming meteor at the Death Stalker. Imadori and Nara rushed past the distracted Grimm and came to the cut off ruin. Imadori grabbed Nara and carried him under his arm, as he launched his threads from Norns and swung them towards the ruin, towards Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang.

Ruby and her group tried to bring down the massive Nevermore. They tried to follow Nara's advice and aim their firearm at the Nevermore's neck. It was easier said then done. The Nevermore had smashed up the ruin, launched feathers at them and tried to snatch them from the air. Ruby had a plan, Yang was going to be the bait to bring the Nevermore down. However just before Yang could leap up and blast her shot gun down the Nevermore's throat. The ruin shook violently, everyone kept their footing. But the Nevermore screeched and flew further up. It had became cautious.

Ever since then. The Nevermore had kept high in the air, launching feathers at them. Attempting to wear them down. Yang was also becoming more and more angry. It was then Nara landed next to her with Imadori.

"Is everyone ok?" Nara asked.

"Just peachy! Damn thing won't come down!" Yang growled as more feathers hit their cover.

Imadori added. "Umm. It has become weary because of the Goliath's attack earlier. It's actually showing intelligence for once."

Blake said. "Got any bright ideas. Only Weiss's Glyph and Ruby's rifle are able to reach the Nevermore."

Nara looked at the Nevermore and said. "Let me give it a shot."

Ruby looked over and said. "Ohh yea! What weapon do you ha..."

Ruby's jaw almost hit the floor as twenty customized Winchester rifles began to float and took aim at the distant Nevermore. Her eyes sparkled as the rifles opened fired simultaneously. Series of red blue and gold explosions erupted on the distant Nevermore. It shriek in rage at the sudden assault of fire, ice and earth.

Weiss looked equally stunned. "Now that's impressive, is that your Semblance?"

"Yes. My Semblance is telekinesis." Nara said.

Ruby with stars in her eyes shouted. "Wow! Then you're just like Miss Goodwitch!"

"Oh no no no! Mine is nowhere near that level of power! The most I can lift is that heavy suitcase. I can't do the things that Miss Goodwitch can do!" Nara said nervously.

Yang shouted. "Hate to break up the party. It's coming back for a second round!"

Another storm of feathers rained down on their position as the Nevermore flew past above. Still keeping it's distance.

"Knew that won't be enough!" Nara said, he then looked to Imadori. "Is there anyway you can use you threads to bring it down!?"

Imadori looked over and said seriously. "It's too far out. If I can attach even a single thread to it. Then I can bring it down to the ground. Even then I will need a good ten seconds to prepare."

Nara thought for a moment. "I might have a way. Make what ever preparation you need Imadori. Everyone cover Imadori and myself. I'm going to bring that giant turkey to the ground."

"Well what ever it is. It better work!" Yang shouted as she blasted deadly feathers out off the sky.

Nara pulled out three blue dust crystal from his metal suitcase. Each the size of a small fist with a silver disc at the centre. The silver disc was the detonator.

Weiss's eyes widened in surprise. "Nara. Where did you get those top grade dust crystal?"

"Another time Miss Schnee." Nara then turned to Imadori. "Imadori, attach your thread to those dust crystal."

"Hai hai. Nara." Imadori attached three threads to each crystals.

A massive feather slammed close to the group. Blake shouted. "Any time today would be nice!"

Nara focused on the three blue dust crystal before him and extended his will and semblance. The three crystal floated before him and with a single gesture of pointing at the Nevermore. The three crystal shot off like bullets.

The three crystal left behind trails of blue light as it streaked towards the Nevermore. Then they split up. One to the left wing, one to the right and last one towards the tail. They exploded with massive force, freezing the Nevermore's wings and tail. The Nevermore furiously flapped it's wings breaking majority of the ice, it had already lost considerable amount of altitude.

"Damn! Just a bit lower then I would have have him!" Yang shouted.

"Ara ara. Never fret my beautiful Yang. I will bring the Nevermore to you." Imadori said with a wink.

"Oi! I'm not your anything! Got that!?" Imadori just laughed as he approached a man size pillar.

"Now. How does it go again? Oh right! Hand on the top right and leg at the bottom left." Imadori placed a hand on the top right angle of the pillar and place his foot on the opposite bottom left. With an effortless motion, the pillar broke and spun madly in mid air and right into the canyon.

"Why did you do that!" Ruby asked.

"Just watch. If you blink you will miss it." Imadori said with confidence.

It was then Ruby caught sight of Imadori's almost invisible threads, connected to the fallen pillar and several more pillars around them. Each pillars then broke from their place and follow the first pillar down the canyon. Her eyes followed the numerous threads... straight up into the skies towards... the Nevermore!

The Nevermore screeched in agony as numerous nano wires cut into all parts of it's body and was being pulled down towards the cliff. It slammed into the cliff with devastating force, it's wings broken. It screeched hatefully at it's tormentors as it pushed itself back to it's feet.

"I got this!" Ruby shouted as Yang and Blake set up an elastic cord between the pillars. Ruby leaped onto the elastic cord, that was held in place by Weiss's glyph.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Can't I?" Weiss said smoothly.

"You can't." Ruby said with confusion.

"Of course I CAN!" Weiss shouted angrily.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at the Nevermore as she was launched towards it. Rose pedal traced her flight as Crescent Rose increased her speed. The scythe looped under the Nevermore's neck as Ruby landed feet first on the vertical cliff. With Weiss's glyph she managed to ran up the cliff, dragging the Nevermore with her. And with a final heave, Crescent Rose separated the Nevermore's head from it's body. Ruby landed gracefully on the cliff top.

Nara's jaw almost came off. "Oh wow!"

Imadori gave a nod. "Ara ara. That girl got some nice move, shame her chest is so small." That earned him a death glare from Yang.

Hanai said with a smile. "Knew little Ruby got talents. Summer would be proud of her."

Harima felt like he fell in love all over again. Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were a bit confused by the mellow look Harima had on his expression.

"OH NO! Don't go into standby mode. Did they forcefully install you with Windows 10! Don't crash!" No one had a clue what Nora was talking about, guess she still thought Harima was some kind of robot.

(Line break)

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieve the white knight pieces. This day forward you will be known as team RWBY. Led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said with a hint of pride.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang shouted as she hugged Ruby.

After a moment celebration. Ozpin said while looking at Harima. "And finally. Harima Kenji, Nara Kentaro, Hanai Haruki, Imadori Kyousuke. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces." Ozpin noticed Harima seemed disappointed by this. He continued none the less. "This day forward you will be know as team NIHK or Knights. Led by Nara Kentaro."

"What!? Me!?" Nara said with shock.

"Yes young man. Congratulation." Ozpin said with a smile.

Ozpin thought to himself. 'This is going to be a VERY interesting year.'

Ozpin had no idea how true those words were.

After the ceremony, one students checked on her scroll at the latest breaking news. "This is Lisa Lavender bringing the latest breaking news in Vale." The image switched to a giant Red Panda walking down the street with a thick black frame glasses on it's face. "As you can see. The city mascot Kuuta has returned with a new look. Experts are baffled as to how Kuuta obtained such stylish accessory or even wore them correctly. However many of Kuuta's fan agree that look will be a new craze in Vale. Whatever will they think off next."

 **A/N: Here are the transcript for Team NIHK. Only essential information are made available.**

 **Name: Nara Kentaro**

 **Age: 16**

 **Weapon: Legion (Numerous rifles and cannons)**

 **Semblance: Telekinesis. Exceptional high precision. Low power, low weight limit**

 **Recommendation: Thousand blades Mistress (Name: Classified)**

 **Other notes: Nara is an exceptionally bright young man with extensive knowledge in firearms in all it's form and group battle tactics.**

 **(Line break)**

 **Name: Imadori Kyousuke**

 **Age: 17**

 **Weapon: Norns (Nano wire gloves)**

 **Semblance: Ability to manipulate material density and volume. Imadori uses this Semblance to direct and extend the range of his threads of Norns. In theory he can perhaps even manipulate the thickness of the nano wires for lethal purpose. Effects are temporary.**

 **Recommendation: The Philosopher (Name: Classified)**

 **Other notes: Imadori is known as a notorious play boy that has earned the ire of his master. Little is known as to what had triggered this hostility. When asked, Imadori said his master gave him two choices. Either join Beacon or become a monastery monk under his tutelage. Imadori chose the former.**

 **When asked as to why he did not make Norns as lethal as possible by thinning it's wire to cut more easily. Imadori answered that his master forbade him, and he agreed with him whole heartedly.**

 **(Line break)**

 **Name: Hanai Haruki**

 **Age: 17**

 **Weapon: Namazu (Dual dust pressure gauntlets)**

 **Semblance: Unknown.**

 **Recommendation: The Brawler (Name: Classified)**

 **Other notes: 'Kids got a good heart and a stick up his ass.' Was his master's comment. Hanai's has a rare condition of dormant Semblance, even thought his Aura is unlocked completely with exceptional control and reserve quantity.**

 **Although no one knows the reason why some people have this condition. It is theorised that the individual may be able to unlock it in stressful condition.**

 **(Line break)**

 **Name: Harima Kenji**

 **Age: 17**

 **Weapon: None**

 **Semblance: Classified**

 **Recommendation: Glynda Goodwitch on behalf of the Old Man of the Mountain. (Name: Classified)**

 **Other notes: Harima Kenji allegedly ran away from the Old Man just a little over a year ago. He is under strict oath and agreement to never use his Semblance without the Old Man's consent and supervision.**

 **It is also speculated that his Semblance might be responsible for the unusual colour of his Aura, which is black.**

 **Harima Kenji is the disciple of the Old Man instead of being his apprentice.**

 **Warning! All information marked 'Classified' under Harima Kenji is at level beyond any jurisdiction of nations or military organization. Breaking any of this classified information will bring the wrath of the Old Man on the perpetrator regardless of their position or importance.**

 **I hope you enjoy that little transcript. Now onto the Review.**

 **Rex: Hey. Thanks for the review. I will start with Imadori. I guess you can say he's like a half way fusion of Walter and Lubbock. Walter is practically invincible with his wires, cutting anything and everything, while Imadori chose to be creative and strangle or lightly cut his opponent instead. Imadori could be like Walter, but he won't be and there is a good reason for that. I will let you figure that out.**

 **I might consider Imadori along the Lubbock path, using wires more creatively, not on the whole make a shield or sword with wire. But clever manipulation instead.**

 **As for Harima's fighting style. He's going to be like the Old Man eventually. At the moment his most powerful attacks are from his kicks, which he won't use against another human opponent (He might kill them by accident) and only reserves his kick for Grimm. Of course in the future that might change. Imagine some one made Ruby cry (Hint: Mercury) and Harima saw this. He will cripple them for good.**

 **The thing with writing a fighting style and battle. It can be pretty difficult to describe the movement and all it's follow up in words. Some writer could write ten thousand words on a single battle. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them. I seen too many Dragon Ball, I became traumatize by prolong battle.**

 **Gurat: I hope you guessed correctly ;)**

 **MorenoX25: oh yes. Starting next chapter. Shenanigans starts.**

 **Amvmaster: Glad you enjoyed it :)**

 **Until next time. One chapter ahead. Gonna see if I can write more up before the weekend comes around.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Unexpected exposure**

"Please Weiss. Ask Nara to let me examine his weapon." Ruby said with puppy dog's eyes.

Weiss felt a vein throb on her forehead. "Why can't you do it yourself? Why me!?"

Ruby fidgeted. "I... I can't. I keep getting flustered... and I turn into a total weapon geek around him. I don't want to give a bad impression. Please!"

Weiss felt Ruby was acting like a complete child. "Then ask Yang, she's your..."

Yang cut in. "No way. I'm busy. Gotta meet my friends and explore Beacon."

Weiss thought to herself. 'Ahh right. First day of Beacon is reserve for rest and exploration.' Weiss sighed. "Then ask Blake..."

Blake walked pass and said. "Library. Bye."

"You're the only one I can ask... PLEASE!" Ruby whined.

"All right! If it will shut you up. I will go!" Weiss roared. It was too early in the morning for this. All she had to do was go to Team NIHK room and ask Nara on Ruby behalf. Then she would have peace and quite for the rest of the day.

Weiss slammed the door behind her as she made her ways towards team NIHK room. She was extremely angry and thus distracted, she forgotten to knock on the door before entering.

(Line break)

It was early morning. Team NIHK were doing their own things. Nara had left first thing in the morning to collect the rest of his luggage. Hanai went to help their newly appointed team leader. Imadori went girl hunting. He said something along the line of 'Early birds get the pretty girls.'

As for Harima, he's practising his martial art stance and katas... in the nude. Dark aura leaked out of his body as he concentrated on his kata. A fast jab from his right, a quick kick from his left as he goes through the routine of his daily practice.

Harima was not one for bragging, but he looks damn good in front of the mirror. Perfectly buffed body with not an ounce of fat, sweats glistering off his bronze skin. He was the peak of perfection.

"Just like Colonel Stuart from Live Hard." Harima said with pride.

'Right! Stop acting like a retard Harima Kenji.' Harima chided himself as he walked towards his trunks. "Now where did I leave my boxers. I could have swore it was here a moment ago..."

Harima then heard the door slammed shut. 'Hang on!? Didn't I lock the door?' Harima thought.

Harima turned and saw Weiss Schnee looked at him with an expression of pure shock. In that instant Harima's very soul froze and cracked from this unexpected development.

Time seemed to crawled at a snail pace as Weiss's face turned bright red and her mouth gradually opened in order to scream.

'Oh God NO! This is not my fault! If she screams, everyone will come running over here. They will think I'm a pervert! I will be expelled! Ruby will never speak to me! She will hate me! I have to stop her!' Harima managed all that thoughts in under a tenth of a second.

With super human feats, Harima crossed the distance in an instant. His left hand shot out and clamp over Weiss's mouth, within the next moment he got behind her, then used his right hand to trap both Weiss's arms behind her back. His abs and chest pressed against her back, further trapping her arms.

It was then Harima came to a full realization on what he had just done. He had silenced and restrained a girl that only came up to his shoulder in height... while he was completely stark naked. To make matter worse Weiss was struggling in his hold with all her might.

'Oh God! I'm such an idiot! I just made everything worse! Right... calm down... breath deep and think. This is all a misunderstanding, I'm sure if I explain everything in a calm and polite way. She will understand.' Harima though to himself as he tried to assess this entire mess.

"Don't make a sound." Harima said with supreme calm.

However from Weiss point of view, it was sinister and extremely intimidating. Which made her panic and fought against Harima even harder.

'Oh DAMMIT! Why did I have to sound so damn creepy! Now she's struggling even more! What do I do!? What do I do!?' Harima thought with panic.

It was then the door began to open. 'It's over! Good bye my love! Good bye romance.'

Blake Belladonna opened the door and took in the scene before her. A naked Harima with a struggling Weiss and look of complete despair on his face. After what seemed like an eternity, which in fact was only five seconds.

Blake snapped her fingers in revelation. "Ahh, if it isn't Harima. Who probably thought he locked the door before he decided to strip down and change into something comfortable. While admiring your own body and assume you knew where you put your change of cloths. But you became confused when you could not find them, that's when Weiss walked in and she probably forgotten to knock. In your state of panic, you restraint her without a second thought."

Blake gave Harima a look of blank pity. "Don't worry Harima. I don't think you are a pervert. But you are a God damn idiot."

Harima was openly crying tears of joy as he nodded vigorously at Blake and what she just said.

(Line break)

Beacon dinning hall

To say Weiss was upset would be like saying the moon was broken or Remnant was round. Everyone could see the heiress was absolutely furious. Ruby said timidly. "Umm Weiss. What's wrong?"

Ruby screamed when Weiss looked at her with murderous glare. Ruby then quickly looked away and started playing with her lunch.

Weiss noticed Blake looked at her blankly before looking away with a tiny smirk. Weiss's eye brow twitched angrily at that. It was then Nara and Hanai sat down with their group along with Team JNPR.

Ruby said with joy and a bright flush on her face. "Nara! Umm... did you get my message. I asked Weiss..."

"No he didn't." Weiss said coldly.

"Ohh..." Ruby groaned in disappointment, she didn't pursue the matter. Since Weiss was obviously upset. Ruby continued as best she could. "Umm Nara. Can-you-show-me-your-weapons-please!I-really-want-to-see-them!"

Nara blinked at the speed of Ruby's speech, he was able to understand what she said. "Sure. I still need to unpack most of them and I need to talk to a professor about renting a lab on school ground."

Pyrrha said with interest. "I didn't know you can even rent a lab here."

Nara nodded. "You can, but you have to fund it and it isn't cheap either."

Ren asked. "Why would you need a lab. We're still first year."

Nara scratched the back of his head. "Well. I need the extra room for all my tools, weapons, maintenance and production. Mistress already talked to the faculty and arranged temporary storage before I got here. I'm just glad I didn't have to store all my weapons in the locker. It will never fit."

Jaune said with surprise. "Mistress!? Wait! You're in a relationship! You sly dog!"

"Nononono! Nothing like that. Mistress as in teacher and I'm her apprentice. And she made me call her Mistress instead of Master." Nara said with panic.

"At least your Mistress seemed to take good care of you, unlike my Master." Hanai said with a grimace.

"Hahaha. Come on Hanai, you make it sound like he was the worst person in the world." Yang laughed.

"He punched me through a wall on our first meeting. I was out cold for three days." Hanai said to them. No one was laughing now.

"Oooookay! Hey Nara what is the name of your Master or Mistress?" Ruby tried to change the subject.

"Well, I can't tell you. I was ordered not to give her name out. Just her alias." Nara said to them.

"Well out with it. We don't have all day." Weiss said impatiently.

As Weiss drank her milk, Nara said. "The Thousand Blades Mistress." Weiss spate out her milk which sprayed all over Ruby.

"EWWW! EWWW! EWWW! WEISS! What did I ever do to you!? EWWW!" Ruby quickly wiped herself down, but it still felt sticky and icky.

Weiss ignored Ruby's complained and grabbed Nara by his collar while coughing her lungs out. "How!?... Hkh... Why... cough... you!?"

Yang pulled Weiss back down to her seat and made her release Nara. "Hey! Hey! Ice queen calm down. Have a sip of water. Take a deep breath, then talk."

Weiss took a quick drink then glared at Nara. "My father tried to hire The Thousand Blade Mistress couple of years ago as my tutor. She turned him down. Just a simple letter with a single word 'NO'."

Nara laughed nervously. "Yes. That sounded like her..."

"What made you so special!? You don't even use a sword!" Weiss was less then happy.

"There isn't anything special about me. My Mistress is weird to put it mildly. She saw me six years ago and said I will be her first apprentice, just like that. That was when she just graduated from Atlas." Nara could tell his explanation was upsetting Weiss, judging by her clench teeth.

It was then Imadori turned up with girls in each arm. A gorgeous woman with black straight hair and blue eyes and another with pink hair, pink eyes and monkey tail. He said causally. "Oh hey everyone... What's going on? Princess look angry."

Pyrrha quickly cut in. "Nara was telling us about his teacher. The Thousand Blade Mistress. Seemed like Weiss's dad tried to hire her in the past."

Imadori said with realization. "Oh and princess is jealous..."

"Oh don't you start calling me princess as well!" Weiss complaint.

Imadori then turned to his companion. "Ladies, look like duty calls. I will give you two my undivided attention later on. I need to save my esteemed leader from the clutches of the ice queen's wrath." Imadori gave a parting kiss on their cheek to each ladies in his arms.

"Don't make us wait Imadori. Or you will miss out on some really special play." The black hair woman pouted.

"If you come back soon. I might even let you play with my tail." The pink one added.

"This won't take long. I will be back before you know it." Imadori assured them.

Nora said with a question mark above her head. "Umm Ren. What can you do with a monkey's tail?"

Ren turned quite red. "Best not talk about that here... Here, have more pancakes."

"Yay! Pancakes!" One awkward conversation avoided.

Jaune had tears in his eyes, he said with awe. "Master! Teach me your secrets!" Then Jaune was out cold when Pyrrha clubbed him in the back of the head.

Pyrrha said with an ice cold smile. "Please excuse Jaune. Imadori. What was it you're going to say. We don't want to keep you longer then necessary."

Imadori felt his manhood might be in danger if he dally for too long. "Right! Ahem Yes! Every Masters are weird and eccentric in their own way. Oh I knew your Mistress by the way. Nara-kun. And your Master as well, Hanai-san. I was sent to train with my Master. The Philosopher when I was six years old."

Imadori took a seat farthest away from Pyrrha, placing Hanai and Nara between him and the angry woman. He continued. "Nara's Mistress hardly talks at all. She's the youngest person to achieve master level so far. She achieved her mastery at age seventeen and graduated from Atlas in under a year. While Hanai's master is well known as a bad tempered, drunken brawler who was banned from every fighting tournaments and underground fighting rings in all of Remnant."

Hanai said with a groan. "That sounds about right. He even made me fight in illegal fighting rings to gain experience and earn a fortune on the side."

"Oh big brother Hanai. If we knew..." Ruby said with tears in her eyes.

"Ara ara. That's so sweet. But please don't fret. Little Ruby. Hanai's Master is not a bad person. He's just got anger management issues." Imadori added.

"You haven't mention your master at all. Imadori." Ren said while sipping his tea.

Imadori's head dropped on the table with a thud. "I don't want to talk about my Master."

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Since you said your Master is The Philosopher. He must be quite something."

"That's an understatement of the year. My Master is the perfect saint in everything from martial arts, training methods, meditation, ancient calligraphy, carving statue, etiquette, manners, cooking, religion..." Imadori continued the list as colour drained from his face.

Yang interrupted. "Wow! Wow! Wow! Hold on! What are you complaining about? He sounds a lot better then Hanai's Master."

Nara said with sympathy. "Oh Imadori. You poor unlucky man."

"Ok... why?" Weiss asked, she almost felt afraid of the answer she's going to get.

Nara said on Imadori's behalf. "I have an idea who Imadori's Master might be. He's... a rather extreme perfectionist. He tend to try and mould his apprentice to be more like him. Hate to think what would happen if he ever find a disciple."

It was Pyrrha who picked up on the reference of apprentice and disciple. "Nara. What's the difference between disciple and apprentice?"

Nara blinked a few times then said. "Ohh, I guess it would be best if I explain that. Umm... where to start... Ahha! OK. As you all know my Mistress uses blades and I use guns." Everyone nodded. "The distinction are actually based on Semblance and other factors as well, but they will take too long to get into. My Semblance are vastly different from my Mistress, her style didn't suit my Semblance. She simply cannot pass on all her skill to me due to my Semblance being incompatible with her martial art."

"Ok. So why even take you on?" Weiss said with a hint of annoyance.

"Because there are other things she could teach me. You can say apprentice has the possibility of becoming a new Master that uses a similar but different style from their original master." Nara looked over to Weiss and said seriously. "Miss Schnee. I don't know the exact reason why my Mistress rejected your father's request, but I can make a guess. You are a single blade user. Myrtenaster is your one and only weapon. My Mistress uses a thousand bladed weapon simultaneously and she mastered everyone of them. Your style and hers are too different."

"But..." Weiss tried to argue.

Nara cut her off. "It would have been pointless to undo all your previous training just to fit her martial art style. You see that, don't you?"

Weiss looked down and said. "Yes. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It just that I want to be stronger."

"It's quite all right Miss Schnee." Nara said with a smile.

"Wow. I didn't know that. So this must mean Harima have similar Semblance as the Old Man of the Mountain. Since Harima said he was his disciple." Pyrrha said with surprise.

Hanai along with Imadori and Nara paled. Hanai said with obvious fear. "R... Really!? Oh dear lord in heaven, that actually explained a lot about Harima's martial art."

Nara said loudly. "Team NIHK! Huddle." All three boys huddled and whispered to each other, much to team JNPR and RWBY confusion.

Ruby said to them. "Big brother Hanai. What are you guys doing."

Hanai looked towards them and said. "Planning our escape strategy. We're calculating how many students we need to put between us and that crazy old man to give us a chance at escaping."

"A thousand students should buy us about a minute or two top." Imadori said seriously.

"After that we should be able to disappear into the Vale's population." Nara said to them.

"Hey Hanai, you're scarring me here. I mean how bad can it be." Yang said with a laugh.

"Bad. Very bad. Oh my God bad. Take your pick." Hanai replied.

"We can always break the old man's legs. Unless he is also a ROBOT!" Nora helpfully suggested.

"Sheesh. If it's that bad just throw Harima at the old man..." Weiss said snidely.

"That might just work. OK guys, change of plan from mass sacrifice of Beacon's student to just throw Harima at the crazy old man." Imadori said with a smile.

It was then Harima turned up and tried to sit near Ruby. Weiss growled angrily. "FIFTY FEET!"

"Yes Ma'am." Harima went to the farthest corner of the dinning hall with an air of gloom and doom. He sat down lifelessly and ate his meal in silent.

Nara said to the gang. "Change of plan. Let's throw Weiss Schnee at the crazy old man. She might actually win!"

 **A/N: A little later then usual. I was actually waiting for the fanfiction review bug to clear up. Now onto the review.**

 **Freebyte: Some of the girls in RWBY have personality similar to those in SR. I used them instead, but I will add some future characters later on like Lala and Ichijo.**

 **Gurat: smile :)**

 **Amvmaster: Oh I got something planned on that. Something along the line of entire beacon academy vs the old man should be quite fun.**

 **Rex: Ah ha. No FSN in this fic. As much as I like Shirou or Illya-Shirou, I actually got someone else in mind.**

 **MorenoX25: You just gave me an evil idea for the forever fall arc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – First day of class**

 **A/N: Apologies for the delay. Got overtime at work for almost a whole week, didn't have time to even proof read this chapter, let alone write another one. Here is chapter 8 and there is a bit of drama in this one. You can't ready have RWBY without some drama, hope you enjoy this.**

Harima Kenji was a lifeless husk on his bed. Yesterday Weiss Schnee practically driven him away from sitting anywhere near Ruby. Her cold stares didn't bother him, her absolute order didn't faze him. No. It was the fear that she would call him a pervert in front of Ruby, that had him tread around Weiss Schnee like the floor was made of glass.

Harima sat up from that very short sleep and looked around. Bunk beds placed right up against the wall on either side of the room, granting a massive space in the centre. Perfect for doing katas.

No sense in wasting time, since he woke up before everyone else. He would do some exercise and stance... only this time with his trousers on. He didn't want a repeat of what happened yesterday.

It was then he had an inspiration, There was a way to get his feeling across to Ruby Rose. Harima cackled as he found a pen and a letter.

(Line break)

Weiss's eyes twitched violently as she woke up from a nightmare, the nightmare of seeing that hooligan naked. Every detail was clear to her, every line, all that muscular bulges, glistering sweat high lighted all the right parts, those firm hard ass and when he turned around...

Weiss's face flushed bright red as she sat up from her bed. 'Damn hormones! Damn that hooligan and his perfect body!' Weiss thought violently.

Weiss was glad everyone else were asleep, she didn't want them to ask what had happened yesterday or why she had turned redder then Ruby's cloak. Weiss quickly entered the bathroom and took a very cold shower.

She never noticed Blake was already awaken and jotting down notes into an orange book. Blake whispered to herself. "Ahh... first love... Tsundere... bearded muscle man... this is going to make a epic love novel. I should call it Icha Icha Snow White and the Hairy Beast."

(Line break)

Harima smiled as he posted the letter old fashion way. As he returned to his room, Nara was waiting for him with a letter in hand. "Oh Harima. There you are, a letter just arrived for you."

"Thanks. I wonder who is it from?" Harima opened the letter and found the word 'Challenge' on it. He ripped it up and threw it into a bin without even reading it.

"I take it that wasn't a friendly letter." Nara said nervously.

"Just a challenge letter. Get them at least twice a week. I just ignore those fools." Harima said.

Hanai walked out of the bathroom. "I get the same problem all the time. Some of those sore loser always asked me for fights after they lost the official rounds."

Hanai looked around and said with concern. "Anyone seen Imadori around?"

It was then they heard a knock on the window. "Psst! Can anyone let me in. It's cold out here!"

'What the hell!?' Everyone thought, they were on the fourth floor! And it sounded like Imadori.

Nara looked out and saw Imadori with only a towel round his waist. Imadori said with a nervous chuckle. "Ummm... mind letting me in. Professor Goodwitch almost caught me... had to leave my cloth behind."

"Just lock the window." Hanai said with annoyance.

"Better yet... poke him with a stick till he falls off the ledge" Harima said in a bland tone.

"Oh come on guys! That is so not..." Imadori complained while Harima closed the window.

"So what time is our first class?" Harima said casually.

"Ummm. Nine o'clock." Nara said while he tried to respond to Imadori's plea.

"We still got thirty minutes. Get in our uniform and lets go get breakfast." Hanai said while Harima groaned in annoyance at having to wear uniform.

"Harima. Hanai. I think we really should hel..." Nara was dragged away before he could finish that sentence. He wondered if he really was the team leader of NIHK, since none of them listened to him.

(Line break)

Everyone's first lesson was with Professor Port, A portly man with a massive grey moustache. He wore a smart reddish fox hunting suit. He was a jolly man that enjoy recounting his youth and his days as a hunter. Which consist the entirety of his lesson.

What most didn't not notice however were the information he imparted during his story, such as Grimm's weak point, their habits, prefer environment and so on. If all he did was recounting his youth and days as a hunter. Ozpin would've already fired him.

Port noticed Harima and several students already fell asleep, Miss Rose was messing around and made a drawing of him... He was not that fat!... was he? Cardin Winchester looked like he wanted to set Harima on fire, now that's a rather unhealthy look of anger on his face.

Although Nara and Hanai seemed to be paying real attention to what he said, jogging down notes at the right moment when he impart information on the Grimm. What smart young men. Miss Schnee seemed to be recording what he said, but she was writing everything down... sigh. Look like only couple of people noticed so far.

'Ummm... What's this? Miss Schnee seemed extremely upset with Miss Rose... Ahh. I see now. My Lien is on Miss Schnee jealous of Miss Rose appointment as leader. Let's test her out.' Port thought to himself.

"True huntsmen must be honourable, true huntsmen must be dependable, true huntsmen must be strategic, well educated and wise." Port could see Miss Schnee was about to blow. He continued. "So who amongst you believe themselves to be the embodiment of this traits."

Weiss's hand shot up. "I do sir!"

"Well then, lets find out. Step forward and face your opponent." Port then gestured towards an occupied cage.

It only took five minute for Weiss to get change and got her weapon. The beast rattled in it's cage.

Yang shouted. "Go Weiss!"

Blake said while holding an orange book. "Fight well."

Ruby shouted enthusiastically "Yea! Go represent team Ruby!"

Weiss shouted back in annoyance. "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

Ruby said softly. "Oh sorry."

"Tch. Princess got her brain and focus elsewhere." Port almost jumped when he heard the voice next to him.

"Mister Kenji! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Port must admit he didn't sense Harima at all until now.

"Ahh sorry sir. I didn't mean..." Harima quickly apologise.

"Never mind Mister Kenji. Return to..." Hold on. This young man seemed more perceptive then he originally thought. "Actually. Stay close to me and give me some of your opinion. Please be as brutally honest as you can." It was then Port release the Grimm in the cage.

A Boarbatusk charged out. Port said with a jolly tone. "Ahha! Wasn't expecting that! Were you!"

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby shouted, which earned her a glare from Weiss.

Weiss charged the Boarbatusk head on with her Myrtenaster.

Harima said with a groan. "Oh that idiot!" Just then Weiss was almost knocked to the side by the Boarbatusk. She was only spared the humiliation when her weapon were trapped between the Boarbatusk's tusks.

"A bold new approach! I like it." Port said enthusiastically. Harima just looked at him with both eyebrow raised. Clearly conveying the message of 'Yea right!'

"Weiss show it who's boss!" Weiss then took her eyes off the Boarbatusk to glare at Ruby. Which resulted in Weiss being disarmed and knocked away from her weapon.

"Are you serious!? Princess!" Harima growled. Port looked on towards Harima with interest and decided to take a step back and see how this develop.

Weiss dodged the charging Boarbatusk and ran to her weapon. Just as she picked it up. Ruby shouted. "Aim for It's stomach! There is no armour there!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss once again took her eyes off the Grimm to shouted at Ruby.

Harima had enough. Just as the Boarbatusk were about to jump and roll towards Weiss with it's signature attack. Harima grabbed it by the back of it's neck and lift it off the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! PRINCESS!" Harima's shout almost blew out everyone's eardrum. It certainly blew out the Grimm's eardrums. The Boarbatusk squealed and kicked with everything it got. However since it's off the ground, it could do nothing but flail.

"What the hell! Hooligan! What are you doing!? It's my fight! Butt out!" Weiss shouted back.

"Like hell it is! Princess! Three time! You were distracted from your fight not once, twice, but Three times! What is wrong with you!?" Harima shouted at Weiss in anger.

"What is wrong with me!? You're the one that's stopping MY battle! I got this!" Weiss shouted with more and more anger in her tone.

"No you haven't. Something like this should have been taken out in the first attack! Every time Miss Rose said something. YOU. LOSE. FOCUS! People died for lesser reason then that!" Harima was really losing his patience with Weiss. A loud snap was heard when Harima squeezed a bit too hard in his anger and snapped the Boarbatusk's neck.

Weiss looked at Harima in disbelief. She walked up to Harima and slapped him across the face. Hint of tears in her eyes. "You want to know what's wrong with me! It people like you and Ruby keep telling me what to do! You have NO IDEA how hard I work to get this far. How many years of sacrifice I have to make to get here. I shouldn't have to listen to people like you or Ruby... I should have been the leader! I should have had the best teacher in the world! But you... you... YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

Weiss ran out crying as majority of the class were stunned by that out burst. Harima sighed. Just as he was about to return to his seat, professor Port stopped him. "You should go after Miss Schnee. This is your responsibility, young man."

"You can't be serious?! I'm the last person she wanted to see." Harima protested.

Port gave him a stern look. "If you don't go after her. I will have to give you detention over the weekend for killing Miss Schnee's Boarbatusk. Now go. Trust me on this Mr Kenji."

Harima gave a big sigh and turned to follow after Weiss.

(Line break)

Weiss tried to dry her eyes as she stood on a balcony overlooking part of Beacon. 'Who the hell does he think he is. He's so infuriating! Rude! Obnoxious! Uncouth! A damn pervert!' Weiss thought angrily.

"Hey princess." Weiss could not believe he came after her. She really hate him, that muscle bound hooligan.

"Twenty feet. Don't you dare get closer then that!" Weiss said without looking back.

"Good lord! You still going on..." Harima tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Thirty feet! What do you want!? Are you here to make fun of me! Tell me I'm wrong!" Weiss said angrily.

"Truth be told. I was told to find you by professor Port. He threatened me with detention on the weekend. Can't have that." Harima said honestly.

That didn't help Weiss's temper one bit. She was about to increase the distance when Harima shouted from thirty feet away. "Miss Schnee, will you listen to me for a moment. After that I will leave you alone."

Of course the way Harima shouted it and everyone from below the balcony looked up at her, turned her face bright red. She turned and face Harima, then said. "Ten feet and make it good."

Harima stood ten feet away from her and said something unexpected. "Compare me to Nara. Do you think I should be the leader."

Weiss actually want to say no immediately, to spite him. But she thought about it for a moment. Harima was stronger then Nara by a wide margin, anyone with a brain could see that. She was conflicted, so she gone with what she knew best. "No. Ozpin chose Nara over you."

"I can accept that." Harima said casually. Which angered Weiss even more.

"Then why did you ask!?" Weiss said angrily.

"Then why can't you accept Ozpin's decision in making Ruby the leader." Harima said to her.

"Because he made a mistake! I should have been the leader. I was trained for this!" Weiss shouted angrily. Why did she have to repeat the same thing again? To him of all people.

"So he was right about me and wrong about you. Get off your high horse princess." Weiss was about to shout again when Harima motion for her to be quite. "Let me finish. Professor Ozpin is a hunter of exceptional experience and skill. He has been a hunter for many years, more so then perhaps either of us have been alive. And I respect his decision in making Nara the leader. So why can't you? Is your pride so important that you are willing to be blinded by it?"

Weiss knew she was trapped, she couldn't believe he trapped her like that. Harima was right, it was double standard. She wanted Ozpin to be wrong, she wanted to be a leader. She looked away from Harima's face.

Harima leaned on the rail still ten feet away from her. "Hey princess. Do you know what it means to be a leader, a real leader that is."

Now that she thought about it. She only had the vaguest idea on what being a leader really meant. Harima took her silence as an answer. "It means to protect your team at all cost. To look after them in all your capacity, not just in mission, but at all time."

Weiss looked to Harima and said. "I could have done that... If someone told me."

"Hind sight is always twenty twenty princess. Ruby and Nara can do that naturally in their sleep. They are leader material and they don't need to be train on it. And your childish behaviour today shows it..." Harima then looked away from Weiss and into the distant horizon. "But then again. I'm not one to talk. I was pretty childish when I was training with the old man."

"Please do tell." Weiss said with interest. She would deny it later on.

"I rather not. Let's just say it involve me being thrown off the mountain, attacked with tree trunk size clubs and forced to eat acorns like a squirrel for almost a whole month just to survive from starvation, I think I actually almost died that time. Anyway, the moral of that story is. Don't piss off the old man." Harima said with a tone of fear.

Weiss's face paled as she imagine that kind of brutal training. She was beginning to feel glad to never met the Old Man of the Mountain.

"Anyway. I need to go. Got something important to do. Oh by the way..." Harima said while walking away.

"What is it now!?" Weiss groaned.

"Not everything you do is childish. You do have a VERY mature taste in underwear." Harima said with an infuriating smirk as he ran.

"ONE HUNDRED FEET! AND DON'T YOU EVER COME NEAR ME!" Weiss screamed.

Unbeknownst to either Harima or Weiss. Port was secretly listening in on their little drama. 'Ahh to be young and in love again. I wonder what Glynda will make of this.' Port thought to himself.

(Line break)

There was a bounce in Harima's step as he made his way towards the quite training area near the entrance of Beacon. He saw Ruby in the open space, just as he was about to come out of the corner of the building and greet her. He was met with the sight of a nine foot tall, giant of a man. The man looked more like a gorilla then a person. Shaven head with a chisel face. He was also massive as in ridiculous amount of muscle and fat. Harima recognised the man before him.

"What the hell is Tennoji doing here!?" Harima whispered harshly before hiding behind the corner of the building.

While Harima hid himself. Tennoji growled. "Damn you Harima! How dare you be late for our fight. I'm going to break every bones in your body for this."

Tennoji looked over and only just now noticed a girl also waiting in the same empty lot. He said to her in a polite tone. "Hello young lady. May I ask what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?"

Harima fumed at Tennoji. 'That slime ball! How dare you even speak to Ruby like that! You over grown ape!'

Ruby blinked and looked up at the massive man. "Umm. Actually I don't know. He never left a name. I received this letter at lunch time." Ruby took out the letter.

Tennoji took the letter out off Ruby's hand. "Ohh a letter. Mind if I read this?"

"Hey! Wait a min..." Ruby protested.

'Why that son of a... Wait! What!? NOOO! Don't read it!' Harima thought desperately.

"Oh thank you. An epic poem of gratitude. Oh thank you! To the Heavens. For sending you to Remnant. Oh thank you! To your parents. For giving birth to you... Oh my it's a love poem." Tennoji laughed. "Oh God this is freaking hilarious! It's almost pathetic!"

'Tennoji! I'm going to murder you for this!' Harima thought violently while crying a river of tears.

"You're wrong. I know I'm not the smartest when it comes to something like this. But this letter is a beautiful, sensitive, wonderful letter and I adore it. It takes a lot of courage to express those feelings." Ruby said with a smile and a small blush.

'I'm so glad I fell in love with you. Ruby Rose. I'm the luckiest guy on Remnant.' Harima thought while crying tears of gratitude.

"That's great, because I wrote that letter. I love you." Tennoji said to Ruby.

'SAY WHAT! That son of a bitch! I'm going to kill him!' Harima was beyond pissed.

"Thank you. That's very sweet. Even thought I don't really understand what love is. But there is someone else I like. I'm sorry." Ruby said with a smile and a blush. Before leaving the empty lot.

After Ruby left. Harima walked towards Tennoji with his back turned to him. When Tennoji turned around. Harima was greeted to a tearful face, the face of a man that had his hearts broken.

"Harima... sniff." Tennoji said pathetically.

"There there. You gave it your best shot. Stuff like this happens." Harima pat Tennoji in the back, before clobbering him and smashed him into the ground. Harima even kicked the man while he's down and out for the count.

"Oh yea. You're a real freaking comedian! How dare you dis my letter, then claim it for yourself! You stupid gorilla!" Harima shouted angrily at an unconscious Tennoji.

(Line break)

"Hey sis. What's that you got there?" Yang said with curiosity.

"It's a love letter." Yang's eyes flashed red for a moment. "But I turned him down. Because I already got someone else I like."

"So who was it? Someone I know." Yang said while trying her hardest to smile for Ruby's sake.

"Actually. I forgot to ask his name. He's nine foot tall, bald and almost as big as professor Port." Ruby said while oblivious to Yang's murderous thoughts.

"You said you got someone you like. Who is it?" Yang mentally prepared a second body bag.

"It's you silly. And dad, and Zwei, and Blake, maybe Weiss. Definitely Crescent Rose. Perhaps Nara..." Ruby started to count down from her fingers.

Yang hugged her sister and said. "Don't ever change Ruby. You're fine just the way you are." Much to Ruby confusion.

Later that night. Tennoji saw a bright yellow sun rise in middle of the night and was send to the hospital with a second concussion, several broken ribs and couple of broken legs.

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Will do more chapters during the week end if there is no overtime. Now onto the review.**

 **Freebyte: Truth be told, I can't handle Karasuma either. Don't know if the author planned the ending or just winged it.**

 **Gurat: Not OC mate. I got better source from Kenichi the mightiest disciple, but there will be other character from SR dropping in. Like Lala.**

 **Rex: The event between Ruby and the 'Old Man' is still being decided upon. Don't forget, I need to create an ending for this. Since I doubt the reader will be happy with, they go off into the sunset conclusion. The problem I'm having is how big of a drama to make this.**

 **Amvmaster: Hopefully not long, it should be after the dockyard arc.**

 **Shadowtail15: fufufufu. Well. I will confirm nothing, much more dramatic when they appear, let's say in one of my future idea, I plan to have two master appear at the same time. So the lethal question is, what do you get when you put two masters in the same room with Ruby Rose, three apprentice, one disciple and a room full of Beacon's students... The answer is... you will have to wait for that chapter to be released.**

 **MorenoX25: Got 'Yakumo' in the next chapter... hopefully anyway. Tae Anegasaki... well lets say Harima gonna have his twin trouble pretty soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Small duel and Confession of love**

 **A/N: Sorry for the late release. Got tons of overtime at work, didn't have time to write, read and do everything else. Without further delay. Here is chapter 9.**

Ruby giggled as she woke up from her bunk bed, she was on cloud nine. Weiss came to her yesterday to apologise and encourage her, she even made her coffee for last night's late study.

Ruby never knew Harima was such a nice person. He probably gave Weiss the same speech Nara gave her.

'A leader's duty is to look after his or her team as best as they can and as often as they can. It's only been two days since our appointment as leaders of team RWBY and NIHK. We are suppose to make mistake and face difficulty within the team. It's what we do about it that matters. I know I will be the best team leader there is for team NIHK. Will you be the best team leader for team RWBY?' Ruby thought back to what Nara said to her yesterday.

She answered without hesitation. "Yes! I will be the best leader for team RWBY."

"Glad to hear that. Ruby." Blake said from under her bunk bed.

Ruby screamed and fell out of her bed with loud impact. "Umm you ok there? Sis!" Yang said with concern.

"Oww. I'm fine. Perfectly ok. I guess you all heard that!" Ruby said with embarrassment.

"Yep." All three girls said at the same time.

"I wanna go hide in a hole. So embarrassing." Ruby cried.

"Quit your whining. Lets get ready for Goodwitch's combat class." Weiss said impatiently.

"Can't wait to see a certain beard and whisker. I hear some pretty interesting shouts yesterday." Yang teased.

"WHAT!? Course NOT! Why would I ever want anything to do with that rude and perverted hooligan!" Weiss shouted with a red face.

Blake moved over to Yang. "Umm. Already on the perverted phase. They're moving fast."

"Huh? Perverted phase? Harima and Weiss? I thought he like Yang. I mean the way he looked at you and all." Ruby said with confusion.

Yang sighed at Ruby's innocence. "It's ok sis. Don't worry your little head over this. I will explain it all when you're older." Yang said while patting her sister's head.

Ruby blew a raspberry at Yang. "You always say that. I wish I was the older sister, then you have to listen to what I have to say."

"In another life Ruby. Another life." Yang laughed at her adorable baby sister.

"Girls. We should hurry up. Class starts in ten minutes." Blake said with a flat tone.

(Line break)

"Harima! I challenge YOU to a duel! How dare you sucker punch me! You bearded bastard!" Cardin shouted with anger as he stood in the centre of the training arena. Glaring at Harima, whom happened to be picking his ear.

Goodwitch groaned. "Mister Winchester, might I suggest you chose someone else. And also mind your language... or I will personally deal with you myself." Glynda growled angrily at the end.

Cardin paled and said quickly. "I'm... I'm sorry Miss Goodwitch. It won't happen again. But I must insist on fighting Harima. My pride and honour are at stake."

Glynda could only sigh at this. "Do not say I did not warn you. Harima Kenji. Please come to the centre of the arena."

Harima casually walked to the centre of the arena. Glynda walked pass him and whispered. "Take it EASY on him. I like him to be conscious for the rest of my lesson."

Harima shrugged and continued towards Cardin. The man was larger then Harima, both in hight and shoulder. His amour and massive mace made him looked extremely intimidating before his smaller opponent. While Harima wore a casual white shirt, black leather jeans and jacket. He also wore black leather gloves with silver metal studs.

"I am going to crush that skull of yours. You will regret the day you ever cross a Winchester!" Cardin growled while looking down at Harima. While Harima just glanced up blandly with his shades.

"Begin!" Glynda shouted.

Cardin heft his mace and shouted. "Say good bye to that ugly mug. You're going to need a new face when I'm through with... **WHAM**!"

Harima threw a right hook right into Cardin's jaw and send him into a cork screw flight right into the wall. Planting his upper body firmly inside the wall with only his legs and ass sticking out for all to see.

"Yak yak yak. You took so long I'm starting to yawn. Punk." Harima said casually, as if putting people in wall were a daily occurrence to him. Harima then blew on his right fist.

Glynda stormed up behind Harima then slapped him in the back of his head with her crop. Glynda hissed angrily. "What part of going EASY did you not understand!?"

Harima shouted back. "Dammit woman! That hurts! What kind of psycho use a riding crop on the back of someone's head!"

"Can't you make the fight last for thirty seconds. Ten would have been wonderful! What am I suppose to teach if you one punch them!" Glynda argued.

While most students tried to pick up their jaw from the floor at what just happened. Cardin's aura gauge on the screen went from full, then dropped down to five percent in a single punch. Almost everyone could not believe Harima was actually arguing with Miss Goodwitch.

"Umm. Miss Goodwitch, may I fight Harima next?" Pyrrha said nervously while Glynda got Harima in a headlock and tried to choke him.

"Miss Nikos. I really recommend you chose someone..." Goodwitch said as diplomatically as possible while trying to choke her wayward nephew.

"Actually. I promised to fight her when I have a chance." Harima interrupted.

Glynda whispered harshly. "Harima! Are you out of your mind. Do you know what kind of attention you will get if you fought and won against Miss Nikos!?"

"Glynda, she saw my kick, and I promised her a fight." Glynda growled at him. Harima sighed then said. "I will hold back. I promise. ok." Harima compromised.

"Fine." Glynda turned to Pyrrha. "Miss Nikos. Come on stage. It will be arena rules. When your aura drop to red, I will stop the fight. Begin on my mark."

Pyrrha walked onto the stage, the hand holding Milo were shaking. Harima raised an eyebrow and said. "Are you all right? Not overly excited are you?"

Pyrrha smiled. "Actually I'm shaking in excitement. I'm excited to see what you can show me. Show me the skill of those master level fighter you trained with."

"Well. I am no master level, but neither am I disciple level. There is a level in between disciple and master. And that is expert level, by martial art's standard. I only just started on this path. I still have a long way to go before reaching master level." Harima said with a smile.

"Begin!" Glynda shouted.

In a instant Pyrrha transformed Milo into it's rifle form and fired at Harima. However Harima just took a stroll to the left and just avoided her shot. Pyrrha's eyes widened in confusion. "What the!?"

Meanwhile the students were confused as to how Pyrrha had missed. "How did she miss!? She should have hit him!" Ruby said with confusion.

Pyrrha took another shot, but missed again. Nara said with realization. "Harima is quite something. He managed to master that move."

Blake asked. "What did Harima master. What is he doing?"

"Harima moved at the moment Pyrrha pulled the trigger. He's reading her rifle trajectory and move to counter it. There are master levels that could avoid several small arms fire just by simply walking in a certain direction at the right moment." Imadori explained.

To everyone else, it seemed as if Pyrrha couldn't hit a simple walking target. Harima threw her aim off by feint walking and counter her original aim. That was until Pyrrha used her Semblance and curved her bullet. The bullet skimmed on Harima's cheek and dropped his aura by a few percent.

"She hit that time! Ha! I knew Pyrrha would get him eventually." Weiss said with a smirk.

However Harima smiled. "Nice trick there Pyrrha."

"Who said it was a trick?" Pyrrha smiled back, she wanted to keep her Semblance 'Magnetism' a secret for as long as possible.

Harima took off his metal studded leather gloves and threw it before Pyrrha. Her eyes widened in shock at that implication. 'Did he figure out my Semblance from that one hit!? That's not possible!' Pyrrha thought.

Harima said to her with a smirk. "You're not a very good liar, your expression told me everything I needed to know about your Semblance. Don't worry, I won't tell."

Pyrrha stuttered. "How? How can you be so certain I didn't just hit you by skill or your technique failed."

"Simple really. I'm always confident in my skill. Have to be, when you train under the old man. If you don't believe in your skill or yourself. You won't survive a day." Harima said with a shiver.

Meanwhile with the observers. Imadori had a flash back of his time with his Master, when he set four martial art android monks on him. Beat him black and blue within five seconds.

Hanai had a flash back also. When his master strapped him in a full body steel spring coils that put constant pressure on his whole body and told to frog hop the entire town twenty times. His body was broken at the end of the day.

Nara thought back to his Mistress idea of training. 'Nara-kun... don't die.' His Mistress took out a katana. He could never look at any sharp object without internally wincing.

"Wow! You guys ok. You look really pale." Yang said with concern.

"Fine. Just fine. Reliving old memories of that ass of a master." Hanai said with a twitch in his left eye.

Back at the arena. Harima said to Pyrrha. "I guess it's time to stop playing around and get a little serious. Pyrrha, I suggest you put all your strength into defence. See if you can adapt and learn one of the old man's one hundred and eight legendary technique."

Glynda shouted from the side. "Harima! Don't you dar..."

Glynda was too late. Harima said as Pyrrha put up Akouo. " **Kazoe Nukite** " Harima vanished and stood within arm reach of Pyrrha. His face darkened in concentration.

"Four!" Harima's blade hand slammed into Akouo with tremendous force. Pyrrha pondered how Harima was all right when he slammed the tip of his fingers into her shield.

"Three!" The second blow almost doubled in comparison to the first attack. Shock wave ran through her arm as three fingers impacted her shield.

"Two!" The third blow staggered her. Two fingers struck her shield. Her arm numbs from the pain. Her shield dropped to her stomach.

"One!" Pyrrha knew she was done for. Her shield was useless. Harima dropped low and drove one finger at the centre of her lowered shield and blew her up and across the arena. The force of the blow felt unreal. If she didn't know better, she would have thought Harima had used his Semblance. Pyrrha landed outside the ring.

Even thought it was her lost. Pyrrha couldn't help to smile in pure joy. Opponent so far above her, that would have brought despair to anyone else. Unimaginable technique that defy common sense. She couldn't help but giggle at what Harima had tried to teach her. Adapt and learn, he showed her that technique to see if she could use it with her spear Milo. She remembered every move, her body felt every jab and now she noticed her shield Akouo bore a finger size hole in the centre.

Harima came before her and held out a hand. "Need a hand. Green horn."

Pyrrha smiled as she accepted the help. She said to Harima as she got up. "You pulled back at the last attack. Why?"

"If I didn't. It would have blown a hole right through you. And I would never hear the end of it from Goodwitch. Think you can master that technique?" Harima asked.

"Won't know until I try. Can I at least ask for help if I get stuck?" Pyrrha said while rubbing her sore arm.

"Sure. Why not. In for a lien. In all the w... Owwww! Owww!" Harima was interrupted as Glynda got him by the ears.

"You are coming with me! I cannot believe you used that move on Miss Nikos. You could have killed her!" Glynda said angrily as she dragged Harima towards the exit.

"Dammit Glynda! I got the whole thing under control! Stop pulling my ear. OWWW!" Harima complained.

Before Glynda could reach the exit. Ruby said to her with curiosity. "Miss Goodwitch. You seem to know Harima really well... I mean... ummm... are you like... his older sister?"

Ruby almost screamed when Glynda put her left hand on the young girls shoulder. Fear clouded Ruby's eyes as she watched Glynda's face darkened. Then it was suddenly gone. Glynda had a friendly big smile. "Miss Rose. Here is a special coupon for cookies in the dinner hall. Tell the cook I send you and she will give you some specially baked cookies."

Ruby stood petrified as she clutched her coupon. Miss Goodwitch dragged Harima out of the room and dismissed everyone for the day.

(Line break)

Dinner hall

"Jaune. He's a bully." Nara said as a matter of fact.

"Oh come on. Cardin is a kidder. He's only playing around. He's not bullying me." Jaune said unconvincingly.

"You mean like that time he flip your books in the hallway." Ren said.

"Or that time he triggered your shield and got you jammed in the door frame." Ruby added while munching on a pile of free freshly baked cookie.

"Or launching you into the emerald forest. Where you had to be rescued." Nara pointed out.

"That guy is mean. We can always break his legs!" Nora added helpfully.

"Hey come on guys. He will get bored eventually. So don't worry so much. ok." Jaune tried to placate his friends.

Meanwhile Hanai asked a question of his own. "Yang... umm... how do you... you know..."

Yang said with an amused smirk. "Know what? Does big goodie two shoes Hanai need advice from bad ol Yang. Ohh... I wonder if I can make that into a pun."

"Please don't, no more pun." Ruby groaned.

Hanai said before Yang got distracted. "How do you go about confessing your feeling. How do you tell..."

Yang interrupted. "That you're in love with them." Yang always knew that Hanai had feelings for her. She thought this might happen. 'Well, best let him down gently. After giving her advice.' Yang thought to herself.

Ruby was giggling with excitement as Yang gave her advice. "You attack head on. Tell her how you feel in a loud clear voice brim with confidence."

Hanai blinked with surprise. "You sure? Just like that."

"Yep. Just like that." Yang said while preparing to shoot Hanai down.

"OWWW! Stop it!" A girl with rabbit ears cried out.

"Hey check this out. They're real." Cardin shouted for all to hear, while his team laughed beside him.

"Excuse me." Hanai said as he left the table and walked towards Cardin's group.

"Please leave me alone!" Velvet cried as Cardin pulled on her year.

"Then you shouldn't have come here. Dinning room is for people not freaks lik... AHHHH!" It was Cardin who screamed when Hanai tightened his iron grip on his wrist.

Cardin pulled away with a strong yank and growled in anger. "Who the hell are you!? What was that for!?"

"If I have to explain what you did wrong. Then it will be a waste of my breath. Scram before..." Hanai said with anger before he was interrupted suddenly.

"Hey. If it isn't my buddies Cardin and his long hair whoever." Harima came up from behind Cardin and Sky Lark. Putting an arm on each of their shoulder.

"YOU! Who are you calling... GRAHHHH... Choke!" Harima tightened his hold round Cardin's neck till he froth at the mouth and passed out.

"The little big man is all tired out. Don't you agree? Hippy dude." Harima glared at Sky Lark with a threatening glare.

"What ever you say man!" while Sky Lark said this to placate the crazy bearded dude. He wondered what happened to Dove and Russel. He got his answer as the two stood stiff as a board with Imadori behind them. A hand on each of their shoulder.

What Sky didn't know was Imadori had bind his two team mates with his nano wires, effectively silencing them by binding their jaws and controlling them like puppets with various binding on all their limbs.

Imadori said with a smile. "Hey Harima, lets talk to our new buddies outside. Let's not disturb the meal of all those beautiful ladies." Imadori completed that sentence with a wink to some second year girls nearby.

"Great idea Imadori. Hey Karate kid. I will leave the girl to you. See you later." Harima said as he dragged Sky and unconscious Cardin with him, with Imadori following close behind with the rest of team CRDL.

"Dammit Harima! Don't call me that!" Hanai turned toward the Rabbit Faunus and said. "Miss Scarlatina, are you all right?"

"Yes. I will be ok." Velvet looked away nervously. Then she realized that she never introduced herself to him. "Umm. How do you know my name?"

"Ahh. About that. There is something I wanted to tell you." Hanai turned a bit red as he stood ramrod and said with utmost confident and strong voice. "Miss Velvet Scarlatina. I am in love with you. Will you go out with me."

The room fell into hush silence. Many could not believe how bold Hanai was. Yang eyes grew to the size of dinner plate and her mouth were wide open in shock, then she snapped. "SAY WHAT!"

Yang stormed up behind Hanai and clobbered him. Yang said to Velvet. "HAHAHA. Don't mind what this fool say. He was dropped on his head multiple time as a boy."

Velvet's face was bright red, she was completely speechless. Hanai said loudly. "But I did as you said. Confess my love with confidence. And I love Velvet Scarlatina."

"I... I have to go!" Velvet stuttered as she ran out in total embarrassment.

"I don't understand. What did I do wrong." Hanai said with despair. While Yang wanted to find the closes wall and bang her head on it.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will write when I have time. Now onto the review.**

 **Knight of Eclipse: Not sure on drawing skill, but will definitely have school nurses.**

 **Rex: No Naruto. Last time I wrote about Naruto and Jiraiya. I made them the victims of Snu Snu with an entire tribe of Veela. Broken hips skeletons and all. As for two master in the same room, save your prayers for their apprentices. I got plans for that one.**

 **Amvmaster: I got plan for Jaune all right. Evil plans filled with scream of despair and pain. Also as you can see, Cardin got one shot.**

 **MorenoX25: Everyone can see the ship, but can Harima and Weiss see it? Don't worry, I got plans in place for this. It will be some nice plot twist. As for Harima hearing Faunus. That's a no go. I got something set up for that between Harima and Velvet that will cause misunderstanding and rivalry with Hanai.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – Casual day of Harima**

 **A/N: Over time is a pain in the ass. Sorry guys, I was so busy and my body hurt all over from 6 days 10 plus hours a day work, It's really cutting into my writing time. Without further bitching, here is chapter 10.**

Velvet ran from the dinner hall. Her face bright red from embarrassment, although he never mentioned his name to her. She read his mind, his name was Hanai Haruki and he's genuinely in love with her.

Velvet sat down under a tree just outside the second years dorm. Velvet really hate her Semblance, it gave her ability to copy and imitate any style of combat she saw, but it also gave her the ability to read other people's mind. How she loath what she could hear in their heads.

Due to her being a Faunus, many were not kind to her. But what she heard in their mind were ten times worse then anything they would've ever said out loud. For her, true friends were a rare thing. She was thankful for having Coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi. They even knew about her mind reading ability.

Velvet smiled as she remembered how Coco tried to get her to play poker and clean out a casino. How Yatsuhashi tried to calm his mind and clear his thoughts, then asked her if she could hear any stray thoughts in his head while he meditate. Fox just shrugged and told her as long as she doesn't use what she heard from his head against him, he was cool with her.

It was then she heard the bush beside her rustle. She looked over and saw a black cat hiding under the bush. The cat looked wearily at her. Velvet said with a soft smile. "Hey... you okay. I won't hurt you. Promise."

The cat shrunk away from her, one paw never touched the ground. It was then Velvet noticed something was wrong with the black cat's front paw. She tried again. "Please don't be afraid. Let me look at your paw. I can help."

Velvet could only sigh as the cat pulled back even more. Ever since she was a child, no animal ever got close to her and she couldn't read their mind. No matter how hard she tried, they never seemed to listen to her.

"Hey. What's wrong there?" Velvet almost jumped from her seated position as a bearded muscle man appeared beside her.

"Nothing! There is nothing wrong!" Velvet said defensively. It was her natural reaction to stranger. Velvet soon recognised him as one of the person whom had saved her from team CRDL.

"Hey, it's okay. Calm down. I'm sorry I surprised you." The bearded man looked over and saw the black cat. "Umm. What's a cat doing on campus?"

"He's hurt, there is something wrong with his front paw, I tried to get him to come out, but..." Velvet tried to explain.

"Umm I see." The bearded man crouched down and stared down at the cat in the bush. An almost evil glare and dark aura leaked out of the man's body. Velvet almost panicked, she thought the man would just grab the cat whether he like it or not.

"Come." The man commanded. To Velvet's surprise, the cat shot out with a meow and stood before the bearded man. "Ahh, you got a splinter in your paw... there." The man pulled the splinter out. The cat happily rubbed it's flank on the man's hand.

"How? How did you do that?" Velvet said with surprise.

"Umm? It's nothing special. I always have a way with animals." The man said casually.

"I wish I could do that as well. They never come close to me." Velvet said sadly.

The man looked down at the cat, then looked over to her. "Call him by his name, Iori. Give it a try."

Velvet looked at the man with uncertainty then said. "Iori..." The cat bolted from Harima and rested himself on Velvet's lap, the cat gave out a content purr. Velvet's eyes widened comically. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

"See. Not so difficult, just takes time that's all. Well I better be off." The man said.

"Wait! What's your name... and can you teach me how you did that?" Velvet said desperately.

"Oh right... sorry I forgot to introduce myself. Names Harima Kenji. As for if I can teach what I did, we can try, if you got free time this weekend." Harima said while looking back.

"This Sunday I should be free. Is it ok if I call you in the morning?" Velvet asked.

"Sure. Just give me a call or come to Team NIHK's dorm room. Well see you around, Miss... damn I forgot to ask for your name." Harima just realized his mistake.

"Velvet. Velvet Scarlatina. See you on Sunday. Harima." Velvet replied with a small smile while petting Iori.

After Harima left, it was then she realized something very unusual. Not once did she hear anything from Harima's mind.

(Line break)

The next day was the weekend, Saturday to be more precise. Yang was not upset and most certainly not angry at a certain bespectacled muscle for brain moron. Was it so far fetch for her to assume her childhood friend Hanai had fell in love with her? Was it so strange to think that he might have feelings for her since they were kids?

'No! It's not strange at all!' Yang thought to herself. It was all Hanai's fault! All her other male friends and some female friends confessed to her, because she was beautiful, upbeat and a really. REALLY! Brilliant person to be with, so it was all Hanai's fault and her right fist was most certainly not throbbing in pain after she slugged his thick hard as brick skull.

'Should have slugged him with Ember Celica on.' Yang thought to herself as she made her way to Vale's Shinto shrine.

Of all the time she had to hurt her hand, it was the time when she needed to fill out her driving licence renew paper. She also needed to get it done today, but with a hand unable to even hold a pen properly. She would have a hard time filling out the form, if at all.

Thus Yang prayed in front of the small shrine. "Please heal my hand in time for my renew paper. I really want to keep driving my bike Bumblebee. Please help..."

Yang was in shock when the shrine's door opened with holy white light spilling forth. "Hold out thou hand."

Yang held out her hand, the figure within the light tied a handkerchief and a pen onto her injured right hand. "Now thou shall be able to write and fill out your renew paper."

"I guess I suppose to say thanks and all, but instead I'm going to say this... What the hell are you doing Harima!?" Yang said with a mild tone of amusement.

"What blasphemy is this!? Who is this Harima person you speak..." The bearded figure in white robe and a wooden cane said with shock.

"Nope. You're Harima." Yang patted Harima with her right hand, poking him with a rather sharp pen.

"Hey! Watch it! That pen is sharp and play along. This is my part time job here. The priest pays me to play the role of local deity giving pilgrims help and advice." Harima said with a whisper.

"Harima. I know we are first years and all, but we should have enough to get us by until we take on hunter's job. Why are you doing a part time job?" Yang said with confusion.

"Don't have time to explain. If you stick around for another thirty minute, when my job ends. I will tell you. Better yet, I will show you. Now please play along. Other pilgrims are here." Harima whispered while looking behind Yang.

Yang looked back and saw an old granny making her way towards them. Yang looked towards Harima and said. "Ummm... Thank you... for your guidance. See you soon."

Yang moved out off the way and sat down on a bench on the side of the shrine. She watched as Harima played his role and helped the pilgrims. Soon thirty minutes were gone and the priest thanked him for his help. Harima got changed and came back out in his white shirt and black leather jeans and jacket.

Yang hooked her arm with his and said with a smirk. "So show me why you need a part time job. Buying gift for a secret girlfriend or perhaps a shameful hobby you don't want others to know."

Harima raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you suppose to fill out some paper for you bike?"

"That can wait. I got time." Yang said with a wide grin. "So show me. I want to know what I waited thirty minutes for."

Harima sighed. "Come along then." They walked for quite some time and ended up in a rather shady part of Vale's warehouse district.

Yang was a little concerned, but she teased Harima none the less. "Real nice part of town you showing a gal. I never knew you're the shady sort."

Harima gave her a blank stare then said. "Hey. Ain't doing nothing shady, unlike a certain someone who goes trashing nightclub."

Yang was surprised. "Hey! How did you know..."

"We're here." Harima interrupted as he lifted a garage door.

Yang was at a lost for words as her eyes widened at the motor bike before her, an almost complete bike in the middle of restoration. A black Yamaha V-Star 650 Classic. One that could very well belong to collectors of old classics.

"Being trying to fix the old girls up for a year now. What spare lien I could get goes to this old beauty. And I can tell you, it ain't cheap." Harima said with admiration in his voice.

"Wow. She is beautiful, how did you even come across an old bike like this?" Good thing she got Bumblebee or she might consider stealing this beauty for herself.

"She belonged to my dad. An old friend kept her safe instead of throwing her into the scrap yard." Harima said as he began to dust down the bike.

"Belonged... as in the past." Yang said with uncertainty.

"Yea. He passed away when I was a kid. You can say this bike was his legacy." Harima said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Yang said with a pang of guilt.

"Umm? Don't be. It was a long time ago and truth be told. I couldn't remember very much about him. Got hit pretty hard in the head and..." Harima was interrupted when Yang hugged him.

"Hey! What cha doing!? This is really uncomfortable..." Harima said in panic.

"Shush! You need this. You will thank me someday for this." Yang chided Harima, then let go soon afterwards. Yang then said. "What about your mother. It must have been hard..."

"Never knew her to be honest with you. My aunt said she left after I was born." Harima said nonchalant.

"What!? If your mother is still alive, you have to find her!" Yang shouted at Harima.

"Why?" Harima said with honest confusion.

"Why? WHY!? Because she's your mother. Because she walked out on you. Don't you want to know why!? I know I want to know why my m..." Yang cut herself off, she was getting very upset over this.

"Well. I did ask myself why when I was younger, but..." Harima said with a pause.

"But?" Yang said with a small glimmer of tears in her eyes.

"I moved on. Does those reason matter? Truth be told, I got my own life to live and goals I want to achieve. Why let the action and reason of my mother leaving me at birth shadow the rest of my life." Harima said with honest concern for Yang.

"I wish I can see it the way you do." Yang said sadly.

"Let me tell you something the old man once said to me. Shit happens in life. Sometime they're nothing serious, others they change your world forever. It's how we deal with them and then move on with our life that truly matter in the end. Regret and old ghost are never good for the living. So we gotta man up and laugh at the world with all the shits and Grimm in it. Other wise you will lock yourself in a dark room and never come out again." Harima said to her while resting a hand on her shoulder.

"That old man like to use the word shit a lot doesn't he." Yang said with a smirk.

"You have no idea. I still can't figure out how his laugher scare all the Grimm away from his mountain dojo." Harima said with a smile.

Yang laughed at that. "You know in situation like this. A hug is the best way to comfort a girl." Yang teased Harima.

"No! Nononono! I can't do that. I won't do it!" Harima said while completely flustered and shook his head rapidly. Yang laughed at the sheer embarrassment on Harima's face.

'Who knew Harima is such a prude.' Yang thought to herself. "Well it was nice talking to you Harima. Maybe you'll give me a ride when you finish that vintage of a bike." Yang said with a bright smile.

"Pfff. Sure thing. As long as you keep your hands to yourself." Harima said with a huff.

"Way to give a gal her confidence. See ya around." Yang said as she left the garage.

(Line break)

Much later on after Yang left. Harima paid a visit to Vale's Zoo and started his second job. Advertising the Zoo and performing mystical divination with his collection of animal friends.

"Put your investment in the Vacuo's sweetcorn shipment by the end of this month. You will begin to see a return by the end of next month. Toto here haven't steered me wrong yet." Harima gave a small scruffy dog a scratch on his head.

"Thank you. I will begin my investment, and thank you again for your help. Many of my workers still have their job thanks to you." The business man said to Harima.

"No need to thank us. It's a joy to help good people like you when I can." Harima said wisely.

After the man left. Harima stretched out and began to hand out water and snacks to his animal buddies. It was then Weiss showed up and said with surprise. "Beard!? What's with all those... animals. Is that a lion!"

"Beard? That's new from you. Normally you call me..." Harima said before being interrupted.

"Look. I'm trying to be nice. Okay, so instead of hooligan, I decided to call you beard." Harima raised his eyebrow at Weiss. "So. What are you doing?"

"Working. I tell fortune to people with the help of my animal friends here. You want to know something?" Harima answered.

"Oh. In that case. My sister's birthday is coming up. What do you think she will like as a present?" Weiss said with a small blush.

"Ribbit." A frog croaked.

"Curry." Harima answered.

Weiss turned bright red and got Harima by his collar. She shouted into his face. "Do this seriously! Or don't do it at all!"

"Hey! Alexander is one of my best, he's never wrong!" Harima defended himself and his frog.

Weiss let go of Harima and said to him while trying to regain her noble posture. "Anyway. I know there isn't anything against Beacon student working, but don't neglect your study okay."

Weiss left soon after. Harima said to himself. "What was that all about?"

"Oh wow. Nara! Look at all those animals!" Harima almost froze up when Ruby shouted in his direction.

It was then Nara showed up. "Ruby. Don't run off like that... oh, hey Harima. What're you doing."

Harima's animal companions began to make a raucous, they all sensed his unease. "Everyone calm down! Calm down I say!" Harima tried to calm them all down.

Once Ruby saw Harima, she moved behind Nara and kept her distance from him. Harima almost lost his will to live. Nara saw this and tried to rectify the situation. "Hey Ruby, don't be like that. Harima is actually a pretty nice guy."

Ruby said with a pout. "I don't know him like everyone else. He doesn't have a weapon."

"Wait. What does a weapon have to do with..." Nara was then interrupted by Ruby.

"Everything! Weapon's are like people. With weapon's I can tell what kind of people they are. Harima don't have a weapon, I can't tell what he's like." Ruby said in a rush.

That was a pretty weird logic that Nara heard once from his Mistress. He honestly didn't know Ruby held the same view. 'Hmm... wonder what would happen if Ruby met my Mistre... No. That is a dark and terrifying path. There might be two of them, if he did that.' Nara thought with a shiver.

Nara noticed Harima seemed to be dazing off. He said to him. "I will see you later Harima, just so you know. I'm only helping out with shopping. This isn't a date or anything."

Nara was dragged off by Ruby, who was in a hurry to the next shop. By the time Harima came out of his daze. He slumped down into his chair, his head hung in defeat. "It's hopeless. What am I even doing? How can I even tell her how I feel if she already hates m... **SLAM!** "

Harima was knocked off the chair by Kuuta. The giant red panda bitch slapped him. It then growled. "Roar roar... roar roar... grrrwrr!"

Harima looked up at Kuuta and said. "You're right! I can't let it end like this. I will tell her how I feel right now!" The rest of his animal companions roared in approval.

Harima ran after Ruby Rose with the rest of his animal buddies right behind him. He ran and ran, he even tripped up and hit his head harshly. Even thought he was dazed and possibly a little concussed. He saw a silhouette of a girl lending him a hand. For a moment he saw Ruby Rose. His feeling gushed out like there was no tomorrow.

"I love you! I have always love you! I love you the moment I first saw you!" Harima said with glimmer of tears in his eyes, as he grabbed her hand.

It was then the haze cleared and he got a good look at who he just confessed his feeling to. Weiss's face was bright red, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

Weiss thoughts were as follow. 'He loves me!? No one ever propose like that to me. He's got beards. He's got some really nice abs and body. He's not really my type... but then again. What do I do? Turn him down like everyone else in the past? Do I want to? I must be crazy! He loves me!'

Harima's thoughts were as follow. 'Oh dear God. What have I done!?'

Just a little before that rather awkward confession. Blake and Yang were in town and walking down the street. "Oh that's a good one. Me! Upset over Hanai liking Velvet! That's crazy talk."

"Just saying. You seem a bit upset. You did hit him after all. It's understandable, seventeen, raging hormones. Couples forming left and right. Even Ruby might get a boy friend before you." Blake said with a small smile.

"They will be six feet under. I can promise you that." Yang growled.

"Anyway. I can understand if you feel left behind in the romance department. Specially if Weiss get a boyfriend before you." Blake added, ignoring the blatant death threat she just heard.

"That's a good one! Ice queen get a boyfriend. Hell will freeze over before that..." Yang would have finished that sentence if not for Blake pointing in a certain direction.

Yang turned to stone as she saw Harima in a marriage proposal position with Weiss. This was even enhanced by a veritable zoo of animals watching the scene. Unbeknownst to Yang. Blake was quickly jogging down on her note pad. 'The king of beast and the ice princess. Icha Icha garden of Eden.'

"Let's go the other way and leave them alone." Blake said as she dragged Yang away with her, Yang was still in a state of complete shock and crying her eyes out.

Just as Weiss was about to give her answer, her face bright red and her voice hitched in embarrassment. She was interrupted. "Hario! We're so happy to see you again!"

A girl with white strapless dress pounced on Harima along with her identical twin in a red strapless dress. "Hario. You promise to spend time with us today. You owe us several weeks of entertainment."

"Come on Melanie, let's take Hario home, I bet he's starving." The girl in red said.

"Of course Miltia. We got your favourite chicken curry all ready at home." The girl in white said as she dragged Harima away with her.

Weiss watched the scene unfold with a darkening face. She shouted. "Harima!" Then she kneed him in the face. Weiss said calmly. "And you said you like curry. How despicable."

Harima fell to the floor face first as the Malachite twin shouted angrily at Weiss. He said in defeat. "I understand nothing anymore."

 **A/N: Here is the review response.**

 **Amvmaster: A little problem with that. This is rated T. Have to avoid the F words**

 **MorenoX25: Now that is a problem, the writing software I use has spell check, if there is a error. It means I added into it's custom dictionary. Tell me what they are and I will try and find them and correct it.**

 **As for trolling. I got that set up and ready to go. As for Harima Mangaka, I just have a eureka moment and found a way to fit it in ;).**

 **freebyte: I got Sarah ready to go ;). Best pull her in as she is, no one in RWBY really fit her mold.**

 **Bast234: Glad you like it :)**

 **rex: Master will come eventually, they will all make an appearance at one point or another.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Is it a date?**

 **A/N: Apologies for the delay. It has been a hell of the month, but I manage to survive and made it through... JUST! I should have more time to write in the future. Now the crisis is over. Anyway, enough bitching from me. Enjoy this chapter and hopefully I will be able to write more soon.**

"Arghh... Why me? What did I ever do to that spoil rich girl!?" Harima said with a groan while nursing his sore jaw. It was getting late by the time he was done with the Malachite twins. Not for the first time, Harima cursed Hei 'Junior' Xiong for spoiling them rotten.

"Hey Harima." Hanai called out to him as he walked through the courtyard.

"Oh hey. Karate kid." Harima replied blandly.

"I'm not even going to try. You ain't ever going to stop calling me that." Hanai sighed tiredly.

Harima raised his eyebrows at Hanai and silently conveyed. 'Is there a reason why you're talking to me?'

Hanai either oblivious or misinterpreted Harima's body signal. "Have you seen Velvet around. I can't..."

"Hanai Haruki!" A woman shouted from Beacon's entrance. She had fair white skin, short dark brown hair with one side gradually turned caramel gold. A stylish sun glasses covered her dark brown eyes. She wore a long cocoa colour shirt with dark brown waist cincher, a long dark brown trousers with a brown belt filled with bullets and a golden cross-hair buckler. Overall her fashion sense were cool and looked very expensive.

Hanai looked confused and said. "Yes. How may I help y..."

"YOU... embarrassed and humiliated my favourite little bunny." The woman spat to the side in disdain. "Prepare to die!" The woman's handbag turned into a massive Gatling gun. Both Harima and Hanai jaws dropped to the floor in shock.

The woman shouted with a manic smile. "Say hello to my 'Not so' little friend!" The woman cackled as she opened fire on Hanai with Harima in the crossfire.

Both men ran for their lives as streams of fiery bullets rained down on them. Both took cover behind pillars and vases, before running with all their might towards the woods.

Hanai shouted at Harima in panic. "Can't you just dodge those bullets like you did with Pyrrha!?"

"Are you an idiot! That move is only good against single action shots, not several thousand bullets per minute! Even I can't read that amount of trajectories!" Harima shouted back angrily.

"Besides..." Harima then realized something very important. The woman was after Hanai. Not him. They made it into the woods and hid themselves.

"OK. What do we do Harima! You must have a plan." Hanai whispered.

"Stay here. I will go get help." Harima then ran away from Hanai as fast as he could.

Hanai waited and wondered for a whole twenty seconds before he came to the same realization as Harima did just awhile ago. "Oh... HARIMA! YOU SON OF A..."

"There you are! DIE!" The woman with a massive Gatling gun shouted.

Hanai screamed like a little girl as he continued to run for his live. He spend half the night running from Coco Adel while cursing up a storm at Harima for bailing on him.

(Line break)

It was early Sunday morning. Birds were singing, Yang was snoring. Ruby had a goofy smile as she recalled her little shopping trip yesterday with Nara.

(Flash back)

After that little altercation between team CRDL and NHIK. Ruby along with Yang sought out Nara at his newly constructed workshop.

They found Nara with two robotic arms protruding from his back, he wore magnifying goggles that spun and automatically adjusted themselves along with a white lab coat that screamed evil scientist at work. However the most alarming thing within the room were the crystals that was flashing dangerously on the workbench.

Yang said with shock. "Nara, is that you?"

The boy turned and said with confusion. "Huh... what? Who..."

He never finished that sentence as the crystal flared like a miniature sun and exploded. After the explosion was clear. All three sat around a table in another room. Both Nara and Yang covered in soot, while Ruby escape that fate by hiding behind Yang.

Nara said with a nervous laugh. "Hahaha. Sorry about that, you distracted me for a moment there."

Yang glared at Nara. "What the hell was that? The professors really allow something that dangerous being... made here?"

"Well, what they don't know can't hurt them. Beside stuff like this happens all the time. I was just a little distracted that's all... Hey! RUBY! Don't touch that!" Nara shouted in panic as Ruby was about the lift a cannon from the table.

Ruby gushed with stars in her eyes. "It's so cool! The craftsmanship on the barrel, the material! What is it!? So sturdy! So smooth! So hard!"

Ruby had no idea why Nara turned completely red as she stroke the barrel of the cannon, or why Yang was sending death glares at Nara.

Nara coughed nervously. "It's made from a newly experimental alloy called Mithril. It's stronger and lighter then the strongest steel. Best of all, it has a silver shine that will never tarnish." By then Ruby was rubbing her face against the barrel of the cannon.

Ruby gushed. "You gotta show me where you got those Mithril. Let's go tomorrow! It's Saturday! You can get them for me can't you? Please! Pretty please."

Nara sighed. "Yes, I have to talk to my..." Ruby interrupted him by literally throwing herself at his face. His face buried in her rather ample breasts.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby gushed with joy.

"Wow. I never thought I will see the day that there's a bigger weapon nerd then Ruby." Yang said while cracking her knuckles and sounded very angry.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted with indignation while Nara was struggling to breath in her embrace. Soon afterwards Yang pulled Nara to the side and told Ruby to get some drinks for her.

(Flash back)

Ruby wondered why Nara was walking funny when she came back with the soda or why he looked so pale.

Ruby looked out of her window and saw Harima waving at someone. Velvet Scarlatina came rushing towards him. Ruby's eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Ruby took out the blow horn and press it, with predictable result.

Weiss shot out of her bed with a scream. Blake shot out of her bed and clung to the ceiling upside-down like a cat. Yang slept like a log.

"What!? Where am I!? Who..." Weiss said while trying to blink the sleep out of her eyes.

With righteous fire within her eyes, Ruby shouted. "Team RWBY assemble! I just saw Harima sneaking out with Velvet. We have to follow him... NOW!"

Weiss said with a moan. "It's Sunday... It's seven in the morning! Let me sleep. Who cares what that pervert does in his free time."

Blake looked over the frame, within a blink of an eye. She changed out of her pyjamas and was ready to go. "I'm in. What about Yang?"

"Leave that to me!" Ruby cackled as she stripped Yang out of her cloths and changed her into her usual outfit in matter of moments. Whiles she was still dead asleep. "There. She's ready to go."

"Ruby... she still asleep." Weiss said with a moan.

"Not a problem." Ruby then turned to Yang. "Sis. Weiss just scratched your bike."

"Say what! I never... OWOWOWOWOW!" Weiss screamed as Yang twisted her right arm into her back.

"Which hand is it? I'm going to break every bone..." Yang said with a murderous tone.

"GOOOOD morning sis. Let's tail Harima, I think he's going to do something perverted to Velvet. We have to..." Ruby said with as much seriousness as she could muster.

"I am so in." It didn't take much to convince Yang.

Ruby turned to Weiss and said. "Common Weiss. I bet you're dying to know."

Weiss still had her arm held awkwardly by Yang. "No thank you. I rather date Jaune then find out what that pervert is up to."

"You called?" Jaune said with hope as peeked round the door.

"You know what. Let me get change quickly. Then we can go... Yang, you can let go now." Weiss said with a deadpan expression.

"Opps. Sorry sexy panties." Weiss's eyes twitched at that, but she opt to get change as fast as she could and go after that gorilla with beard.

(Line break)

Vale's Zoo

Team RWBY plus Jaune followed Harima and Velvet to the Zoo. Along the way, they also bumped into the team leader of CFVY, Coco Adel. All of them hid in the bushes as Harima and Velvet walked through the front gate of the Zoo.

"So what kind of person is Harima Kenji?" Coco asked.

"A perverted monkey." Weiss said with a cold tone.

"A pretty cool guy." Yang said without hesitation.

"Harima seems to hate me for some reason." Jaune added.

"A perverted womaniser." Ruby said seriously.

"..." Blake stayed silent, but if she had to give an opinion, it would be inspiration for her new novel.

Yang looked over to Ruby. "Sis. Where did you learn those words?"

Ruby said with a serious glare of a harmless puppy. "Dad told me. He said if anyone tried to hit onto you and me. They are perverted womaniser and I should tell dad and uncle Crow immediately."

Yang could only groan at this. Her dad totally misused the meaning of the words and turned Ruby against anyone who might ask her or her sister out. He really needed to learn she not a little girl anymore. Ruby was still a little girl, but that's beside the point. And she would totally neuter any guy that tried to hit onto her baby sister.

"Then I have to stop this before Velvet get hurt! I'm going to turn that pervert into Swiss cheese." Coco said as she went after the couple.

Just as she and team RWBY plus Jaune were about to cross the gate, an old lady stopped them. "May I see your ticket please."

"What? But I just saw those couple walked in without paying!" Weiss complained.

"Oh, you mean Hario and his date. Those two make a wonderful couple." The old woman said with a happy chuckle.

"Wait? Hario?" Yang said with confusion.

"That's his nick name. The senior's club gave him that name. Us old ladies love to see a strapping young man like him tend the Zoo at the weekend." The old lady said with a big smile, while Weiss turned bright red.

"So why can he go in for free?" Coco said with annoyance as Harima and Velvet were about disappear from her sight.

"Hario works part time for the zoo. He and one other get a free pass. Now if you don't have ticket. Please buy them from the booth over there." The old lady said to them.

"Dammit!" Weiss shouted. The group paid for their tickets. Five adult and a child ticket. Ruby was not amused to be label a child.

The group of six hid themselves from view of Harima and Velvet. Coco only barely held back from shooting Harima due to nearby witnesses and pedestrians. The authorities wouldn't take kindly to attempted homicide with Gatling gun.

They followed them to the elephant enclosure. Harima seemed to be telling a shy Velvet about a group of elephants that approached her. Velvet stood very still as an elephant patted her on the head.

Blake said with confusion. "Did Harima just high-five that elephant?"

Soon they moved towards the lion enclosure. All the lions looked at Velvet with hungry eyes, much to her horror and discomfort. That ended when Harima shoo the lions away.

"I'm going to put plenty of holes into those lions. How dare they look at Velv..." It took all of team RWBY to hold Coco back from murdering innocent zoo animals.

They moved to the rabbit enclosure, where Velvet was surrounded by dozens of rabbits in all colours. Harima seemed to encourage her to open up and smile a lot more.

"Umm. You know, this looks more and more like a rather normal date. I mean he's just showing her around and having a good time." Jaune said while scratching his head. "I'm not sure it's even right to spy on them like this."

"That perverted monkey will try something soon enough, the moment we take our eyes off of him." Weiss said rather unconvincingly.

"You sure you're not jealous. Didn't he propose to..." Yang teased but was interrupted when she felt something really cold on her feet. Yang looked down and saw ice encase her boots.

Weiss said with a ice cold glare. "I dare you to finish that sentence."

"Hey! He's moving, lets go!" Ruby said in a loud whisper, unaware of the confrontation between Weiss and Yang.

Yang quickly broke the ice. They made their way towards the monkey enclosure. The enclosure was somewhat open with a drop off barrier on the monkey's side. It was a classic monkey mountain island with water on all side.

Harima said something briefly to Velvet then walked off towards the vending machine. It was then a group of teens with three men and women turned up.

"Eww. I didn't know they let their animal out of the cage. Can you believe that." One of the girl said.

"Maybe she's here looking for work. Knowing how Faunus get along with wild animal, since they are part animal themselves." One of the man said with a sly grin.

"Or maybe she's looking to join the animals in the cage. Where they truly belong." Another girl said with a snicker.

Velvet visibly wilted under the verbal assault. Team RWBY and Coco were about to come to her rescue when Harima turned up with couple of drinks in his hands. He handed one over to Velvet.

"Hey look. She even got an animal lover with her. Guess she's not into bestiality after..." One of the man said with a lecherous grin.

"Hey." Harima said casually.

"What? You want to start something." One of the girl said smugly.

Harima just pointed towards the monkey mountain and the sign below it. The sign read. 'Warning: Do not agitate the monkeys. They will throw faeces in retaliation.' It was then Harima pulled Velvet to the ground.

The group looked towards the monkey mountain and saw all the monkeys had shits in their hands. The bombardment began a moment later.

"OH GOD! It's in my hair! It's all over my dress!" One of the girl screamed.

"Braghh! It got in my mouth. EWWW!" One of the man said while puking.

"It's all over my body. My beautiful body!" A girl screamed.

The group soon ran away covered in monkey shit.

Weiss's and Coco's face screwed up in disgust. Yang was losing her fight for air, as she tried to control her laughter from being heard. Blake was jogging something down in her notes. Jaune and Ruby were completely stunned by the unexpected development.

Harima said to Velvet. "You ok?"

"I... I'm fine. I'm sorry." Velvet was on the verge of tears when she answered Harima.

"Why are you apologising?" Harima said with confusion.

"I'm a Faunus. They won't have... You won't have to deal with them if I wasn't with you." Velvet said while looking at the floor.

"Hey. It makes no difference to me if you have extra pair of ears or a tail. To me, you're Velvet Scarlatina. And you are a good person. No matter what anyone else says." Harima said while patting Velvet on the head. "So dry those tears, or your team leader is going to shoot me."

"Huh!? Wait! What!? Coco's here!" Velvet immediately looked around and saw no one. "Where is..."

Harima pointed towards the bush as Coco emerged with a rather embarrassed grin. "Hey Velvet, this isn't what it looks like."

"HEY! Beard! How long have you known!" Weiss shot out of the bush, high and mighty.

"Pshh, since the moment you lot step into the Zoo. The old lady ratted you all out." Harima said with a menacing glare at Weiss, which she matched with equally menacing glare of her own.

It was then Ruby came out and glared at Harima. He visibly wilted at that. "Harima, answer me honestly. Are you trying to seduce Miss Scarlatina?"

"No ma'am! I swear my intention are pure. I'm just introducing her to some of my animal friends." Harima answered nervously with a salute.

"Hahaha. You know what. I believe him. He probably already got someone he likes. Come on sis, give the poor man a break." Yang said to a glaring Ruby.

Ruby looked away. "Fine." Then she pointed at Harima. "I will be watching you Harima. If you so much as mess with a maiden's pure hearts..."

Ruby was interrupted by Blake clamping her mouth shut. "Please don't mind Ruby. Carry on as you are." Ruby flail in protest as Blake dragged her away.

It was then a little monkey climbed onto Velvet's shoulder. Harima said to her with a raise eye brow. "That's unexpected. Momo took a real liking to you."

"What happen if Momo didn't like..." Yang said with a smirk.

"SPLAT!"

Something brown just hit Jaune Arc in the forehead. Yang, Coco and Weiss turned pale white at what they saw.

"Momo can sling shit faster then Clint Westwood." Harima said casually as he petted the little monkey.

"Ewwww!" All three girls ran away from Jaune.

"OH GOD! WHY ME!?" Jaune screamed while trying to clean up the mess on his forehead.

"Seriously! You just compared a shit throwing monkey to a movie star! What is wrong with you!?" Weiss shouted from a safe distance.

"SPLAT!"

Weiss lost all colour on her face and saw something unmentionable on the tree trunk next to her. It was then all three girls plus Jaune thought it might be best to retreat.

"Ha.. Hahah... HAHAHA!" Velvet laughed. She truly laughed with every fibre of her being.

"You know. That's the first time I heard you laugh. It's nice." Harima said with a smile.

Velvet wiped away the tears that was gathering in her eyes as she struggled to contain her laughter. She soon calmed down. "I haven't laugh like that for a very long time. Thank you Harima."

"Well. You got time for one more place?" Harima said with a smile.

"Sure." Velvet said with a bright smile.

(Line break)

"Hario." A young woman with blond hair and grey eyes greeted them. She also wore a nun outfit.

"Hey Sarah. And please stop calling me that. The twins and the old ladies never stop calling me that. I don't need you to start as well." Harima groused.

"Oh Hario, but it's so much fun to see you get worked up like this. Oh... who's your friend?" Sarah said with interest.

"Oh right! Sarah, this is Velvet Scarlatina. Velvet. This is sister Sarah Adiemus, who runs the local orphanage." Harima introduced.

"H..Hello." Velvet said nervously.

Sarah smiled. "Hi Miss Scarlatina. It's a pleasure to meet you, any friends of Hario is a friend of mine."

"Big brother!" Several kids shouted from the orphanage as they charged out of the building. Harima soon had several kids latched onto him from every angle.

"Hey! Calm down! And don't cling onto me like that!" Harima complained to no effect as the kids giggled at his protest.

It was then Velvet noticed that all the orphans were Faunus of all ages.

Sarah looked over to Velvet. "Yes. This orphanage was build to take in children that no one wants, not even the Vale council. Even thought it's their job to provide for everyone equally."

Velvet looked sadly at the children that cling onto Harima. They looked so happy. "Harima really is a good person. He never looked at Faunus any differently then any other normal people."

"Fufu. That he is. Are you perhaps Hario's lover?" Sarah teased.

"No! He's nice and all! But I don't... I'm not! Oh God... I only wanted to know how he talk to animals. That's all! Really!" Velvet flailed and stuttered in response.

Sarah giggled at Velvet's response. "Fufufu. I'm only teasing you, Miss Scarlatina. I don't blame you for wanting to learn about that aspect of Hario. He has a charisma that seem to draw everyone to him."

"Big brother! Tell us a story. We want to know what happened to the odd crew gang. It's been weeks since we received your last picture book." One of the boy said with a pout.

"OK OK! I got the next book. I finished it yesterday." Harima took a dramatic pose and continued. "The odd crew gang is going to face the Grimm lord Karasuma and his ultimate henchman... The Old Man of the Mountain. In order to rescue their captive. The beautiful maiden Tenma."

The kids gushed with excitement as Harima handed out picture books to everyone. Sarah smiled fondly at this.

"I didn't know Harima drew or even write stories." Velvet said with surprise.

"Well, I did read his story. The drawing is good, but his story is a bit over dramatic. He could do with a good editor." Sarah said with a giggle.

"Umm... I won't mind helping him and the kids." Velvet said with a small blush.

"The church could always use the help. Come, let me introduce you to everyone." Sarah said with a smile.

Harima was mobbed by the kids for the rest of the day as Sarah and Velvet watched on with an earnest smile. Velvet promised to come back and visit when she could. Overall, it was the best day Velvet had in a long time, one that she won't forget any time soon.

 **A/N: And now onto the review.**

 **Topaz3: You lost me a little there. I know the old man you're talking about. The somewhat fake Kungfu master. Other's You totally lost me.**

 **Tl34lt12: Ummm. I'm not sure the voyeur guy would survive in Beacon. Weapon and chicks are a lethal combination for any perverts.**

 **Can't really fit in the hockey match. Combat school and all, but I can make Velvet to be Harima assistant. Need that to create some nice misunderstanding.**

 **Amvmaster: I will keep that in mind.**

 **MorenoX25: I agree. It was a bit rushed, also it's a challenge to myself to keep everything within a reasonable amount of words and events. I rushed it a bit because there would be more interaction in this chapter.**

 **As for how the twins met Harima. I'm leaving that in the future chapter, preferably the one where the twins would try to get Weiss to open up her real feeling for Harima.**

 **That's all until next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Jaune the unlucky disciple?**

 **A/N: And we are back on track with the RWBY episode. From here it will diverge just a bit. Hope you like it.**

It was Monday morning when Nara suddenly found himself hurled out of bed, before he could even register what was going on, he came face to face with Harima. A dark look on Harima's face made Nara swallow nervously.

"G... Good morning Harima." Nara would've said more if not for Harima suddenly grabbing his shoulder, he almost cringed under his grip. He honestly could not remember what he did to make Harima like this.

"Nara..." Wait! Could it have something to do with Ruby? That time when Yang got him by the balls was terrifying. He thought they were going to be ripped off! "Please make me a weapon."

And just like that the tension in the air dispersed. "Make you a weapon?" Nara was honestly surprised.

"Yes. I need one to... umm... Look good! That's it! To look bad ass!" Harima said with a serious expression.

"Well. Sure. Even thought every hunter made their own weapon, but there are exception. You got anything in mind?" Nara asked while trying to relax.

"Yes. I got my ideal weapon drawn up." Harima took out a paper with a very life like sketch.

"Well. This is actually really good. I can make something like this right away." Nara was honestly impressed with the drawing and the design.

"I got the money ready for you. How quick can you make this?" Harima took out several cards.

"One week. It won't take much material to make. It's simple construction, but very beautiful. I can get it done even faster, depend on the moulding and polishing of the blades." Nara said as he further exam the blue print.

"Nara. You are the man amongst men. If there is anything you need, just ask." Harima said with gratitude.

"Not a problem. I will get on this right away." Nara was completely absorbed by the blueprint.

(Line break)

Weiss's eyebrow twitch in fury as she sat next to Harima in history by professor Oobleck. Weiss was not angry due to Oobleck lightning speed speech in the Faunus Rights Revolution, or his ridiculous speed moving from one corner of the classroom to the next, Or his need to consume an ungodly amount of coffee.

No, Weiss was upset with Harima, because he was asleep behind his sunglasses. His upright and intimidating posture prevented anyone but her from noticing. After thirty minutes of Oobleck not noticing Harima was asleep, Weiss jabbed Harima in the rib.

"Wh... What!? Hey! Princess! What was that for!" Harima growled loudly. Forgetting he was in class.

"Ahh. Mister Kenji. Glad you could join the class." Oobleck said with impossible speed. As it turned out, he was aware of Harima sleeping in his glass. "Tell me. What was the turning point in the battle of Fort Castle."

"Urghhh..." Harima groaned. Weiss smirked as she thought he got his just deserve. "Well. One part was due to General Lagune sending his army against the revolutionary force at night. Even thought he should have known that Faunus have perfect night vision."

"Very good... wait, you said one part?" Oobleck was a little confused.

"The other part was General Lagune heard rumours of Kitsune was about to join the fight at Fort Castle." Harima added.

"Ahh yes. Kitsune... the mysterious Faunus grand master. Very little is known about her." Oobleck was contemplating what Harima just said.

"General Lagune got it wrong. When he sent his army for the surprise night attack. Kitsune was already waiting for him. She alone decimated ten platoons and personally captured General Lagune. That's one of the reason why the Faunus opposition suffered so little casualty." Harima said while picking his ear.

"Well done Mister Kenji, but please do stay awake for my class next time." Oobleck said while downing the coffee in his hand. Harima shrugged as Weiss tried to glare a hole into his face.

As the class finishes, Harima tried to get close and start a conversation with Ruby. However Ruby would have none of it. "Stop Harima! You shouldn't go chatting up any girl in the hallway. You'll upset Miss Scarlatina."

"But... That... I mean..." Harima could not say what was on his mind.

"No but! You made your choice. Now leave Weiss and Yang along." Ruby said with an almighty tone of an angry puppy.

Weiss sputter with indignation before being dragged away by a grinning Yang.

Harima had his hearts once again broken by Ruby. He wondered aimlessly and ended up on the roof. Alone. Harima thought to himself. 'How hard is it to say I love you. God dammit!'

"DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU RUBY ROSE! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Harima yelled at the top of his lung.

It was then he heard someone coming up the stairs behind him. In panic he quickly hid at the top of the entrance, away from view.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed." Jaune said as Harima peeked over his cover. "I could always be a farmer or something."

"What? NOOO!" Pyrrha then pushed Jaune away from the edge of the roof. Pyrrha then said to Jaune. "Jaune. I know you're having a hard time and you're not the strongest in class... but I want to help you."

"What?" Jaune asked with confusion.

"We can train up here. Where no one can bother us." Pyrrha said with a smile.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked with a small voice. One filled with shame and uncertainty.

"No! No, that's not what I meant." Pyrrha said with concern.

"But you just said it." Jaune sounded hurt.

"Jaune. Everyone needs help from time to time. Everyone need a little push. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. The fact that you made it to beacon spoke volume of your ability." Pyrrha said with encouragement. Harima felt bad listening in on those two, It's almost like looking at some sort of romance drama unfolding.

"You're wrong. I don't belong here." Jaune said with a depressed tone.

"That's a terrible thing to say. Of course you do." Pyrrha protested

"No I don't!" Jaune said angrily. "I wasn't really accepted into Beacon."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha said with confusion.

"I didn't goto any combat school! I didn't pass my test! I didn't earn my spot in Beacon. I lied. I got my hands on some fake transcript and I lied." Jaune said with shame.

"But... Why?" Pyrrha asked. Now everything made sense to Harima. Jaune was never a fighter, it was a miracle he didn't die in the initiation.

"Because this is what I wanted to be. My father, my grandfather, and their fathers before them were all hero... and I wanted to be one too." Harima could understand that desire. To achieve one's dream and what they wanted to do. Even if you had to put your life on the line. Jaune added. "I was just never good enough."

"Then let me help you." Pyrrha tried to reach out to Jaune.

Jaune rebuffed her. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be a hero."

"Jaune." Pyrrha tried to reach out again.

"No! I don't want to be the lovable idiot stuck in the tree while he's friend fight for their lives. If I can't do this on my own. What good am I." Jaune pulled away as Pyrrha tried to reach out for him. "Just leave me alone. ok."

"If that what you think is best." Pyrrha walked away sadly. Harima almost groaned at the scene before him. Jaune was a god damn idiot. Everyone needs help. Even the old... ok. That was a bad example. That was one man who never needed help.

"Hahaha. Jonny boy. I can't believe what I heard." Jaune paled as Cardin climbed onto the roof. "And Harima. You can stop hiding now."

"What?" Jaune said with shock as Harima came out of his hiding place.

"Tsk. That's a nasty habit you got there. Little-big man." Harima said with disdain.

"Coming from a guy who fancied a fourteen year old. That's rich." Cardin crowed.

Harima turned bright red. "How the HELL do you know about that!?"

"For starter. By not shouting your love for Ruby Rose on top of the roof just above my dorm. Damn near gave me a heart attack." Cardin said with a smug smile.

"Wait! You like Ruby. I thought you like... OOOF!" Cardin punched Jaune in the stomach.

"Wait your turn. Johnny-boy. I will get to you eventually." Cardin said as Jaune slumped onto the floor. "Now this is how it's going to work. You two are going to be my stooges. If you don't. Johnny here will be kicked out of Beacon and you Harima..."

"Tsk. You must be high on some serious shit. You really think something like that will reduce me to serving a piece of shit like you." Harima said with an intimidating aura. Both Jaune and Cardin felt cold sweat running down their back.

Cardin gathered his courage. "If you don't! Me and the boys will mess with Ruby Rose. You can't protect her all the time. And she will be a great stress relief during late nights. If you get what I..."

A dark aura exploded from Harima. Jaune was almost choking from the pressure alone. He looked up and saw Harima was covered in the stuff. Then it happened. Harima vanished from their sight, when he appeared behind Cardin a moment later. Jaune thought he was hallucinating, he was certain Harima was shorter then Cardin, or he should be. Harima suddenly stood at three meters tall glaring down at the back of Cardin's head.

A voice filled with malicious and deadly intent spilled from Harima's mouth. "If you think you can walk away unscathed after saying shit like that. You are a fucking idiot."

Cardin screamed in fear as he spun to face Harima, fist raised. However he was too late, Harima fists slammed into either side of his temple with an almighty boom. Cardin's eyes rolled back into his head, drools dangled from his mouth as he fell face first into the floor.

There was a moment of silence as Jaune absorbed what had just happened. Then it was pandemonium. "Oh my GOD! You killed him. You killed him! You're a murderer! They going to take you away! They will take me away as an accessory! I'm too pretty to be in jail!" Jaune ran around the roof like a headless chicken.

"Will you cut it out. You idiot!" Harima hit Jaune on top of his head and made him fall to the floor.

"Oh God! Please don't kill me. I'm still a virgin!" Jaune cried.

"For the love of... He's alive! I didn't kill him!" Harima shouted at a hysterical Jaune.

"What?" Jaune looked over to Cardin and saw his chest rise and fall.

"I used one of the one-hundred and eight technique on him. The Shockwave of Forgetfulness. It's one of the old man's move to erase a persons memory. Now will you freaking calm down and stop screaming!" Harima said with annoyance.

"Oh. I see." Jaune said with some relief.

"He should wake up soon with the past hour erased from his memory... I think." Harima said with uncertainty.

"You think?" Jaune said with bewilderment.

"Look. I can't claim to master the technique. I might have erased an hour or his entire life worth of memories." Harima said uneasily.

"And if you erased his whole memory?" Jaune ventured.

"Then you're going to help me get rid of him. Preferably send him to Vacuo's desert community." Harima said seriously.

Before Jaune could express his bewilderment. Cardin woke up. "What the... What am I doing on the roof!?" Cardin took one look at Harima then scrambled to the exit. "Damn you Harima! I bet you have something to do with this... AAAHH!" Harima kicked Cardin down the stair before he could finish his sentence.

After Cardin unfortunate fall. Harima turned to Jaune. "Now that piece of shit has been dealt with... It's your turn to lose your memory."

"Wait! Wait! Why?" Jaune said with haste.

"Sorry little dude. But you must forget what Cardin said." Harima said with menace.

"Oh. You're in love with Ruby Rose. Nothing wrong with that." Jaune had an eureka moment. " Wait a minute. Is Ruby the reason why you don't like me?"

"Got it all in one little man. I might just erase your entire memory, since you're my rival and all." Harima said while cracking his knuckles.

"Hang on! I don't have a thing for Ruby. I like Weiss! I'm telling you the truth!" Jaune pleaded.

"Then how do you explain the kiss." Harima said menacingly.

"What kiss... Oh! That kiss on the cheek at initiation... Look man. That was just a kiss from a friend, she kissed me for luck. I swear!" Jaune begged.

The was a moment of uncomfortable silence between them. "Oh. My bad then Jaune. Sorry for all the hard time I gave you." Harima said while all the intimidation vanished into thin air. "But still. If you tell anyone about me being in love with..."

"Hey. They have to kill me first. I will not tell anyone. But still... why Ruby?" Jaune said with interest. It was actually quite disturbing to see Harima turn bright red and fidget... well, like himself!

"Everything about her is perfect. Beautiful, adorable, a sweet and wonderful girl with a flawless throw..." Harima then seemed to come to his senses. "Arghh! Anyway, don't tell anyone, specially Ruby! All right!"

"Ok! Calm down." Jaune reassured Harima.

Harima then sat down next to Jaune. "Hey. Since we're buddies again. I gotta be honest with you man. You need help in fighting."

Jaune became depressed. "Come on man. If you heard everything."

"Hey Jaune. There is no shame in asking for help in getting better. Do it alone and you are guaranty to get tons of stuff wrong. And I understand where you're coming from. We men got our prides too, you know." Harima said sagely.

"Thanks man." Jaune added.

"Don't thank me yet. I will train ya." Harima said with a grin.

"But you just said..." Jaune said with bewilderment.

"Nothing wrong with learning from the best. It's up to you to put in the effort. Don't think of this as me helping you. Think of this as surpassing the challenge I put before you. As one man to another. Are you up for it... Jaune Arc the hunter." Harima said with a charismatic smile.

Jaune laughed. "Then how can I turn down a challenge like that from a friend. You're on!"

"Good. See you in the courtyard after class is over. By the time I'm through with you. You will take on an army of Grimm with you right hand tied behind your back." Harima said with a truly evil smile. Jaune wondered what the hell he had signed himself up for.

(Line break)

It was Tuesday afternoon when Pyrrha got wind of Jaune training with Harima. She wasn't angry, not at all. Who Jaune chose to train with was his business, she most certainly did not smash Jaune's locker in when she found out, it just caved inwards for no reason at all.

Ren and Nora followed after Pyrrha. Ren was keeping a respectable distance from Pyrrha, while Nora was complete oblivious to the angry aura being emitted by Pyrrha. When they finally reached the court yard, Pyrrha rubbed her eyes in an attempt to dispel the absurd image before her. Ren actually looked shock and intrigued. Less said about Nora squealing in joy the better it would be for their sanity.

They found Jaune with a rope round his waist, attached to a massive tire and Harima sat atop on that said tire.

Jaune said with bewilderment. "Umm Harima buddy. Why am I dragging a tire with you on top of it?"

Pyrrha said with as much confusion as Jaune, her anger completely forgotten. "Yes, I like to know that as well."

Harima looked very relaxed on his tire. "Then allow me to explain. We all know Jaune here has large reserve of aura, we can say it's one of the largest we have even seen." Everyone nodded at that. "And we can all agree that aura can increase your endurance, strength, speed and even protect you from harm."

"OK. Even I know aura does all that. But why..." Jaune asked.

"I'm getting to that. Jaune has one other property that is pretty rare even among those with aura. Regeneration." Harima said with a smile.

"Hey. You're right. After I unlocked Jaune's aura the cut on his face healed up instantly!" Pyrrha said with realization. Then she had a second realization. "Wait a second. How did you know..."

Harima quickly cut her off with a nervous cough. "Never mind how I knew, that's not important. The point is, Jaune has unlimited potential even if he didn't have a shred of talent in him."

"HEY!" Jaune complained.

"So I'm going to work him into the ground with good old martial art training invented by the old man. It's really the only way I knew how to train, so you will have to just bear with it Jaune. The theory is, whatever I break within his body will just heal up the next day and what can't kill you can only make you stronger." Harima explained.

"I don't agree with that saying. Besides, how will you make Jaune pull you? You know under that armour is just skin and bone, right?" Ren said with a small smile at the end.

"HEY! Not cool bro!" Jaune complained again.

"I got his motivation right here." Harima said as he dig something out of his backpack.

"What kind of motivation... Holy mother of..." Pyrrha said with shock.

Harima took out a vicious looking cat of nine tails. Jaune said with fear. "I.. I change my mind! Pyrrha HELP M... **CRACK!** EEEEYAAAA!"

Jaune bolted as Harima cracked the whip onto his back. He actually achieved a respectable speed considering he was also dragging a massive tire with Harima on top of it.

"Move it you maggot! An old granny can run faster then you!" Sound of whip being crack could be heard. "Move those puny straw like legs. I want to feel the wind on my face!" Another crack could be heard followed by Jaune's anguished scream. "You call that running! I want Usain Bolt! Not Forrest Gump!" The pair soon disappeared into the sunset while kicking up a massive dust storm.

Nora poked Ren in the side. "Ren... I want to give that a try, can I get my whip."

"No Nora... please just... no." Ren said with a resigned sigh.

 **A/N: Next chapter should be Forever fall. There will be a bit more detail on Jaune's training/torture. Now onto the review.**

 **Bast234: True. Ruby can be rather socially inept, but the fact she could even get mad at Harima is quite an achievement. There is a misunderstanding between Ruby and Harima. Ruby assumed Harima to be a player gunning for multiple girls and Harima unable to express his feeling for Ruby. All is going according to plan. :)**

 **freebyte: Sarah is a real nun in this fic. She will pop up now and again. As for Harima, sorry to say he's gonna get more bad ending then good ones.**

 **rex: I gotta keep this fic with as few crossover as possible. I love Ranma, that guy is both an arse and good guy at heart. But not to worry, plenty of chaos will come soon enough.**

 **Amvmaster: I got something even better in mind. Let's just say Harima had officially kick Jaune screaming down the cliff of martial art.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Forever Fall**

 **A/N: Here is another chapter. This time we are onto the Forever fall chapter. With ideas flowing freely into my head, I am able to make progress in both my stories. Well enjoy and leave feed backs.**

It was almost nine pm when team JNPR's door flew open with Harima stepping through the doorway, with a washed out Jaune in his arms. Jaune was as pale as white marble, his limbs dangled like spaghetti, his eyes were like those of dead fish.

Harima none too gently threw him into his bed. Pyrrha shouted in concern. "Jaune! What happened to you!?" Pyrrha turned to an unconcerned Harima and said angrily. "What did you do!?"

Jaune groaned weakly. "No... more... please... can't... feel... my... legs..."

"Pshh. Wimp. It's only fifty miles. He collapsed half way through, have to carry him back the rest of the way." Harima said with annoyance.

"Fifty! Half way! You made Jaune ran a standard marathon while dragging you and a tire behind him!" Pyrrha shouted angrily. "He's only just started being a Hun..." Pyrrha cut herself off quickly.

"Hey. I already knew. I know." Harima said while looking towards Pyrrha.

"How? He even told you..." Pyrrha was hurt that Jaune told Harima, she thought it was their... secret.

"Not by choice. I overheard it by accident... and it's really good of you to be concern like that for him, but you should know. If he stay the way he is now, it will only be a matter of time before he get himself killed." Harima explained.

Pyrrha didn't know whether she should be angry at Harima for overhearing Jaune's fake transcript or be happy that he thought she was being kind to Jaune for showing concern, or punch him out for stating the obvious truth, that Jaune was going to get himself killed.

It was then Hanai knocked on the door. "Hey Harima. Saw you brought Jaune in... Ahhh, I see you put him through the ringer. Let me give you guys a hand."

Imadori also joined in. "Ara ara. He looked like me after three days of non-stop steamy hot..." Imadori was cut off when Pyrrha pointed her spear at his crotch with a smile on her face.

"If you have nothing useful to say..." Pyrrha said angrily while smiling.

"Hey! I am totally useful! I swear!" Imadori said quickly while backing away from the pointy end of Pyrrha's spear. "Let me give Jaune some acupuncture treatment to speed up his healing. Learned it from my master."

"Oh excellent! I will give him some special energy supplement passed down to me from my master. Had to take those after every cage fight." Hanai said while dumping vast number of unrecognisable raw Chinese medicine onto the table, along with a mortar and pestle.

Imadori turned and laid Jaune out onto his back, facing upward. While Hanai worked on his supplement. Imadori said to Jaune. "Jaune, just need to let you know. I'm going to stick needles into your face. Whatever you do. Don't panic."

Jaune's eyes widened in fear. "I'm all better now please... ohhhh god!" Imadori stuck the first needle just above his right eye.

"Now don't move a muscle. You'll be fine when this is over." Imadori smiled as he stuck more needles onto Jaune's face, completely oblivious or ignoring his downright terrified expression.

After Imadori stuck his last needle into Jaune's face. Ren and Nora returned to their dorm room. Ren was more then a little intrigued. "Imadori, I assume you're the one that done the acupuncture."

"Yes I did and I'm about to complete the last part." It was then Ren saw lines of threads connected to each needle. Imadori flared his aura and each needle burst into flame, setting Jaune's face on fire.

"Oh my god! Are you crazy!? Jaune!" Pyrrha shouted. Another tug allowed Imadori to pull out all the needles simultaneously, revealing an unconscious Jaune with a completely unmarked face.

"See. Everything is ok, I increased his aura regeneration and tapped a few glans that increase muscle growth. Imadori then whispered into Pyrrha's ear. "I can also tap glans that increase libido and the size of his tackle. All you have to do is say..."

Pyrrha held onto Imadori's shoulder, then kneed him right in the family jewels. Both Harima and Ren clutched their crotch in phantom pain when they saw what Pyrrha did. Imadori fell to the floor, foaming at the mouth and unconscious.

Pyrrha looked over at the the two males that saw what she did. An evil and insane light gleam in her eyes. "So either of you have any clever advice you like to give me." She hissed.

"No ma'am. Nothing at all." Both Harima and Ren said simultaneously.

"Huh? What did I miss?" Hanai said as he turned around. He missed the entire episode, he was completely focused on making the supplement. A sort of black sludge in a bowel in one hand and his other hand held a funnel designed for force feeding.

Nora shot towards him and dipped her finger into the sludge. "Ohhh. Dark chocolate!"

"Wait! NO!" Hanai was too late as Nora's mouth close around her finger with the black sludge. Nora's face turned bone white, then ocean blue and finally sickly green. Nora clumped her mouth shut with both hands then shot towards the window, Nora threw up a massive projectile vomit in a sickly stream before falling unconscious on the window sill.

Pyrrha was completely stunned by what she saw, now Nora and Jaune were unconscious. Hanai moved towards Jaune then shoved the funnel into his mouth before pouring the black sludge down his throat. Jaune's eyes shot open as he let out a strangled scream, his hands clutched his throat as his back arched upwards. Moments later Jaune slumped back into bed.

"Hanai. What the hell is in that stuff?" Harima said with concern.

"Nothing too extreme. Scorpion's tail, snake liver, sea slug mucus, the most important of all turtle jelly..." Hanai said with enthusiasm.

"Sorry I asked. Now shut up before you ruin my appetite for good!" Harima interrupted.

Ren walked over to Jaune and checked his pulse, he froze and turned pale white. "Guys... Jaune is dead." Ren said with concern. Pyrrha paled.

Harima then walked over to Jaune and Ren. "Oh come on. No one can die from something like..." Harima froze and his smiling face dropped like a stone when he felt for Jaune's pulse.

Harima shouted. "CPR! ONE TWO THREE! ONE TWO THREE!" Harima furiously pumped Jaune's chest. Moments later Jaune returned to life as he gasped for air.

"I had the weirdest dream. I saw grandma waving at me." Jaune said with confusion.

"That is it! OUT! ALL OF YOU!" Pyrrha then proceeded to kick Harima, Hanai and an unconscious Imadori out. She never lost it like that before in her entire life.

"Uhh Pyrrha?" Jaune said with concern.

"YOU! Back to bed now!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" Jaune promptly obeyed Pyrrha.

There was no argument from Ren as he collected Nora and went to sleep. Team JNPR had a rough night.

(Line break)

A week went by and it was living hell for Jaune. As soon as he finished class, Harima kidnapped him and forced him to train. Jaune was unaware that he ran fifty miles on the second day of his training, all he remembered was collapsing in total exhaustion, gone through another acupuncture therapy with Imadori, then force fed something godforsaken awful by Hanai.

On day three, he was surprised he did not faint after running fifty miles, but he was almost crushed when Harima picked up a huge boulder on his shoulder, then sat on his back while he did push up. The sadist wanted a hundred push up from him while using the extra weight of the boulder.

On day four, Harima added a new hellish twist to his training regime. He entered a light spar with Jaune. Harima said he would use a style called Muay Thai. It went well for all of three seconds, when Jaune was ready to throw the third punch, Harima threw an uppercut with his right boxing pad and nearly send him over the cliff.

During all those time, Jaune couldn't help but wonder if Hanai, Imadori and Harima tried to outdo each other. With him as the test subject. Thus he was glad when the weekend came round and Harima was too busy to train him. Jaune had never been happier in his entire life for a small break, a respite from those three mad martial artists. He really thought he was going to die!

When Monday came around once again. Jaune contemplated how to escape Beacon. He would have carried out his plan if not for Goodwitch sudden announcement that they would be having a field trip to Forever Fall.

"Cheer up Jaune. You got an extra day off from Harima's tor... I mean training. If you want I can always tell Oz..." Pyrrha tried to cheer Jaune up.

Jaune looked at her with resignation in his eyes. "It's ok Pyrrha. I'm doing this for the team. I sure Harima knew what he is doing... I hope."

"Oh Jaune..." Pyrrha said with concern.

"That's the spirit. I'm sure mister cyborg will give you your own parts soon!" Nora said with enthusiasm as she gave a playful slap onto Jaune's back, he barely moved an inch.

Nora looked down at her hand in confusion as Jaune kept walking. Ren noticed something was wrong. "Nora. What's wrong?"

"Jaune... He felt heavier. There are lots of muscle on his back. He normally goes flying when I patted him." Nora said with some confusion.

Ren raised his eyebrow at that and took a good look at Jaune. He couldn't see what's below the armour, but from his stance and his foot print. Jaune had gained weight and his posture were stronger, and it only took a week. Ren decided to observe Jaune more closely from now on and see what sort of training could change someone so much.

(Line break)

Yang was giggling, why you ask? Because it was fun watching Harima fret and fuss over Ruby's accusing gaze. Yang patted Harima on the shoulder. "Hey come on Hario. You got Velvet, no need to be greedy and have Weiss as well."

Ahh the look of denial and confusion on Harima's face made him looked so innocent. "Yang. Please don't start calling me Hario as well and for you information. Me and Miss Scarlatina are not going out with each other or otherwise. Also I have no interest in prin..."

"Don't be shy Hario. I mean why else will you be here? It's not as if you're trying to hit onto Ruby." Yang laughed at the absurdity of her own comment. How Harima's face turned bright red and his mouth hanged open was pure gold. The thought of teasing both Harima and Weiss were too good to pass up, she would be their matchmaker even if it kills her.

It's then Ruby said with an angry tone. "Common Weiss. Lets go. I won't leave you alone with Harima, otherwise he might take advantage of your fragile and pure maiden hearts."

Weiss sputtered in confusion, she didn't know whether she should be angry or happy at Ruby's comment! All the while Yang laughed at Harima's misfortune.

It was then everyone collected the sweet red sap from the trees. Harima was still with them while rest of team NIHK looked elsewhere for sap to collect.

Yang noticed Harima stuck close to Weiss and Ruby was also nearby. However Yang's good humour evaporated when she saw something flew through the air and headed straight for the back of Ruby's head. She was about to blast what ever it was that was heading for Ruby, when Harima leaped into action and caught the item well before it struck her sister. Yang noticed it was a jar filled with red sap, Harima looked towards where the jar came from, then threw it with all his might towards it's origin.

Unfortunately for Harima, Ruby noticed he was too close to her and Weiss. She pouted and puffed her cheeks angrily. "Harima! Don't get so close to Weiss. I don't approve... Oww! Sis!?" Yang flicked Ruby on the forehead.

"Now Ruby, don't be so rude. Harima can make friends and date whoever he likes. In fact I approve Hario and Weiss ship." Yang gave a thumbs up.

"Damn it Yang! You don't have a say on something like that!" Weiss protested.

"I mean... YEA! Beside Harima got Velvet!" Ruby protested as well.

"Pfff. Hario and Velvet are friends. He's totally into Weiss." Yang said with a smirk.

"WHAT!.. THATS... ARGGGGHHH!" Weiss was getting a headache arguing with Yang. It was easier just to give up.

Harima could only sigh in defeat. Why does everyone want to pair him with princess here, what hellish god did he piss off to deserve this?

"But... he's... first you then Weiss then Velvet... OWWW! Stop flicking me!" Ruby shouted once again at Yang.

"Look sis. How many relationship have you been in? Do you know what it's like to be in love... and no. your weapon doesn't count." Yang said.

Ruby looked away, she pouted. "None... But dad and uncle Crow!"

"Sis. Dad and uncle Crow meant well, but I swear they are going end up screwing up you life one of those days. Harima is a good person, heck. I might actually fall for him if he keep this up." Yang said with a bright smile.

"Muuuu... I understand." Ruby pouted further.

"Now sis. I want you to apologies to Hario. He's being nothing but nice to you... OK?" Yang said sternly.

"Wait! There is no need to..." Harima said with panic.

"She need to do this Hario. Big sister's order." Yang winked at Harima.

"I'm sorry Harima..." Ruby said reluctantly, but to Harima's eyes, she was beyond adorable. He wanted to tell her not to worry and give her a big hug.

"There ya go. Not so hard right. Go on sis, turn those jar in, I will catch up later." Yang said as she gestured for her sister to go on ahead without her.

Yang gave Harima a nudge on his side. "Hey. Thanks for saving Ruby there. You really are a pretty cool guy."

Before Harima could say anything, a scream resonated from where the jar came from. Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark burst out of the bushes, fear was written all over their faces.

Harima grabbed Sky Lark and almost pulled him off the ground. "Hey, what's with all the screaming?"

Sky Lark looked terrified. "Ursa! A REALLY big Ursa got Cardin!"

"Oh... Is that all? OK, on you way then hippy..." Harima said with a bored expression.

"Harima. What's with all the screaming?" Hanai turned up along with Nara, Imadori, along with the rest of team RWBY and all of team JNPR.

Yang said to them. "Some Ursa got Cardin Winchester... are we suppose to help?"

"Of course we do! That is a horrible thing to say." Hanai said with righteousness.

Harima gave Hanai an expression of. 'Are you shitting me? You want to help a racist bigot?'

"YEA! Brother Hanai is right, we need to help our fellow huntsman!" Ruby shouted with enthusiasm.

"Right!" Harima grabbed Sky Lark who was about to sneak away. "Lead the way hippy dude. Lets save your leader." Harima thoughts were along the line of. 'Anything for you, Ruby. Anything!'

Just as the group went into the denser part of the forest, two Beowolf burst out of the bushes, they hesitated for a moment by the number of preys.

Harima said with an air of seriousness. "Jaune. Take those two out, If you are defeated or need one of us to help you... I will increase your training by ten fold, even if we have to skip lessons."

Pyrrha said angrily. "Harima! You can't be serious. You can't send..."

"Arrgggghhhh! Die! Damn you! DIE!" Jaune shouted a battle cries as he charged the two Beowolf.

The leading Beowolf met Jaune's charge by leaping into the air and brought it's claw down onto Jaune's skull, he met it with an upraised shield. Under any circumstances, an overhead strike like that would stumble most novice huntsmen. Never mind one that had never wielded a weapon in his life and only had one week of serious training, However Jaune not only did not stagger, he pushed back and threw the Beowolf's balance off. Jaune then ran his sword up through the Beowolf's stomach and into it's ribcage. The Beowolf spasm before breaking down into black smoke.

The second Beowolf roared before smashing into Jaune's side, knocking his sword out of his hand.

Pyrrha was about to jump in when Harima stopped her. "He's not out yet. Watch!"

The Beowolf was literally inches away from Jaune, it's fangs snapping at Jaune's face. Jaune foot dug into the ground and he pushed the Beowolf away from him, just far enough to slam his shield into it's snout, dazing the Beowolf momentary. Then to everyone astonishment, instead of grabbing for the drop sword. Jaune grabbed the Beowolf by it's shoulders, then slammed his right knee into the Beowolf's chin with a flying knee strike. The Beowolf fell to the floor onto it's back, Jaune straddled the Beowolf and brought his kite shield down onto it's neck, pointy end first. The attack was enough to decapitate the creature of Grimm and turned it to black smoke.

"Holy shit!" Yang swore.

"Oh wow!" Ruby said with awe.

Nora was jumping up and down. Ren along with Blake, Weiss and Pyrrha were completely speechless.

"Told you those supplements would work." Hanai said with pride.

"Ara ara, I have to disagree. It's mostly my acupuncture, you can't get those kind of muscle in one week worth of training." Imadori said with pride.

"There! Now promise me you won't increase my training by ten fold!" Jaune said with a pleading tone.

"Fair is fair. I will only increase it by two fold, starting tomorrow." Harima said while continuing toward where Cardin was. Jaune could only cry tears of despair.

The group would ask their questions later, first they needed to rescue their fellow huntsmen. When they came to the clearing. Nara said with shock. "Oh no! We're too late."

A three meter Ursa stood on it's hind legs, while Cardin Winchester hung limply with his head inside the Ursa's mouth. It seemed the Ursa had bitten 'into' something more then it could chew. Cardin's rock hard head was stuck firmly in the Ursa's mouth, it could not bite through his head, but it also didn't prevent Cardin from suffocating inside the Ursa's mouth.

"Yow Nara. You got my weapon ready?" Harima said with all seriousness.

"Oh... Yes! I manage to complete it today. Here!" Nara threw a black box towards Harima.

Harima caught it with ease and took out the weapon within. Ruby's eye lit up as she laid her eyes on the weapon within Harima's grasp. A massive broad sword with a single cutting edge, a revolver with six chambers attached to black ornate handle with a trigger, the blade and revolver were bright silver that literally shined. A beautiful engraving also decorated the surface of the blade. Ruby was literately jumping in joy at the sight of the weapon.

Harima smiled and thought. 'YES! She loves me! The spring of my youth will finally begin! Now it's time to show her how great I am!' Harima said with a cool smile. "Meet Lionheart, my Gunblade."

Harima charged straight at the Ursa and launched a straight kick right into Cardin's back, the force of the kick separated Cardin and the Ursa. Harima totally ignored the massive cracking sound from Cardin's back when he kicked him.

The Ursa was launched several feet back and fell onto it's back, it stood back up and roared. Harima casually level his sword like a gun and pointed it at the Ursa. "Time to put you out of your misery."

" **BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** " Six bone rattling bang reverberated through out the forest. The Ursa looked left then right and finally down, It was then everyone realized Harima had missed with all six shots at point blank range.

There was a deathly silence as everyone absorbed what had just happened. Ruby snapped! "HOW the hell did you MISS! It's right in front of YOU!"

Harima was panicking, he was looking really bad right now in front of Ruby. Time for plan B, cut the Ursa up! Harima leaped into the air and brought the blade straight down onto the Ursa head... The blade shattered into a hundred pieces upon contact, Harima accidentally hit the flat side of the blade onto the Ursa's skull.

While everyone was speechless at how Harima had broken his weapon in two use, Nara was crying a river as he saw his hard work shatter... Ruby turned pale white then fainted right on the spot.

Harima looked down at what remained of his Gunblade, even the handle was crumbling away. The Ursa roared right in front of Harima's face. "Shut the fuck up! You son of a bitch!" Harima launched a vicious spinning kick straight into the Ursa's chest. The kick blew the Ursa through multiple trees and turned it into a black smear onto one particularly large tree that was several dozen feet from where the Ursa once stood.

Harima looked to the heavens with manly tears coming out from behind his shade. He screamed. "WHY GOD!? WHY ME!"

 **A/N: And that's done for this one. Now I know most of you want to know why Jaune is so aggressive, you will find out in the next two chapters. Let's just say Harima inherited some of the Old Man's crazy idea. Now onto the reviews.**

 **Freebyte: I have some idea where I'm going to take Jaune in term of martial art. I found a style that will fit him perfectly.**

 **Tl34lt12: Imadori will have his use in more ways then one, not going to spoil it. Let's just say his womanising way have upset more then one masters.**

 **Shadowace: It will be even further after this chapter. Harima's way of accidentally destroying his weapon is a guaranty that Ruby will be protecting all weapons from Harima's grasp.**

 **MorenoX25: Jaune giving Harima love advice. In turn Harima giving Jaune his version of love advice... Yes this is so going to go well for the both of them. The disaster will be on par with Carnival Phantasm of Shirou and Shiki dating multiple girls at the same time or Gintama's Scandal Arc. Now the question is... how do I make them suffer?**

 **Amvmaster: Old Man will not be sharing, I can tell you that. Jaune will have his undivided attention. Now here is a good question for you all... How many times do you think Jaune will die during training with the old man. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – Night at Forever Fall**

 **A/N: Here is another chapter of Hurricane of Beacon. I did not manage to complete this chapter to where I want it to be, who knew I can write so much stuff into an overnight stay at Forever Fall. Chapter 15 should finish it up and give some insight into Jaune's insane training regime.**

Glynda was angry, correction, she was furious! "Not only had Mister Winchester suffer concussion due to being hit in the head with a glass jar filled with red sap. He was also bitten head first by an Ursa, which also resulted in him being deprive of oxygen and suffocate. Did it not occur to anyone that they should have perform first aid while Harima Kenji fought the Ursa. Did it not occur to ANYONE that they should have done CPR as soon as possible, instead of me arriving and point out that Mister Winchester was pale as a corpse, even then no one volunteered to do CPR!"

Harima groused while he sat on the floor in a cloud of depression. "Tch, as if you would've volunt..." A rather large rock smacked into the back of Harima's head thanks to Glynda's telekinesis.

Glynda had several angry veins pop up on her forehead while her right eye twitched violently. "Mister Winchester's concussion and possible major brain damage pale in comparison to the injury to his back, his spine are dislocated in several places, it was a miracle he is still alive!"

Yang said sheepishly while nursing an unconscious Ruby. "We're sorry. Please don't expel us."

"It's all Harima's fault. Expel him instead!" Weiss said with panic.

"Thanks princess, I really feel the love there." Harima said with annoyance.

A loud crack was heard as Glynda cracked her riding crop. "Children! I'm not done talking! Not only do we need to use an extra Bullhead to airlift Cardin Winchester to the hospital, all other Bullheads are unavailable due to the sudden surge of Grimm activity around Forever Fall. In another words, we don't have Bullheads available for everyone. Thus team NIHK, RWBY and JNPR will stay overnight in Forever Fall until a Bullhead become available in the morning."

"Wait! Miss Goodwitch, you are going to leave us here over night in this Grimm infested forest!?" Pyrrha said with shock.

"There are several abandon cabins in this forest just for such occasion. You may use them over night." Goodwitch said unperturbed.

"But me, Ren, Jaune and Pyrrha didn't do anything wrong and I need pancake in the morning! Ren..." Nora whined.

Glynda groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is punishment for all of you, if even one of you attempted to save Cardin Winchester, then we won't be here... maybe."

"But he's mean and ugly and smells a little funny. I don't wanna put my mouth anywhere near his mouth... Ren... You should have kissed Cardin, you won't mind, right?" Nora wined again. Ren just sighed in defeat.

Glynda said in annoyance. "None the less. You will all spend the night here, a Bullhead will come and pick you all up in the morning. Now if you will excuse me. Harima Kenji and I need to have a word."

"Oh. Now what do you... Oww Oww OWWW! Dammit woman! Stop pulling my ear!" Harima cried out in pain as Glynda got him by the ear again.

Once Glynda and Harima were out of sight of everyone else. She stopped pulling on Harima's ear. "Harima. Look after them and don't try anything funny."

"Anything funny? What the hell are you talking about?" Harima said with confusion.

Glynda gave Harima her patent stern professor look. "Professor Port told me about your budding relationship with Weiss Schnee." Harima had a horror stricken look on his face as Glynda continued. "It is not my place to either approve or disapprove your choice in partners, but I will make this perfectly clear. If you make me a grand-aunt, I will torture you for ten days and nights, then strap you to an Atlas missile and launch you into the furthest Grimm land available... Do I make myself clear?"

Harima's mouth were still open in shock at what Glynda said to him. He wasn't scared of her threat... ok, maybe just a little. But how she came to the conclusion of him and Weiss being together was what shocked him the most. Glynda took something out of her pocket then said. "You are both adults, you two can pretty much do whatever you want. And as your legal guardian and family, take this and use it. Consider it an early birthday present."

Harima's face turned bright red as he saw what was in his hands. A whole box of condoms, extra sensitive. As soon as Glynda was out of sight, he curse up a storm and kicked the box into the stratosphere.

Harima grumbled angrily as he walked back to the group. Nara took charge and said to them all. "OK. Lets head off to the cabin and see what we can use. From this map, it should be three miles north east of here."

They all made it to the decrepit looking cabin, it looked like it had seen better days. The weather worn roof and walls were just barely holding together. The windows were boarded up and the door hanging by it's hinge.

Yang scrunched up her face at the building while carrying an unconscious Ruby. "Oh man. Can we even sleep in this dump? It look like it's about to fall over at any moment."

Hanai looked over to the building. "We will make it work somehow. Let's delegate duty. The ladies should start by cleaning up the place and..."

"Wow! Who died and made you boss! Us 'Ladies' can do anything you men can do and better. You 'Men' stay and clean up this mess, while us 'Ladies' will go hunt for food." Yang said with an angry huff.

"But... We got experience in hunting..." Hanai complained.

Weiss interrupted. "I agree with Yang. The very moment you assume we would clean up this dump, you're already looking down on us. We will show you what we can do."

"That's not what I meant! Please listen to..." Hanai tried his best. He honestly tried.

"We will leave Ruby here, since she haven't woken up yet. You 'Men' will clean up the place. Me and Nora will hunt for food like the hunter we are." Pyrrha added while dragging Nora away.

"Why won't anyone listen to me!" Hanai said with distress. Jaune, Imadori along with Ren patted him on the back.

Blake just gave Hanai an unreadable look, before joining everyone on the hunt for food.

"Welcome to my world, karate kid." Harima said with long suffering wisdom.

(Line break)

The men cleared up the cabin of debris and any other unpleasant surprises. Nara even fixed the door and reinforced the building structure. Harima and Hanai gathered up woods from the ground to be used for fire during the night. At the end of their chores, they did a pretty decent job of making the place habitable.

It was around this time Ruby woke up, then Yang along with Weiss returned with their... food. Yang shouted with an upbeat tone. "Guys! Look what I found." Yang held up several rather discoloured melons, or what everyone assume was melons.

Hanai said with dread. "Umm... Yang, I don't think those are edible."

Harima said with a sense wariness. Where had he seen those fruits before? "Yang. I think karate kid has a point. Those melons are not suppose to be sickly yellow with blue and red dots."

"Oh pish posh. I will show you chickens." Yang raised her fist and smashed one melon open with a sickly crack. Yang paled then screamed in disgust and terror as hordes of tiny spiders rushed out everywhere, including her arms and legs. "OH GOD! GET THEM OFF ME!"

Moments later, a flash of blue light frozen everything around the suppose melon. It also froze Yang in her track. A very pale Weiss had stabbed her weapon into the ground. She said with a poorly disguised bravado. "I hate spiders."

While Ruby and Hanai defrosted Yang. Nara carefully disposed the other 'Melons' with his telekinesis. Preferably very far away from their camp. Weiss then held up her basket. "I found some walnuts, I know it's not much..."

Hanai groaned along with Harima. "Oh god. Those bring back some really bad memories."

"You too huh. Karate kid." Harima said while looking at the black walnuts.

"HEY! What's wrong with them. They look perfectly fine!" Weiss complained.

Harima gave her a rock. "Here. Try cracking them open."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at Harima. "Hmph! What the big deal..." Weiss smashed the rock down onto the walnuts. The walnuts shot out from under the rock and beaned Jaune right between the eyes.

"OWWWW!" Jaune cried out.

Weiss looked at the walnuts, then tried again. She kept hitting it, but it would not crack open.

Harima said with amusement. "Give it up princess, you going to waste..."

Harima was interrupted when he noticed Weiss picked up a huge rock then moved away from the walnuts. Once she was twenty feet away, she did a running charge with the rock. As she was just a couple of feet away from the walnut, she jumped and slammed the rock onto the walnut with an overhead throw, a resounding boom echoed around them.

The walnut cracked open. "You were saying, beard." However her smile dropped when she saw the content of the black walnuts. "What!? What the HELL!"

Harima sighed. "Even if you do crack it open, the edible parts are very small. You waste more energy cracking it open then you gain by eating them."

Weiss turned bright red, then she gathered up all the walnuts she found along with the huge rock. "I will show you. You... you stupid gorilla!" Weiss huffed then stormed off to the back of the cabin.

"She's going to crack open all of them, isn't she?" Hanai said with disbelief. "Whatever did you do to her, for her to react like that?"

"Hell if I know, Karate kid." Harima said with annoyance. It was not his responsibility to take care of that snobby princess.

Soon after, Blake along with Nora and Pyrrha returned. Blake only returned with a couple of small fishes, while Pyrrha and Nora came back with mushrooms.

"Uhhhh. We can't eat those mushrooms." Imadori said while sifting through mushrooms of every colour imaginable.

"Sure you can. Watch!" Nora was about to bite into a red and white spot mushroom when Ren smacked it out of her hand.

"Nora. What did I say about eating stuff you pick off the floor?" Ren was glaring at Nora at this point.

"Muuu, but I'm hungry." Nora pouted.

A shivering Yang took out a dark brown mushroom from the basket. "Come on! Surely this one is edible! Dad always said pick the one that's least colourful."

"That's Autumn Skullcap. It won't kill you immediately, but it will give you diarrhoea, vomiting, hypothermia and even liver damage." Imadori said worryingly.

Yang quickly threw the mushroom away then said with building anger. "GREAT! All we got are couple of fishes, some rock hard nuts and poisonous mushroom! We are all going to starve!"

Ruby pouted. "Sis. I'm really hungry..."

"Leave it to me!" Harima said as he charged into the forest.

"He's eager." Blake drooled out as she read her book and munching on raw fish.

"Yea. Being eager ain't going to help. There is nothing in this forest..." Yang sighed.

"I'm back." Harima came back with a basket of plump and ripe fruits that everyone recognise, along with a knocked out wild boar on his shoulder.

"Oh you gotta be shitting me! Was there a convenient store nearby or something!" Yang shouted in shock.

"Well no... there is no convenient store out here." Harima said with confusion.

Yang face palmed. "That was sarcasm... look, where and how did you find those fruits... hung on... are those strawberries?"

"You can find almost anything in the forest, if you know where to look. I had been thrown into Grimm infested forest, mountain and so on, for god knows how many times. That I actually lost count. When you get thrown into those kind of situation, there are only two ways to survive. One. You learn to find food like the old man. Which is difficult for most people, or..." Harima explained.

"Or? Come on we don't have all day." Yang said with curiosity.

"You learn to recognise edible grass and eat them. There are always grass where ever you go." Harima said with a small smile.

"Screw that! Hey Hanai! You survived Grimm infested forest, why didn't you just go look for some food for us earlier?" Yang looked towards Hanai as she complained.

However Hanai coughed and looked away in shame. "I rather not talk about my other adventure into the forest... I don't think you will like my choice of food."

"Holy shit... Hanai. Please tell me you didn't learn to survive by eating grass." Yang paled at Hanai diet.

"Course not! I also learn about herbs, edible bugs. You must have seasoning with grass, eating the same thing all the time will drive you nuts!" Hanai defended vigorously.

"Right. Sorry I ask." Yang said while turning green along with almost everyone else.

Harima then said to them. "Hey Nara, I need you to make a rock oven for the boar. Imadori, get some woods for cooking. Hanai... ummm... Find some herb and seasons to go with the boar.

Harima thought to himself. 'Don't worry Ruby. You will never starve while I'm here.' surprisingly team NIHK went about their new assignment without complaint. They soon had a working rock oven cooking the wild boar Harima caught.

Harima tried to give Ruby a tray of strawberry, but she hissed at him like an angry cat whenever he got close. Unbeknownst to Harima, Ruby didn't want him anywhere near her Crescent Rose, not after what had happen to Harima's Gunblade.

"Oh god! This is soooo good! I didn't know you can make soy sauce out in the wild." Yang said while she ate a slice of pork dipped in soy sauce.

"Oh. It was easy when you know how. Just use the innards of boiled blood leeches, grind up charcoal grilled spider..." Hanai said all this with a straight face as Yang spat the sauce and bits of pork onto his face. Yang got Hanai by the throat. He quickly added. "I kid! It was a joke!"

"I complemented you and you play with me! You said all that with a straight face!" Yang yelled angrily while choking Hanai with a head lock.

"Anyone seen Weiss?" Ruby said with worry.

"No. I haven't seen her since she came back with those walnuts." Nara said with concern.

"Hey. You don't think she's still at the back of the cabin. Do you?" Jaune asked.

"Leave her alone. That girl got way too much pride for her own good." Harima added with annoyance. Harima then thought of something. "Hey Jaune, why don't you go check up on..."

"You should go Harima." Blake said with a hidden smile.

"Huh? Hey! Why me!?" Harima protested.

"Because I want to hear about Jaune's training and how he learn to fight like that against the Beowolf." Blake's smile widened. "Beside it's your fault Weiss is upset. You should always fix your own mess. Isn't that right Ruby."

"Well yea... dad and uncle Crow always said we have to clean up our own problem and mess. But..." Ruby didn't want Harima anywhere near her partner Weiss.

"Then it's settled. Go on Harima." Blake then took out a cookie to distract Ruby, she chased after Blake's cookie like an overexcited kitten.

"Damn it. Fine! I'll go." Harima made his way over to the back of the cabin. Harima found Weiss sat down with her back against the wall, munching on walnuts she cracked open. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"What do you want? Beard." Weiss didn't even have the energy to growl at him. Harima almost smiled at the scene before him. It reminded him the first time he found those walnuts.

"You know we got some real food out in front, right?" Harima already knew why Weiss was being stubborn.

Weiss blushed and kept eating her small ration of walnuts. "Yes I know. I can smell it from here." A loud growl came from Weiss stomach at that moment and she turned bright red.

Harima sighed. "Look princess. There is no shame in eating the food I found. At least I'm willing to share my food unlike the old man."

"I can do this on my own. I don't need your charity." Weiss huffed.

"Good lord. You really remind me of myself." Weiss glared at him angrily. "Did you know. I ate those very same walnuts to survive. Took me a week to figure out and find other acorns and walnuts that had more sustenance. Here is the best part. The old man always came back with baskets of fruits and wild games. He cooked and ate the whole lot in front of me."

Weiss looked away and grumbled. "He sound like an ass."

"He is an ass. I even attacked him for a bite of real food after being starved for weeks. I always lost." Harima thought back with a wince. "Look princess. You don't have to eat on my behalf, you don't even have to thank me. But Ruby and everyone else will get worried if you got sick or exhausted, so eat for them."

There was a moment of silence between the two stubborn people. "Fine... I will eat your food." Weiss grumbled then she face Harima with a haughty attitude. "Be grateful someone like me are willing to debase myself to eat food from a commoner like you."

"Geez thanks." Harima said sarcastically as they returned to the group.

 **A/N: And there. Don't worry folks, there will be more before they all go back to Beacon. By the time I reach this point it had already hit close to 3K words. What I got plan next is minimum of 1k and that is pushing on quality. Thus I decided to move it into the next chapter.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **MorenoX25: Oh yes he will, but they won't show up until after Torchwick first encounter with members of team NIHK. Which as the smart man he is, he will wise up and hire capable muscles. Last chapter I drop a little clue on additional cast ;)**

 **freebyte: Yes they will. I got a place for them in this fic. As for Jaune's style, that will not be revealed till after a certain point in RWBY, but I think you will get a kick out of it.**

 **Bast234: Nope ain't over, can't give Harima what he wants till a very verrrry long time.**

 **Amvmaster: You will find out pretty soon. But lets just say, it will snowball out of control when it hits the fan.**


End file.
